Pure Heart Reaper
by Junjou-is-pureheart
Summary: AU. Usami Akihiko encounters a green eyed boy who is supposed to be brother of his unreqruited love Takahashi Takahiro. The thing is, he is not an ordinary boy. He is also an angel of death, with his first mission is to kill Akihiko. All couples.
1. Dream and Reality

**I do not own Junjou Romantica and I wish I own it. Thanks for Nakamura Shungiku who create this wonderful beautiful story of pure heart romance.**

**I thank everyone who support me in my previously story, Shattered Pride. If you haven't read it yet, I would be happy if you want to read it and review too. For they who have been waiting, this is my new story. I know my English is pretty bad, but please read and review!! XD**

He stood there, stared at the boy in front of him. He didn't look scared, or afraid of the death in front of him. The boy with black wings and the red big scythe walked, approached him with each step echoed in the room they were stood.

"Usami Akihiko." The green eyed boy spoke. His voice was shaking. The boy glared at the man in front of him.

"You are going to die."

_Chapter 1. Dream and reality_

"Akihiko!!"

Usami Akihiko still kinda confused about what happened until he realized that he was daydreaming in his lunch with Kamijyo Hiroki, his friend in a restaurant.

"Geez were you listening to me?" Hiroki snapped at the silvered hair novelist. "You are the one who want my opinion for your newest manuscript."

"Yeah, sorry." Akihiko replied him fast. His eyes were still gazing into nowhere. Hiroki sighed.

"What's wrong with you today? You're weird." Hiroki said. "You ARE weird, but today you're weirder."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Hey I'm serious!!" Hiroki started to irritated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just had a weird dream…" Akihiko replied him again.

"Weird dream?"

"Yeah…" Akihiko closed his eyes and lit his cigarette. "There's a boy in my dream, with black wings."

"Huh?" Hiroki blinked.

"He brought a red big scythe with him."

"Aaaaand??"

"He told me that I am going to die." Akihiko stared at his childhood friend. Hiroki's eyes widen.

"Indeed it is a weird dream." He shrugged. "So that boy is the reaper?"

"It looks like. He acts though in front of me, but his voice was shaking," Akihiko grinned. "His green eyes didn't look like a killer's eyes. He looked unsure. Bet he never kills someone before if he really is a reaper."

"Hey, it's just a dream… You don't need to think about it anymore." Hiroki spoke again.

"… you're right." Akihiko sighed. "So, how's my manuscript?"

"It's pretty good. You always make a good and touching story." Hiroki gave back the manuscript he'd been holding to Akihiko. "I bet you're going to get another award."

"Thank you."

"It's kinda sad and lonely for me though."

"Is that so?" Akihiko smiled wryly. "Then it fits me well."

Hiroki's face then saddened. "… It fits your relationship with Takahiro."

Akihiko glared at his friend, but Hiroki's expression didn't change. Then Akihiko's face softened.

"Of course I would like a happy ending for the main character too." Akihiko put his cigarette down and spurted his coffee. "But since the other person don't return his feelings, unrequited love will never have happy end."

"Yeah, I understand that very well." Hiroki smiled wryly.

"Do you have one? The one who you love very much, but didn't realize your feelings?" Akihiko asked.

"I did. I know he would never return my feelings." Hiroki said softly.

"You _did_? So you're not in love with him anymore?"

"Why did you use 'him'?" Hiroki was pissed a little. It made him looks like he's perfectly a homo no matter from any way you see him (even though it's true).

"Sorry, so it's 'her'?" Akihiko teased.

"No, it's 'him'." Hiroki's irritated reply came.

"Okay, so? You're not in love with him anymore?" Akihiko repeated.

"… yeah."

Silence occurred for a while.

"Is that so…" Akihiko smiled sadly. Then the silence occurred again. Akihiko changed the topic quickly. "How's your job, Assistant professor?"

Hiroki grunted at him. "It's good. I'm arranging some stuff, though."

"What kind of stuffs?"

"There's a new student. He will start join the university tomorrow." Hiroki said again. Then both of them became silent again.

"Oh, look at the time." Akihiko finally said again. "I must go back now. Aikawa will kill me."

"Yeah, I must go to." Hiroki said. They took a walk together until they found different paths to go to their own home. When Hiroki was about leave, Akihiko asked him again.

"Hiroki, do you believe in angels and demons? Or creature that's not human like undead?"

Hiroki's face was looked angry, but saddened again as well. "No, I don't. If they were, it must be dream."

Akihiko was kinda confused with the answer, but when he called Hiroki again, that man has already disappeared in the sea of human traffic. He sighed then went back to his own apartment.

__

"_Usagi, I'm so happy!!" Takahiro hugged Akihiko._

"_What is it?" Akihiko smiled. His heart was warmly filled with happiness. But he knew that it would only last for a few seconds._

"_I finally get engaged!!" Takahiro was really happy, that Akihiko couldn't help but to mask his crashed heart. "I love her for a long time… I proposed her yesterday, and she accepts!!"_

"_Is that so?" Akihiko smiled, then he hugged Takahiro again. He whispered softly in Takahiro's ear. _

"_Congratulations. I'm happy for you."_

Akihiko poured some hot coffee to himself, but the glass broke in a second. Akihiko poured to the other glass. It didn't break, so he drank it quickly.

The day when Takahiro told him that he was engaged, Akihiko didn't lie. He was truly happy for Takahiro, that he was very happy. But his other heart couldn't bear the pain of the fact that Takahiro's happiness meant his love would never be returned. Takahiro would never return his feelings.

Maybe Takahiro would never realize that there's a warm tear wet his shoulder at that day.

Akihiko sighed while hugging Suzuki-san in the couch. He finished his manuscript on time, so he had some times for rest. But he didn't want to care about anything anymore. His heart already got too much pain. He didn't want to be hurt anymore.

"Takahiro…" Akihiko mumbled again before slept. "Takahiro…"

__

A day later, 08.00 AM, Mitsuhashi university.

Hiroki's eyes widen in shock as he saw the new student's eyes. They were green, just like the reaper boy in Akihiko's dream.

"Sensei?" The student asked, a bit confused with the silent that Hiroki made.

"Eh? Uh, sorry." Hiroki gained his self back.

_But this is just a coincidence, right?? _Hiroki tried to calm himself. _The same colored eyes didn't mean the same persons. And that was just a dream! Akihiko will be okay._

"No sleeping and laziness in my class okay?" Hiroki said in a cold tone, trying to show his strictness to his new student already.

"Got it." He replied. Hiroki sighed.

"Then, after I call you, you come to class and introduce yourself. What's your name?"

"Takahashi Misaki."

__

05.00 PM, Akihiko's apartment.

DING DONG

"Coming." Akihiko come and opened the door, only to be surprised that Takahiro the one who was in the front of the door.

"Taka… hiro?" Akihiko's heart bloomed for a second and quickly crashed after remembered that he had engaged.

"Usagi!!! How are you!!" Takahiro was happy as always. "Long time no see."

"We've just seeing each other two days ago." Akihiko sighed.

"Is that so? I don't realize it!!" Takahiro laughed.

"Please, come in." Akihiko politely said.

"Ahh, no it's not necessary…" Takahiro smiled. "I just want to ask something, is that okay with you?"

"Anything for you." Akihiko replied him with a happy mask.

"Aaaahhh!!! Thank you so much!!" Takahiro hugged Akihiko, made the novelist's heart happy and sad in the same time. "You are my best friend indeed!!"

_Only friend… _Akihiko quickly threw that thought away from his mind.

"It's okay, what is it?" Akihiko asked.

"Well you know…" Takahiro released his grip. "My little brother, Misaki has just got into Mitsuhashi university!!"

_Wait, Mitsuhashi university?_ Akihiko's eyes widen. _Hiroki said there's a new student there. So that new student is Takahiro's brother??_

"Isn't that great?" Akihiko spoke. "Mitsuhashi university is a great university. Hiroki is a teacher in there, he told me about the new student. So it's your brother."

"Yeah it is." Takahiro looked very proud. "But, because Misaki is just recovered from a disease and came out from a hospital, he's kinda late for school that already started around three months ago. Kamijyo asked me to find someone who can help him in his study progress'" Takahiro sighed. "Can you help me, Usagi? You are the first ranked student from T university."

"You want me to tutor him? Of course." Akihiko gave him a warm smile. Anything to make his Takahiro happy, even though Takahiro won't return his feelings. "I'll help you as best as I can."

"Really?? Thank you Usagi!!!!" Takahiro's eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'll introduce you my Misaki. Wait for a sec, he was buying some drinks, he's going to come here soon—Ah! There he is!! Misaki!! Come here!!"

"Gee, Nii-chan!! I know you're there, you don't have to call me like I'm a lost child." That voice surprisingly sounds very familiar in Akihiko's ears.

And the next he showed up was more surprise for Akihiko. The green eyed boy—who supposed to be Takahiro's brother and be named Misaki—was the boy who appeared in his dream, told him that he was going to die soon.

When they stared at each other, as cliché as it sounded, the time seemed to be stopped for a second. Misaki stared at him with those pure innocent green eyes confusedly while Akihiko staring at him with those shocked widen violet eyes. Many things rushed into his head as he remembered his dream.

The black winged angel of death, A death reaper.

_This is ridiculous, that was just a dream!! Bad nightmare!!_ Akihiko calmed himself.

"Misaki, introduce yourself!!" Takahiro happily said, didn't realize the shock glare from Akihiko's eyes.

"Yeah, I know already!!" Misaki sighed for his brother. "Greetings, Usami-san. I heard many sbout you from Nii-chan. My name is Takahashi Misaki."

Silence came as the reply. Misaki instantly got a feeling the silvered hair novelist didn't like him already.

"Uhh… Usagi?" Takahiro asked confusedly.

"Eh, uhm, nice to meet you." Akihiko quickly replied, still couldn't believe his eyes.

_Is this just a pure coincidence? It was just a dream, but…_

"Well!! I have to go now!!" Takahiro smiled brightly. "Usagi, can you take care of Misaki for a while?? I will take him back later. You guys could learn about each other first before the tutoring thing!!"

"Eh… yes of course." Akihiko replied, even though he was still unsure.

"Nii-chan, you're going on a date again aren't you." Misaki sighed, made the older of the brothers blushed and the other man sunk into deeper pain.

"I will be back again, Misaki. Byee!! Thank you very much for everything Usagi!" With that Takahiro ran away.

And then it's just a two of them, with an uncomfortable silent.

"… let's come in first." Akihiko finally said. Misaki nodded and mumbled a little "Excuse me…" before he got into the luxurious apartment of the novelist.

Misaki sat in the couch and was gazing to the apartment with an amazed face. Akihiko went to the kitchen to pour some hot tea, but the glass broke, made Misaki turned his face to the kitchen.

"Whaa…!!! Are you okay???" Misaki approached Akihiko. "Don't you have any heat resistant glass cups??"

"I do have." Akihiko then poured it into the other glass. It didn't break. "I just forget which it is. Here's your tea."

Misaki stared at him with a weird look. Akihiko didn't care.

Then they sat together in couch, still with uncomfortable silent. Misaki was still amazed with the huge apartment. Then he noticed a big bear.

"Hmm?? You have a teddy bear?"

"His name is Suzuki-san, and I have many of them. You want to see them?"

"Err, no thanks." Misaki gave him another weird look. Once again, Akihiko didn't care.

"I read one of your novels." Misaki said again. Akihiko blinked.

"You read it?"

"Yeah. They are Nii-chan's, not mine though. Your novel is very good." Misaki smiled. "I don't really like novels, but I can't stop reading yours."

"Thank you very much."

"But," Misaki's face saddened. "…the ending is very sad… That woman loves another man…"

"…yeah," Akihiko replied. "Unrequited love will always have a sad ending." His face saddened as well. Akihiko didn't realize that Misaki was staring at his saddened face.

Akihiko finally sighed. "Hey, I want to ask you something. It's bugging me since you come."

Misaki stared at him confusedly. Then Akihiko continued.

"Have we met somewhere?"

Silence came as the reply, made the older of them more suspicious of the boy. He slowly looked up at the boy and their eyes met.

Those green eyes showed afraid. His expression completely changed.

"…you received my message with that dream." The boy spoke. His face looked though, but it's obvious that his voice was shaking. Akihiko's eyes twitched.

_So it's all true?!_

"This is ridiculous. Don't play jokes with me." Akihiko snapped. "Are you telling me that you are a death reaper?"

"I am." Misaki glared at him. Akihiko laughed. But that laugh stopped a second later.

Those black wings spread out from Misaki's back. They covered Misaki's body, let many black feathers flew in the apartment.

Akihiko was completely stunned and shocked with the sight in front of him. Those wings are real. And those soft feathers that flew into all places in the room and touched him were real.

_Impossible…_

This was no dream. This is reality.

And what made himself more surprise, instead of scared like human beings should be, he found himself amazed, captivated by this beautiful sight in front of him.

"…you're beautiful." Akihiko murmured without realized it.

He stood there, stared at the boy in front of him. He didn't look scared, or afraid of the death in front of him. The boy with black wings and the red big scythe walked, approached him with each step echoed in the room they were stood.

"Usami Akihiko." The green eyed boy spoke. His voice was shaking. The boy glared at the man in front of him.

"You are going to die."

_**To be continued.**_

**I am going to wait for a while. If this got enough positive thoughts, I will continue it. Even if you maybe didn't like it, please review. In that way I'll practice more so I got better. I accept critics too!! So please please review please!!! We all love reviews!! Yaay for reviews!!! XD**

**About Misaki called Akihiko by 'Usami-san', he was just being polite. Along the story, I will make him call Akihiko by 'Usagi-san' somehow.**

**Sorry for bad English and bad description. I like drawing better than typing. Maybe I will draw Akihiko and reaper-Misaki later. Will you check it if I do?? ^_^**

**Once again, please review, Thank you very much!! **


	2. Challenge from the Prey

**Thank you very much for the reviews!!!! I'm very glad many like this story, even though I still have many mistakes (especially my grammar T,T).**

**I don't need to remind you that Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku. I just own this story. Now, the next chapter!!**

**I made a fan art for my own fic!! XD Who wanna see Reaper Misaki go to my profile and find a link to my deviantart!! The title is JR: Pure Heart Reaper**

Akihiko smirked against Misaki, made the reaper shivered a little. But quickly Misaki put his scythe on Akihiko's neck. Akihiko chuckled. He could see the boy's hand was trembling. Misaki glared at Akihiko.

"How can you're laughing at time like this?! You're going to die!" Misaki yelled.

"No, I just surprised." Akihiko grinned. "I never know that before humans die, a beautiful angel will come to kill them."

Misaki blushed instantly, but still glaring at the novelist. "No, they're not. You're special."

Akihiko stared at the reaper confusedly. "I am?"

"Every human has their time. When it's the time, they will die, and their soul will go to the world of the dead, either to heaven or hell." Misaki explained. "But your time… is stopped."

Akihiko's eyes widen. Then Misaki continued.

"We've made a mistake. Your time has stopped a long time ago. You're supposed to be dead six months ago, but you're not dead. There are a few humans in this world with same condition as you, that's why angels of death are created. " Misaki said again. Akihiko was surprised. So heaven could make mistakes too.

"So you're sent to kill me."

"Yes," Misaki quickly replied.

"Is that so…?" Akihiko grinned. "Then kill."

"Eh?" Misaki's eyes widen. He was taken aback, completely not expecting this answer.

"I don't have any reason to live anymore." Akihiko said. "You're a reaper right? You came here to kill me, right?"

Akihiko stepped forward, approaching the surprised angel in front of him, and then put his hand on the scythe, pushed it nearer to his neck.

"Then kill me."

_Chapter 2. Challenge from the prey_

Misaki couldn't believe what he just heard. This man… he asked to be killed? He said he didn't have any reason to live anymore?

"Your hand is trembling." Misaki didn't need to look up to see Akihiko's face, he already knew that the man was provoking him.

"Shut up!!!! This is my first time…" Misaki snapped. "You should at least be scared!!"

Akihiko laughed. "What kind of reaper asked his prey to be scared?"

Misaki blushed. "Shut up!!"

Akihiko smirked against the boy. "Your first time, huh? So innocent."

Misaki glared. "Don't mock me."

"Well? I won't resist you," Akihiko said with a smug face. "I'm waiting for die."

Then he leaned, made the boy blushed even more.

"W…what…"

"But can you kill me?" Akihiko whispered with a low, seductive tone at Misaki's ear.

Misaki gasped for breath. His heart was thumping really hard. He bit his lips, trying to concentrate. He must do this. But his hand was trembling. The silver haired man didn't show any fear. Instead the boy found entire his body shivered.

_No!! I should be able to do this!!_ Misaki yelled in his head_. I can't be scared by human… I just passed my exam as a reaper. This is my first mission!! I MUST be able to do this…_

His grip tightened, but his hand kept trembling. He was sweating. And when he stared back at those violet eyes, he gasped. He became unsure and felt weak.

The scythe fell to the floor from his hand.

"…I can't…" His expression saddened. The wings came back to his back and the scythe disappeared.

Akihiko teased. "You can't? Are you afraid? You're so cute."

Misaki blushed, but still glaring at the novelist. Akihiko continued.

"The hunter should not let the bear escape, or he will be killed by the bear instead."

Misaki glared at him. "You can't kill me. I can't die. Only God of life and death who can judge us angels."

Akihiko sighed. "You fail as a reaper if you can't even kill a single human."

"Shut up!! I already know that!!" Tears of anger leaked out from Misaki's eyes. "I never killed someone before, this is kinda frightening for me!! Anyway, why did you say something like that? It's as if you asked me to kill you…"

"Unrequited love will never get a happy ending." Akihiko smiled sadly."I don't have any reason to live anymore." Misaki's eyes widen instantly.

_Those eyes… the same eyes he showed to Nii-chan before…_

"…you're in love with Nii-chan." Misaki said with a shocked face.

Akihiko didn't reply. Then both of them became silent.

"But… he already got a girlfriend… you know that right?" Misaki asked again.

"I know." Akihiko replied.

"But… why? You can confess to him before they…"

"You still a brat, you don't know anything." Akihiko smiled sadly. "I don't want him to hate me, if he's happy, it's okay with me."

Misaki's eyes saddened.

"You idiot… it will be hurt more that way…"

Akihiko's eyes widen. "That's not something a reaper should say."

Misaki blushed when he realized that Akihiko was right.

"Shut up!! Maybe I can't kill you today, but tomorrow I will!! I just need to prepare my mind!!" Misaki snapped. "Just prepare yourself!!"

Akihiko smirked. "Ooooh? Let's see then. I can't wait to see will you be able to kill me or not." That's sounded like a challenge in Misaki's ears. Misaki glared.

"FINE!! Just wait!! I'm going to kill you soon!!" He yelled, his face was all red. Akihiko laughed.

_This is gonna be interesting…_

__

09.00 PM, Akihiko's apartment.

Takahiro had come back from his date and took Misaki to go home. Misaki gave Akihiko a death glare just before the door was closed, made the novelist grinned. After the door closed, Akihiko wondered if Takahiro knew about his brother's real identity. He should ask Misaki next time they meet. That, if he still alive after they meet next day. Akihiko chuckled.

Akihiko had been thinking of dying several times, but he never wanted to commit suicide. He just wondered when the day he would die will come. The day all the pain in his heart would be released. Pain of seeing his love's happiness, Takahiro's happiness.

And when the time finally came, he'd never expect that he was going to die in the hands of Takahiro's brother—an angel of death. Well, not yet.

It's weird. He'd been so miserable since he knew Takahiro love another woman, and more hurt when he knew that Takahiro was engaged. But when he met a reaper who was going to kill him, he didn't feel as down as he had been. Was it because he knew that he was going to die and would release all the pain that his heart had been bearing?

Or… was there something else that changed in his heart?

The telephone rang suddenly.

"Usami residence." Akihiko picked the phone.

"_Akihiko? You're okay, right?"_

"Hiroki?" Akihiko realized the voice. "What are you talking about?"

"_Well, I have been worried since you told me about your dream. My new student's eyes are green, like the reaper boy in your dream. He is Takahiro's brother. You're okay, right? Nothing weird happened?"_

Akihiko blinked. If what Hiroki meant by okay was you're still alive, then yes, he still alive. And if what he meant about something weird was some angel of death came and said he was going to kill you, then yes, something weird did happen.

Akihiko was unsure to tell his friend about this weird thing or not. But he decided not to tell Hiroki.

"What? Didn't you said before you didn't believe in angels or creatures like that? Now you're concerned about a dream?" Akihiko teased.

"_WHAT?! YOU—I've been WORRIED about you and YOU… Urgh, never mind. Looks like you're fine."_

Hiroki hanged up. Akihiko sighed. Was his friend really concerned about him or not?

Akihiko went to bedroom, bump himself to the bed and hugged Suzuki-san. He realized that from now on, his life would be in danger. If he was lucky, he would live next day. No, correction: if he was lucky, he got killed next day, be released by the pain in his heart.

"Die… huh…" Akihiko murmured. "…it's not that frightening…"

He recalled when Misaki showed him his true self, when those wings spread out from his back. Akihiko would never forget that beautiful sight. If dying meant got to be killed by that beautiful creature—whatever he was a reaper or not—then dying was not frightening at all. Dying would be… so sweet.

"…Misaki." He murmured before he fell slept.

__

The next day, 03.00 PM, Akihiko's apartment.

Misaki was pissed off. He had been ringing the door, asked to be opened for about fifteen minutes, but no one opened the door. He was very tired after his first day in school to be pelted by chalks by that devil Kamijyo. His mood was already bad because of that, and it got worse by this.

_What the hell? Has he become afraid now and won't open the door?_

"Well that won't works, I have your security code door from Nii-chan." Misaki grinned as he press his fingers on each digit of the numbers and unlock the door.

He opened the door and didn't found anyone. He found a letter in the table.

_I'm sleeping, be patient Reaper-in-training. Usami Akihiko._

"WHO'S REAPER-IN-TRAINING YOU BAKA USAGI!!!!" Misaki screamed angrily as he shattered the letter into wretched little papers. He panted afterwards.

_Gonna kill you I SWEAR I WILL!!_ Misaki's head screamed angrily_. How dare you think I'm training with you just because I haven't kill people before!!!_

He turned his head and found something else. He found books.

"What is this? Novels??" Misaki picked one of them. "It seems different with the novels he'd been writing before… Hmm?? Akikawa Yayoi? Is it another penname?" Misaki flipped a random page and started to read.

Only to be gawked when he read the firs t sentence.

_Akihiko closed the gap between his lips and Takahiro's, made Takahiro moaned in the kiss._

"_Mmmmh…"_

_Akihiko then opened Takahiro's clothes, and started to lick on his chest._

"_Takahiro…"_

"_Ahn!!"_

"_Takahiro, I can't hold back anymore." With that, Akihiko opened his pants. "May I enter you?"_

"_Ahh… Aki… Akihiko…!!"_

Misaki was shocked and completely silent like an idiot.

_Akihiko… Takahiro…_

Then he realized what he should do.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Misaki quickly found Akihiko's room and break in.

"WAKE UP YOU HOMO NOVELIST!!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH NII-CHAN…" Misaki screamed angrily. "BUT THIS IS WAY TOO FAR!! WHY DOES NII-CHAN APPEAR IN THIS SHITTY BL NOVELS with… you…"

Misaki stopped his sentence as he gawking in his (supposed to be) prey's room. There's no way… NO WAY in hell this was a twenty eight years old man's bedroom.

Misaki was seeing a child paradise. There were a few teddy bears in the corner, and many robot toys on the floor. There were many countries flags hanging in the room, and Misaki swear he just heard a train's whistle. Even there was a rabbit toy playing… a drum??

Misaki gasped in fear as (the one who supposed to be) his prey woke up from his slumber.

_This human, is… the valedictorian of T university's college of law… The youngest recipient of many awards and novel prizes…_

…_right?_

"So… you… saw it…" Akihiko murmured with a scary, low tone. And after that Misaki realized something he should be remember forever as long he still alive.

_Usami Akihiko is very horrible when he wakes up._

Misaki felt a hand pulled him to the bed as his body shivered in fear. And then he realized that he should be screaming when he was pinned.

"RELEASE ME IDIOT!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED THAT BADLY?!" Misaki yelled and blushed at the same time when the author's hand traveled in his body. "HOMO!!! RELEASE ME!! REMEMBER, I'M A REAPER!!"

"You can stop me if you kill me, right?" Akihiko smirked. "Why don't you kill me already then?"

Misaki glared at him. _What the hell?? Is he talking while he sleeps??_

Akihiko's face softened. Misaki's eyes widen as Akihiko murmured "Takahiro…" before he got back to sleep.

_So HE REALLY IS talking in his sleep?!_

Misaki sighed while Akihiko's body pressed to him in the bed. "You idiot… you're so fall in love with Nii-chan, huh…" Misaki's eyes softened. He tried to get up, but then he realized that entire Akihiko's body was on him. He couldn't get up.

"U-Usagi-san, wake up!!!" Misaki cried. "I can't get up if you don't!!!"

Soft snoring was the only reply. Misaki's eyes twitched. He couldn't move at all!!

"You've got to be kidding me…" He murmured annoyingly.

__

05.00 PM

Akihiko felt he couldn't sleep very well. He positioned himself so he got more comfortable position.

_Weird, I dreamt Misaki come to my room and yelled…_

He turned his head, only to be surprised to see Misaki's blushed annoyed face.

"Finally you wake up."

Akihiko blinked. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"It's your fault idiot!!! Now GET UP so I can kill you!!! YOU'RE WEIGHT!"

"How come you ended up curled by my body in my bed?"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!! GET UP FIRST!! YOUR BODY HOLD ME HERE ABOUT TWO HOURS!!"

Akihiko sighed and got up. He stared at the panted boy.

"Damn… you're so weight!! My back hurts!!" Misaki snapped. "I can't spread my wings… It will kill me if I do…"

"So, you can't kill me today?" Akihiko teased. Misaki gave him a death glare before yelled.

"#$%^&*!#$%!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akihiko laughed, then he remembered something he wanted to ask Misaki.

"Oh, Did Takahiro knew about your real identity?"

The boy stopped his yell and looked up at the novelist. "Huh? Of course he does. We're both angels."

Akihiko's eyes widen. Misaki slapped his mouth. _Shit!!_

"He WHAT?"

"Err, forget I said anythi—"

"No, I heard you very well." Akihiko glared at him. "Takahiro is an ANGEL?!

Misaki nodded, gave up.

"He is an angel of death too?"

Misaki sighed. "No, he is not an angel of death. He is the opposites of me, an angel of life. His mission is to bring lives that will be born in your world. His wings are different with mine. His are white."

Akihiko was shocked to hear this. Takahiro?? An angel of life?? He never imagined Takahiro with white wings before. It was not hard to imagine though.

Misaki sighed again. "Me and my big mouth! Angels should not tell their identities to humans… please don't tell anyone."

The novelist blinked. Misaki stared at him confusedly. "What?"

"You said 'please'."

"Yeah, so? Don't humans said 'please'?"

"But if I remember that you are the one who is going to kill me, it kinda funny to hear you said that." Akihiko chuckled and Misaki flushed. "You could simply kill me to shut my mouth, but you said 'please' instead."

"MY BACK HURTS." Misaki snapped, blaming Akihiko for what happened.

"Yeah, yeah, you can kill me tomorrow then." Akihiko teased. Misaki cursed him in his head.

"Then, what should we do? You can't kill me today."

"Don't you remember that you should tutor me?" Misaki glared at Akihiko.

"Oh yeah. Then let's see your practice exams before you're hospitalized?"

Misaki was blushed. The author stared at him confusedly. Then Akihiko got a click in his head.

"Three months in hospital because of a disease… "Akihiko smirked. "Was that true, or lie? I remember you said angels can't die, but how can they get sick?"

"…it was a lie." The boy murmured embarrassingly. "It was an excuse for my absence in this world. I've been in the heaven, taking the test to be a reaper. There's no way my brother tell you that I was taking a test in heaven, so we made an excuse instead."

Akihiko's face saddened. "So, he knew that you're going to kill me?"

"No he's not!!" Misaki quickly replied. "Nii-chan really wants you to tutor me!! He's in human world much longer than me, so he probably already loves this world as his home too. He was really happy when I got in Mitsuhashi university, even though I though it's humans thing, so I'm not that happy."

He stopped a while to take a break, then he continued. "He just made an excuse for my absence. He didn't know anything about my first mission."

Akihiko looked relieved. Then he asked again. "What happened when you finally killed me?"

Misaki looked like he didn't want to answer it. But he finally spoke.

"Everyone's memories about you in this last six months will be erased, including Nii-chan's memories. They will only remember that you are died in a car accident six months ago."

Akihiko's eyes widen. He did remember he got crashed by a car a few months ago, but didn't get any injuries at all. "So that day I supposed to be dead."

"Yeah." Misaki's face saddened. "It's sad, to be forgotten by your important peoples in your life. I'm sorry."

Akihiko blinked. Misaki stared annoyingly at him. "What now?"

"Are you sure you are a reaper? You're too innocent to be one." Akihiko laughed. Misaki blushed because of anger. "What the hell?! Are you mocking me?! I passed my test two days ago!!"

"You can't kill me twice just because you never kill humans before and become afraid. You asked your prey to be scared. You felt pity for your prey…" Akihiko grinned, made Misaki blushed even more. "…and it's not just that, you said 'please' and apologized to your prey. You certainly fail in my book."

"Shut up!! I will kill you TOMORROW!! Certainly I will!!" Misaki yelled angrily, half of embarrassment. "And for the second time, I can't kill you is because my back HURTS!!"

"Yeah, yeah." Akihiko grinned, while Misaki kept yelling at him.

_What a weird, cute, pure hearted and innocent reaper… _Akihiko thought while smiling at himself.

Just how many days left, until his life finally will be taken by this reaper?

_**To be continued.**_

**Is Misaki too OOC? Or is Akihiko? I don't know. I just got a feeling like that. If they are, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry too if my English were bad. I only got six on my last English test. T,T**

**As always I asked you to review!! Critics or not, anonymous or not, I don't care! As long they support me and help me to do better, it's okay!! Once again, yaay for reviews!! Thank you very much!! XD**


	3. Tears of immortality

**Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.**

**Sorry for the long wait… Vacation is over and school is like a living hell for me… T,T**

"Usagi-san, I don't understand about this one."

"Which one you don't understand? That one is very easy you know. Are all angels this stupid?"

"WELL SORRY FOR BEING STUPID!!I'VE BEEN IN HEAVEN AND IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME UNTIL I CAME BACK TO HUMAN WORLD!!"

"How long is it??"

"Err… more than a hundred years?"

"…you're old."

"SHUT UP!!"

Misaki grunted as Akihiko chuckled. As much as he hate to admit it, even though Akihiko kept teasing him, his method of teaching was way better than anyone who had been taught him up until now. The tutoring thing went (surprisingly) very well and before they realize it, it was night already.

"Let me take you to your home." Akihiko said.

"No, it's okay…"

"It's very late, it would be dangerous if you go home alone."

"Geez, you're just like Nii-chan. You know I can't die. I'm not human, remember? I will be okay."

"No, I'll take you home."

Misaki sighed in defeat. How came this human be so stubborn?

"…fine."

Akihiko forced Misaki to get in to his car and then he got in to his car too and started to turn his red sport car on. Akihiko chuckled as he stared to Misaki, who seemed confused with how to use the seatbelt.

"This is how to use it." Akihiko pulled his seatbelt and showed Misaki how to use it. Misaki blushed. He tried to do the same thing, but in the end Akihiko helped him, made him blushed even more. Akihiko smirked against the boy.

"You're so cute."

Misaki turned red scarlet.

"Shut up!!" And Akihiko laughed.

Misaki sat comfortably as Akihiko began to drive. It was a long silence until Akihiko asked Misaki.

"Hey, Takahiro is an angel right? But he is engaged with human…" Akihiko spoke. Misaki could hear a sad tone in his voice. "Is it okay for angels to married with human?"

For Akihiko's surprise, Misaki's face as well became saddened.

"It's not forbidden, but…"

Akihiko was confused when Misaki stopped.

"…but…?"

"But actually it will be better if… No, we should not have any connection and relationship with humans…"

Akihiko stared at Misaki confusedly as Misaki quickly changed the topic. "How's your novel Usagi-san? Probably that's gonna be the last. It will be better if it's not another trashy BL novel, you're gonna die anyway."

"Hmmmm…"

Akihiko still stared at Misaki. He wanted to ask Misaki more about what Misaki said before, but Misaki looked like he wouldn't answer it and turned his face.

Connection…and relationship between angels and humans…is that even possible?

_Chapter 3. Tears of immortality_

"Thanks for take me home." Misaki said as he opened to gate of his and his brother's house.

"And you thank your prey…" Akihiko smirked while Misaki blushed angrily.

"Well I'm A KIND REAPER AREN'T I?!" Misaki snapped.

"Yeah yeah, thank you Mr. Reaper who can't kill his prey." Akihiko teased.

Misaki glared at him. _I will kill him I will kill him I will kill him…._

"Oh, if I died, then who will be the one who tutor you? I'm kinda worried with your poor grades." Akihiko said again with a smug face. Misaki's face paled.

"………………………"

Akihiko stared at him confusedly. "What?"

"…you're right!!! I forgot to think about that!!!!!" Misaki cried out. "I need someone to help my grades!! At least you must teach me until the end of this semester…"

Akihiko laughed loudly as Misaki gave him a death glare.

"Do you want to say that I can still live for a few months…??" Akihiko giggled. "Oh boy… you're in a wrong job, brat. You should not be a reaper. You should be a comedian… or clown."

"DON'T LAUGH!! I WANT TO KILL YOU SO BADLY NOW!!!" Misaki cried angrily as he got into his own his house. Akihiko still giggled and drove back to his own home.

What just Misaki said was really bothered him though. It may be true that Akihiko was just searching about any possible ways so he could be with Takahiro, even though he is a human. It's useless, since Takahiro fell in love with another girl, who is a human too. Akihiko smiled bitterly.

_We should not have any connection and relationship with humans…_

Misaki's sad face showed up instantly as fast as he remembered that sentence. What exactly did Misaki mean? And why was that face…? Why did he look so sad? So… lonely?

Akihiko suddenly realized that he was thinking about Misaki… again. What's with him lately? Why did he think about Misaki so much? Was it because he still surprised to found out that his crush's brother is an angel, and he still curious about that?

Akihiko sighed when he realized he was already in front of his house.

__

"You're look happier."

Akihiko stared at Hiroki confusedly. They were in the family restaurant where they usually meet. Everything was fine until Hiroki said that…

"What do you mean?" Akihiko asked confusedly.

"I don't know…" Hiroki shrugged. "Usually you look so down and just like a living corpse. Now you're look happier."

Akihiko blinked. "Ha?"

"Is it because of Takahiro? Did you two get closer or something?"

Akihiko's eyes widen. "I don't think so…"

Hiroki was surprised. "But you look… more peaceful now. I always think if you look like this is must be something happened between you and Takahiro."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

They stared each other in silence. Akihiko took his coffee. Was what Hiroki saying true? Did he feel happier?? But he didn't realize it…

"Or is it a new crush?"

Akihiko choked, but the brunette didn't care. Hiroki still stared at Akihiko.

"Why do you think that?" Akihiko asked annoyingly.

"Well… you're always looked so sad because of him," Hiroki replied. "If you're happier, then you must be falling to someone else."

Akihiko's eyes widen. _That's ridiculous…_

"I'm worried about you, you know?" Hiroki sighed. "You were always in love with Takahiro, but he never returned your feelings and made you broken like that… If you're happier then it will be better like that. But I'm curious about your new crush…"

"… I don't have a new crush." Akihiko replied fast.

"Really?? Then is there someone else stumbled on you recently—"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this. I love Takahiro, and that's it." Akihiko snapped, and finally Hiroki became silent.

Weird, Akihiko was feeling a little unsure when he said that. Why? He had been in love with Takahiro for a long time, so… why did he feel unsure about his love?

_Damn… I don't know what happened with my own feelings lately…_

"What about you anyway?" Akihiko asked Hiroki back. "You did say you're not in love anymore with your former crush. So are you in love with someone now?"

Hiroki's eyes widen and his expression was saddened.

"… It's only a dream."

Akihiko blinked. "Uh, sorry, I didn't catch that. Come again?"

"No I'm not in love with anyone right now." Hiroki quickly replied and turned his head. Akihiko realized that Hiroki didn't want to talk about it. He knew that there was something bothering him, but Akihiko decided not to ask.

Both of them parted ways a few minutes later after exited the restaurant. While walking Akihiko wondered about what Hiroki said about him.

_Well… you're always looked so sad because of him, if you're happier, then you must be falling to someone else._

Akihiko did realize it too. Something was changed in his heart, he could feel it. Something was… fading away, and replaced by a new feeling. That feeling was the one that making him happier.

_But what is it??_ Akihiko thought. _What is changing in my heart?_

__

06.00 PM, Akihiko's apartment

"I'm so tireeeed!!! It finally ended!!" Misaki stretched himself right after Akihiko tutored him.

"Don't forget to review it in home." Akihiko said again.

"Yeah, yeah!!" Misaki bumped himself to sofa and greeted Suzuki-san (he was already used with Akihiko so as well Suzuki-san ^^;). Akihiko smiled to himself when he saw Misaki like that while pouring coffee for himself.

PRANG

Misaki turned his head and gawked both at the confused author and the broken glass.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! THE HEAT RESSISTANCE GLASS IS OVER THERE!!" Misaki yelled and ran over Akihiko quickly. "Geez, how come I am the one who know the difference, not the owner?"

He gawked as he saw the bleeding finger of the novelist.

"You're bleeding!! Come here, let me see!!"

"It's okay, it's just a little wound…"

"Don't you know that bacteria can still come to this little wound?" Misaki snapped. "Let's clean it first…"

Akihiko was shocked as he saw Misaki take his bleeding finger slowly to his mouth. He felt weirdly aroused when the mouth licked the tip of his finger and sucked on it.

_He… he sucked it…_ Akihiko couldn't believe how this simple act made him felt so aroused. _How could it be… Why did Misaki…?_

He still watched Misaki's mouth sucking his finger as he felt both pain from the bleed and pleasure from Misaki's tongue.

"There. Now let's wash it in the sink before it began to bleed again… I will search for some bandage for your finger." Misaki pulled his mouth from the finger (that act completely made Akihiko disappointed ^^;) and opened his bag.

"You… licked it…" Akihiko muttered, his eyes still widen due to shock.

"Yeah… Someone teach me a long time ago… you probably haven't born…" Misaki replied fast.

"…and sucked on it…"

"Is… is it wrong?" Misaki began to worry.

"No," Akihiko grinned. "Actually it felt very good…"

Misaki blushed in a second. "You pervert!!!"

Akihiko smirked smugly. "What? I only said the truth. You are the one who thinking like that."

Misaki glared and clenched his fist. _Be patient… the time will come soon when you're going to kill him…_

"Stay still." Misaki said as he brought the bandage and began to treat Akihiko's wound carefully.

And once again, Akihiko stared at Misaki in silence with a weird, pleasure feeling. He still could see the Misaki's red blushed face and smiled.

…_if you're happier, then you must be falling to someone else…_

Akihiko blinked when remembered about what Hiroki just said not a long time ago. Misaki realized the weird expression on the author and looked up confusedly.

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"No… nothing." Akihiko quickly replied.

_No it can't be… right?_

Misaki still stared at him confusedly, but then he didn't bother to ask any further.

As Akihiko watching Misaki treated his wound, he remembered about Takahiro and what Misaki said last night, made Akihiko curious and asked Misaki.

"Hey, Misaki."

Misaki looked up. "What is it?"

"You said it's not forbidden, but why angels should not have any relationship with humans?"

Misaki didn't answer as he turned his head. "Usagi-san, there, I have treated your wound. I gotta go back home now—"

"Don't change the topic," Akihiko snapped. "Why didn't you want to answer it?"

"It's… it's not your business…" Misaki replied weakly, and Akihiko was surprised to see Misaki's expression.

_He looks like… he wants to cry…_

"Look, I gotta go back now…" Misaki hided his face and quickly ran into the door.

"Misaki, wait!!" Akihiko was very curious about the way Misaki act. He successes in grabbed Misaki's hand on time. "I just want to know… but why did you act like this? What's wrong?"

"Why did you _have to want to kn_ow about this!!" Misaki yelled annoyingly.

"What's wrong with that?" Akihiko snapped back. "If you are going to kill me then it will be fair if you tell me what I want to know as long I still alive. We will die, soon or later, that's human's weakness."

Misaki gasped with a shocked glare. "Human's… weakness?"

"Yeah," Akihiko answered fast. "Humans only have a little time to taste their life, it's not like you, who can live forever and do anything without afraid you're going to die. But don't think just because you're a reaper and immortal I will be afraid of you. You're lucky aren't you? You're blessed with immortality…"

"YOU'RE WRONG!!" Misaki screamed, made the older one surprised. "YOU'RE WRONG!! YOU ARE WRONG!!"

Akihiko's eyes widen in shock when he saw Misaki's tears leaked out from his eyes.

"Wh… what…?"

"THAT'S NOT A WEAKNESS!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS BLESSED!!" Misaki screamed as tears fell from his face. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!!! IMMORTALITY IS NOT A BLESS!!"

Akihiko still stared at Misaki confusedly while Misaki panted.

"You… you don't understand anything…." Misaki whined, he still crying. "The pain because of this… this is why I can't made friends with humans…"

Akihiko released his grip. He stared at Misaki, couldn't believe what he saw and what did he just heard. His face's softened, and he became worried.

"Mi… Misaki?" He asked softly.

"Immortality is a curse…" Misaki whispered while he was crying. "It's all because of that… I can't make friends with humans…"

Akihiko blinked, but then Misaki continued.

"It's hurt… we spent time together, but because of immortality, a hundred years feel nothing for me." Misaki sobbed. "I made friends, and they died, I made friends again, and they died again… It just repeated over and over as long I still alive and it's very hurt… That's why, even though it's not forbidden, but this painful feeling is already the punishment as the result of this relationship…"

Akihiko got a click in his head now. This explained Misaki's weird behavior last night too.

_He is lonely._

"That's why, I can't get to close with humans…" Misaki tried to hold his cry, but it's useless. "Because I know, they will die soon before I know it… when you feel you don't want to lose them, but at the same time you know they will disappear forever… It's a miserable feeling… you will never, ever understand this…"

Akihiko was shocked. Akihiko stared at the crying Misaki with a sad face. He never knew about this vulnerable angel had been hiding deep inside his heart. He felt guilty for forcing his own feelings to Misaki, just because he want to get closer to Takahiro, and didn't think of Misaki's feelings.

_I want to make him smile…_

"Then… about Takahiro…"

"It's worse for Nii-chan, because he loves that girl," Misaki cried even more. "He once loved a girl before, and when she died, he as well became broken. Nii-chan just kept crying before, mourning for the girl who will never come back…"

MIsaki stopped a second to wipe his tears, then he continued. "It already broke my heart to see Nii-chan like that, and I still didn't know that when you love a human, the pain of losing him or her was worse than losing friends…"

Akihiko was shocked in silence. Takahiro too, had painful memories…

"Nii-chan hurt much more than I was, and that only make me sadder…" Misaki burst into tears again. "It's not only that!! He knew it for sure that it is very hurt to fall in love with human, he knew it that he will lose her again… yet, he fall in love again…"

"Misaki…" Akihiko touch Misaki's head softly and made Misaki's tearful eyes stared with his own.

_I want to protect him._

"Misaki, I'm sorry." Akihiko said with a sad tone. Misaki's eyes widen. This human who is may be the most stubborn human in the world apologized to him?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's… it's not Usagi-san's fault," Misaki still trying to stop his cry. "You too have experienced hurt and pain because of loving someone… even though Nii-chan won't return your feelings…."

Akihiko smiled bitterly. Was this what Hiroki meant by 'dreaming'? He was only dreaming, hoping Takahiro would return his feelings.

_But in reality, he won't._

"Love is such a horrible feeling, right?" Misaki forced himself to smile, and in a result, he showed that same bitter, sadden smile. "Both you and Nii-chan suffered because of that, and I don't want to feel the same way… losing friends is already an unbearable feeling for me."

"Yeah…" Akihiko sighed as he patted Misaki's head.

__

Time flied fast, as it was December already. Akihiko remembered that Takahiro's birthday was neare and he decided to buy a present. He remembered Takahiro wanted a watch they had seen together before, even though it's kinda expensive for Takahiro. Well, it was cheap for our great lord Usami-sama, so he decided to buy that watch as a present and bought some cakes too.

After he bought and wrapped the present, he made his way to Takahiro's house. His eyes widen as he saw Misaki across the street.

"Misaki!!" He called the boy, and the boy gawked in surprise.

"Cakes? What's the occasion?" Misaki asked.

"It's Takahiro's birthday."

Misaki gawked even more.

"You forget." Akihiko smirked.

"No I DON'T!! Of course I don't forget!!" Misaki almost yelled. His face was blushed very hard and Akihiko chuckled.

"Today I got this…" Misaki showed the author his newest report card. Akihiko blinked and saw the nice scores.

He quickly patted Misaki's head again, made the reaper surprised.

"Good job!!" Akihiko smiled while Misaki blushed.

Misaki felt something hurt in his chest. _No, I can't get too close to humans again…_

"You can kill me now, right?" Akihiko smiled bitterly as Misaki's eyes widen.

_Especially to my prey… the one I will kill with my own hand…_

__

Takahiro was surprised to see the surprise party that Akihiko and Misaki already prepared in his house. Akihiko swore when he saw Takahiro's happy sparkled eyes, if Misaki didn't tell him that Takahiro was an angel too, he would just think Takahiro as a naïve human that he will always love…

_Hm?? That term didn't really sound right now…_ Akihiko blinked. Why?

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Takahiro asked when he caught Akihiko just daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing." Akihiko smiled. "This is a present for you."

Takahiro was very happy and was happier after he opened it. "Usagi… this…"

"You want it right, the watch we saw before." Akihiko smiled.

"But it was very expensive, right?"

"Don't worry, a luxury item per year won't kill you."

Misaki watched his brother and Akihiko with a curious glare.

_What's with him? Present givers are not supposed to be that happy looking…_

"Nii-chan you didn't lock the door—" Misaki's sentence stopped dead as he saw someone in the door.

"Nii-chan…? This…"

"Sorry, I have something important to tell you!!" Takahiro said while brought Usagi who held him tight to the main door. "Usagi, you should know too!"

Akihiko was surprised as Takahiro approached the woman who was standing in front of the door. Misaki was also surprised too.

"Her name is Manami… we… decided to get married."

And Akihiko's eyes widen in shock. He was surprised indeed. And he felt a little sad and jealous because of that, but that's where the weird thing was.

He didn't feel as broken hearted as he should have been always. He didn't feel as hurt as when he heard that Takahiro was engaged. Instead it was a little relief and pure happiness for his friend.

_There was something changed… in my heart…._

Misaki was confused about what to do.

"U-Usagi-san—"

"Ooh!! So you finally decided it!!" Akihiko smiled. "And she is such a beautiful girl too. You're so lucky!!"

"I know, right??" Takahiro put his happy face on. "Thank you!! And actually—"

"—I had wanted to introduce her to Usagi first!!"

BLAM

All of the adults stared confusedly at the reaper boy with a confuse look right after Misaki slammed the wall with his own fist.

"We run out of champagne!! I gonna buy some!!" Misaki yelled.

"Eh? But you're a minor, they won't sell to you…"

"Then Usagi-san come with me!!" And with that, Misaki pulled Akihiko out from his house.

And then everything would be started over here…

"I'm sorry." In the night street, the boy murmured with a tearful face once again, made the novelist surprised.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"It was… horrible…!! He didn't know that you love him so much… you care about him so much… and yet he's…" Misaki cried again. "Even though you both suffered the pain of losing someone, I can't just keep in silence when he broke your heart like that!!!"

Akihiko's eyes widen. _This boy… is really considerate with another people._

"That was… the first time I ever want to punch him…" Misaki mumbled in his cry, and Akihiko was very surprised as he got a click on his head.

_I see now…_

It's weird. He'd been so miserable since he knew Takahiro love another woman, and more hurt when he knew that Takahiro was engaged. But when he met a reaper who was going to kill him, he didn't feel as down as he had been. Was it because he knew that he was going to die and would release all the pain that his heart had been bearing?

Or… was there something else that changed in his heart?

_I understand…_ Akihiko's face softened as he remembered about those weird feelings he had been have since he met Misaki.

_There is something changed in my heart… and I just realized it now._

"And you cried for your prey…" Akihiko teased again.

"Shut up!! Who the hell you think is responsible for this?!" Misaki yelled while tears kept leaking out from his eyes. "Even though I'm going to kill you, but I don't want you to be died in pain!! At least you should be happy!!"

Akihiko smiled warmly as he watched the angel sobbed in front of him.

_I want to protect him._

"If I start crying, I will never stop!!" Misaki yelled again.

_Since when I become this attached to him?_

"It's useless…" Akihiko breathed.

Misaki blinked in his sobs. "Eh?"

"It's since you showed your true self to me, I have already captivated by you."

Misaki was more confused now, he was crying so much, made him didn't really catch what Akihiko said. "What do you mean?"

"It's since that time I have become crazy, I lost to my own feelings and everything begin to change…"

"I don't understand at all!! What do you mean—"

Everything was happened in a second right after when Akihiko breathed 'Misaki…' and pushed Misaki gently to the wall, pinned him, and pressed his mouth to Misaki's as the boy's eyes widen in shock, feeling the boy's breath hitch beneath him.

Misaki quickly pushed Akihiko. His face was all red. He wanted to yell and hit Akihiko, but he can't force himself to do that. Because he himself was stunned in shock and embarrassment more than he was angry. Akihiko brought his hand to Misaki's hair, then to his face, cup his face, and realized that he couldn't pull his hand back.

Misaki hold his breath while his face blushed even more when Akihiko leaned. Suddenly Misaki felt seriousness from this man who had been teased him since they met. He blushed as the violet eyes met with the green eyes. While Usagi-san, still pinning him, he whispered his name once again. 'Misaki…'

_Misaki… Misaki…_

"U… Usagi-san…?" Misaki breathed.

"Misaki…"

And Akihiko didn't let the reaper speak anymore. At the time their mouth met each other for a second time, Misaki didn't push him even though he was just still shocked. Then he realized he stopped crying.

_Something is changing in my heart.I don't love Takahiro anymore._

The snow began to fall in the midnight street, and the wind blew coldly. But the area where the two of them stood was completely warm and silent.

_I have fallen in love… with Misaki, the death himself._

_**To be continued.**_

**Sorry for bad English… If you don't like it, review, if you want another chapter, review… Remember I will only update when there are enough people who interested in my stories, so please review!! =D**

**Hint: Next chapter will be the first story of Egoist, with Romantica a little XD**


	4. Typhoon

**I don't own Junjou Romantica, Nakamura Shungiku does. I'm just her big fan…!! I do own this story though… ^^;**

**Please review after read!! I hope my English is improving in this story…**

_I've… never voice this aloud before… But, if I were to be the most important person in his life, I wonder just how happy I would be…_

__

Beep beep beep beep

"Uh, stupid alarm clock…"

Kamijyo Hiroki woke up from his bed, rubbed his eyes lazily while yawning, and turned off the alarm. He got up from the bed after a few stretching and walked to drink. Professor Miyagi would be very annoying if Hiroki was late (as if Miyagi was not annoying if he didn't late ^^;). He passed the calendar, accidentally see it, and his eyes widen. Then he stunned and became silent.

_The date… is today…_

Kamijyo's eyes saddened as tears built in the corner of his eyes. He sighed and wiped his tears, then he closed his eyes.

_It's only a dream._ Hiroki thought to himself. _I must wake up._

_Chapter 4. Typhoon_

Akihiko's apartment, 07.00 AM

"… I can't believe it…" Misaki murmured with an unpleasant face.

"What is it?" Akihiko asked.

"Well…" Misaki was gazing to Akihiko's super luxury, neat apartment with its elegance in every place… He couldn't believe that this is the place he will live from now on. "I can't believe I'll end up live in this castl—I mean, that Usami-sensei's home, from now on…"

Yup, as you all already predicted. Takahiro went to Osaka for work, and Misaki ended up living with Akihiko, even though at first Misaki was thinking of loving on his own in an apartment. Misaki said Takahiro went to Osaka for work, and Akihiko wondered about the meaning of the work Misaki used. A normal business work, or…

An angel of life's work?

Akihiko blinked. "Well, isn't that easier for you? I told Takahiro you don't need to pay me. And M university is very close from here. You are the one who said that you will do all the house work for paying me."

Misaki still looked unsure. He stared at Akihiko with a confused, suspicious glance. "But…"

"And," Akihiko continued with a smug smirk in his face. "Isn't it easier for you to do _your another work_?"

Misaki's eyes widen and quickly glared at Akihiko. Akihiko grinned and stared back to the reaper boy.

Oh yes, another work as a reaper, as an angel of death. A work to kill him.

"So you do remember about it?" Misaki spoke. His face completely looked unpleasant and he had a cold tone in his voice. "Don't you afraid of me?"

There was no mock tone. Misaki said it with a serious face. Akihiko glanced at him, then replied, still with the smug face. "Why should I?"

"**I am going to kill you**," Misaki said, pressuring every word with a cold, harsh tone. "… but why did you act like there's nothing happened?"

Silence came as a reply.

"You should have known, if I live in your house means it will increase my chance to kill you." Misaki spoke again. "But why did you invite me here?"

"Why did you bother remind your prey?" Akihiko grinned. "You are a very kind reaper aren't you?"

"Don't mock me!!" Misaki yelled, and Akihiko was surprised, taken a back with this sudden outburst.

"You think I won't be able to kill you, right?!" Misaki snapped angrily. "Do you think I will keep afraid with you just because this is my first time?! Don't get me wrong!! I'm here to kill you!! And even though now I can't, but I will!! It's my job after all!"

Akihiko sighed annoyingly. "I don't think like that. I just invite you to live in my house so I can always be with you."

Misaki's eyes widen, then he blushed. Akihiko saw this change of expression and smiled while thinking how cute this naïve boy is.

Misaki averted his gaze, so Akihiko couldn't see his sad expression.

"Hey…"

"What is it?" Akihiko was amused with Misaki's behavior.

"At that time, why… did you kiss me?"

Misaki felt his face was burning hot even more with embarrassment while Akihiko was surprised and smiled at the same time. This boy, is so, so cute…

When there's no reply, Misaki quickly said again. "Fo-forget I said anything!!"

But then he felt two big hands pulled him from back into a warm embrace, made Miskai's face completely turned red scarlet and he was looked both surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's because I love you." Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear softly.

THUMP

Misaki's eyes widen and he gasped for breath. He could felt those hands gripped him even tighter and now it was not just his face alone, but all his entire body felt like burning because of the embarrassment. He could felt Akihiko's breath in his ear. He could feel entire Akihiko's body between their garments, in his back. Misaki shivered, he could feel… Oh God, he could feel…

_So… so hot…_

"Don't lying… I, I know it when humans are lying…" Misaki's voice felt trembled and weak.

"Then you know it that I'm not lying, right?" Akihiko whispered again in his ear. Misaki blushed.

"You… you're not…!!" Misaki said weakly and pushed Akihiko (it's kinda hard to release the grip if you're hugged from the back, but he did release from the hug^^;), made the older surprised. "You… you're in love with Nii-chan…"

Akihiko's eyes widen. His lavender violet eyes stared at Misaki's emerald green eyes. Those eyes… full with sadness, betrayal, unsure, and worry…

Akihiko sighed. Why those eyes showed up again?

"Why… didn't you afraid with me?" Misaki averted his gaze. "Why don't you afraid of death? I-I mean I know that there are a few people who could overcome their fear of dying, but they at least show some fear… That's natural for humans … But why you…"

Akihiko stared at Misaki confusedly. "I don't know. I just feel like may be dying is better than bearing the pain of jealousness and love all the time…"

Misaki stared back at Akihiko sadly. "Do you still desire death because of that, because Nii-chan won't return your feelings?"

"Not anymore," Akihiko smiled at him. "I no longer desire death, if there's a reason for me to die…"

Akihiko walked approached Misaki, while Misaki gulped and slowly took steps to back. But then Misaki's back reached the wall and Akihiko's hands caged him. Misaki's heart began to beat fast.

"I want it to be in your hands Misaki." Akihiko smirked against the trembled, blushed boy. "Kill me, let my blood leave my marks and essence in you. Dirty you with all my blood and all my essence."

Misaki flushed. "You sick pervert homo…!! Stop it already!! I must go to school now!!"

Misaki pushed Akihiko again quickly grabbed his bag and ran away from the luxury house. Akihiko sighed again while watching Misaki go, as he remembered their first kiss in that snowy night street.

***Flashback***

"You stopped crying."

Akihiko slowly broke the kiss and grinned against the boy. His hands cupped Misaki's red blushed face. Misaki's eyes still widen in shock, while his mouth still opened a little due to the kiss. Akihiko licked his wet lips, but then Misaki pushed him. Akihiko stared at Misaki's hurt face and his eyes widen in shock.

"We… we must go home now…"

Misaki turned his head and slowly walked to his home. Sighing sadly, Akihiko followed him.

***End of flashback***

Akihiko sat in the couch and stared at Suzuki-san. He bumped himself to the bear and began to light his smoke. He wondered why Misaki's face looked so sad. Why?

Actually, deep down Akihiko already knew that Misaki may hate him. He had been teasing him since they met. And actually Akihiko himself didn't really like Misaki at the first time they met. He kept compare him to Takahiro, and Akihiko had loved Takahiro for many years. That kind of love usually won't fade away that easily. But now, after Takahiro dumped him, suddenly he confessed to Misaki. Who wouldn't have though Misaki was being used for replacement? Misaki must be thinking he was being used as a replacement, that's why Misaki became to hate him and avoided him. And it's not just that, Misaki was sent to kill him in the first place.

_But even so_, Akihiko sat up while hugged Suzuki-san. _This feeling is true. I have truly fallen for him, I have already become his prey from the start._

_And I want him…_

__

Mitsuhashi university, 10.00 AM

"It's weird, huh?" Keiichi Sumi, Misaki's classmate who sat beside him said. "Kamijyo the devil is very strict and passionate about literature, but now he's late and has not showed up…"

"Yeah…" Misaki replied. His mind was registered to somewhere else. He was thinking about what just Akihiko said…

_It's because I love you._

Misaki blushed in a sec and quickly hide his face with his arms, but then his eyes saddened.

Suddenly the door opened and Hiroki came to the class. Most of the class was surprised in shock as they all saw Hiroki's sad, dead eyes. Hiroki put his books on the teacher's table and apologizing.

"Sorry, I'm late. I woke up late this morning," Hiroki voice was very weak.

All of the students, including Misaki, gawked. _He WOKE UP LATE???? The demon is APOLOGIZING??? _

And the weirdness didn't stop there. The student were shocked to see Hiroki didn't pelt a student who was sleeping in the class with chalks (it appeared to be Sumi who was sleeping ^^;) instead he asked, (Yep, ASKED) Misaki to wake him up. Misaki was stunned for few seconds until he realized that he must wake his friend up.

_What's wrong with him?! For the heaven sake, is human's world going to the end?!_

Misaki was certain about that and paled when he saw that devil smiled, even though it was a very sad smile and no one saw it except Misaki.

_The world is going to the end…_

__

Akihiko's apartment, 03.00 PM

Akihiko had decided it. He is going to talk with Misaki about his feelings. Akihiko won't let the misunderstanding got Misaki wrong and hate him even more. Then he heard the door was being opened.

_He's here._

"Oi, Misa—"

"THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!" Misaki's sudden burst made Akihiko blinked and confused.

"…what?"

"THE WORLD!!" Misaki looked mad here, Akihiko didn't understand at all what's wrong with this teen. "Kamijyo-sensei didn't pelt chalks at all just now!! He didn't yell, didn't get angry when there's a sleeping student in his class!! HE EVEN SMILED!! THE WORLD'S END MUST BE NEAR!!"

"Uh, wait for a sec, Misaki…" Akihiko was trying to keep himself stay calm. He didn't know what's wrong nor he know what's got into this weird reaper brat, but when Misaki said something about 'Kamijyo', then he must be talking about Hiroki… wait, what?

"What did you just say??" Akihiko said with widen shock eyes.

"I said, Kamijyo the devil didn't pelt chalks at all, he didn't yell, didn't get angry when there's a sleeping student in his class, he even smiled…"

Okay, The Hiroki Akihiko had always been know would never smile to his students, so there must be something wrong with his childhood friend. Now that he thought about it, Hiroki was weird lately. The last words he said to Akihiko were something about 'It's only a dream' and Akihiko didn't get anything from that at all. They were rarely talking to each other too for these past months.

"Misaki, stay home. I need to do something." Akihiko quickly grabbed his jacket and cell phone, then went out leaving Misaki blinked confusedly in his landlord's apartment.

__

"Hiroki, where are you?!" Akihiko put his cell on his ear while driving his red sport car to Hiroki's apartment. "Can we meet now? We need to talk."

"_What is it Akihiko, if it's your newest manuscript, could it wait? Please not today, I want to be alone for now…"_

"No, that's definitely why we must meet." Akihiko snapped. "You've been weird lately and we're not seeing each other for months. I'm worried about you."

"_I see… Sorry, but please, Akihiko—"_

"Forget it." Akihiko stopped his car while blinked, couldn't believe the coincidence he saw. "I saw you sitting in the park. I'm going to there."

Hiroki's eyes widen in surprise as he saw Akihiko parked his car across the park where he sat now. Hiroki averted his gaze when Akihiko approached him and Akihiko saw his sad eyes.

Akihiko took a seat beside him and stared at him with a serious face. "Look, Hiroki…"

"Akihiko, please… today is my private time." Hiroki snapped, but his voice was trembled. "Could you just go…"

"Listen Hiroki," Akihiko sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with you. We haven't meet for months. I'm your friend and I'm worried. You act really weird the last time we met when we were talking about your love life…"

Akihiko cut himself as he remembered and realized something. _Hiroki's love life… Unrequited love…_

Hiroki's love problem actually same with Akihiko was. Hiroki must be understands the feeling and the pain of unrequited love just the same as Akihiko does if what Akihiko was thinking is true. Hiroki stayed in silence as Akihiko stared at him with a worry face.

"Are you… still in love with that person who would never return your love?"

"No…It's not that…" Hiroki smiled sadly. He sighed afterwards. "I think I made you worry so much. Sorry Akihiko, I will tell you everything, do you mind?"

Akihiko blinked. _So there is something…_

"Yes, of course." Akihiko quickly replied. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Hiroki smiled, still with that sad smile. "Well, about him, my unrequited love… I was really broken after I realized that he would never return my feelings…"

Akihiko felt Hiroki glanced at him for a sec, but Hiroki continued.

"I loved him so much, yet he love another person… after that, I was crying in here, the same exact place, a few years ago."

"A few years ago? That's long time ago…" Akihiko's eyes widen.

"I'm not finished," Hiroki glared at him. "The problem is not my unrequited love."

Akihiko blinked. "It's not?"

"No," Hiroki's face saddened again. "It's a typhoon."

Akihiko stared at his childhood friend confusedly while Hiroki closed his eyes.

_It all happened six years ago…_

__

Kamijyo Hiroki, 22 years old, just had his first love broken by his own childhood friend, who none than other is Usami Akihiko. He may look strict and easy to angry, but he had a very vulnerable heart inside. Sitting in the park alone, Hiroki was trying to forget about his first love, who he loved very much for years. His childhood friend. His very first love.

The voices of children playing surrounded him couldn't be heard by Hiroki. Hiroki was drowned, by the pain and sadness in his heart, couldn't bring himself to the world around him. He just kept his heart locked from falling in love again and stayed in his own dark world.

_I was the one who seduced him._

***Flashback***

"A blindfold is all you need." Hiroki said in the bed with Akihiko, who still looked unsure in front of him.

"It will be just like your beloved Takahiro were here, in your arms…" Hiroki smiled again while covered Akihiko's eyes with the blindfold, before he kissed Akihiko.

_That was… a completely my own naïve feelings._

"Kuh… Ahhh…"

Hiroki could feel Akihiko inside him. He could feel him. He could feel Akihiko's cold hands sweeping his hands. He could feel everything…

_Your cool hands felt so good on my skin…_

Hiroki smiled both from pleasure and happiness. Will it reach him? By this, will his feelings reach to Akihiko? Hiroki had too much pride to say how much he loved Akihiko, little did he know the way he showed Akihiko his love, was the wrong, harsh one.

"…ro… Hiro…kkh!!"

Akihiko thrust Hiroki a few times, treated him lovingly with his eyes blinded by the blindfold. Hiroki could feel their sweats became one and his cool fingers touched his skin, touched and cupped his face. Oh how much Hiroki wanted this person to call his name, to feel his love…

"Ahh, ahh… Aki… ahh!"

_I love you…_ Hiroki's eyes sparkled with hope. _I love you so much…_

Akihiko's head rolled back and gripped Hiroki's face tighter before he came and said that name…

"Ta… Takahiro…"

And that's it. The pain could not be avoided. The mistake could not be repaired. The damage was done for both of them in the silence and pants. Akihiko was punished by the pain for using another person as his love. Hiroki was punished by the pain for using the chance of Akihiko's unrequited love to take him.

_All that's left is my memory of his touch…_

Hiroki realized it not so long that Akihiko would never return his feelings. He completely saw Hiroki as Takahiro, and he felt sorry for Hiroki too. Both of them just wounded their selves by even more hurt and regret. But everything was too late.

_My love will never be returned._

***End of flashback***

Hiroki smiled to himself bitterly. He just sat there, gripped his pants, while tears built in the corner of his eyes. Such a naivete… even with all the prides he had…

_I thought that my feelings would get through to him if we had sex. _Hiroki thought bitterly, but then again, with everything he had done, Akihiko still didn't looked back at him. His love was dead. Tears began to fall from his face and broken heart. He thought that he must forget about his love, about Akihiko, and promised to himself that he would never, ever fall in love again…

That was, until certain rocket bottle came from the sky and crashed in front of Hiroki, made Hiroki shouted because of the surprise, and then someone came.

Everything just was, until that very tall boy, with a very warm aura, came and saw Hiroki's tearful eyes.

Hiroki realized, that he was crying in front of that tall boy sight. He quickly wiped his tears, but that boy grabbed Hiroki's hand, and without even bothering Hiroki's confused protest, to a group of drinking old man.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kusama Nowaki."

Hiroki hadn't realize it that time, even after he knew that Nowaki's hand similar with Akihiko's hand, and after he felt that Nowaki's hand is very warm, unlike Akihiko's cold hand, that he will unlock his heart, allowing Nowaki to came inside and replacing all the pain and hurt memories. As the times they share together flowed, and so Hiroki's heart changed…

"Hiro-san, I love you."

"W-what…" Hiroki's eyes widen by the sudden confession. He felt his heart thumping harder than usually it does.

"I asked you to be a tutor, because I fell in love with you at first sight."

"Love at first sight?" Hiroki was blushing very hard. "What are you… talking about…?"

"First time I saw you, you were crying, that was because of Usami-san, right?" Nowaki said again. "I don't know what happened, but I'd never do anything to make you cry."

Hiroki felt his face heating when Nowaki continued. "Your crying face attracted me deeply, but I want to see you're smiling."

"You… you're to direct…" Hiroki replied weakly. His face was already bright red.

"You don't like it this way?"

"No… I'm just not used to it…"

Hiroki felt his body was also heating as he felt two pair of hands embraced him from the back. He could feel Nowaki's bare chest from his back. He could die just because of the embarrassment and weird happiness that flowing in his beating heart.

"Then allow me to get you used to it."

Hiroki could feel Nowaki's breath in his ear. _So hot…_

"If you've always been the one loving, then from now on it's your turn to be loved by me."

_That warm, lovingly voice, those sweet words… _Hiroki shut his eyes tightly and tried to act calm, even though it failed because he couldn't control these weird feelings in his heart. _Why?? Akihiko had been always the one I love…_

Nowaki's hand moved to open Hiroki's shirt slightly, made the older man gasped and blushed.

_And yet… now…_

"I love you."

Hiroki's shut eyes now opened widely due to shock and embarrassment.

"I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki said softly. "So please… fall in love with me too."

Hiroki couldn't deny his heart for much longer.

_It's all your fault. _Hiroki, despite of the embarrassment, slowly brought his hand to Nowaki's.

_It's all because your hands are just so warm…_

Nowaki moved both of them to the bed and continued his activity.

"Ahh…" The soft moan began to echo in the room.

_Nowaki means 'typhoon'. Since when was I sucked in by it? Dizzied by you… dazed by you…_

_By the time I noticed, I was already falling._

____

"So you found another love…" Akihiko said with widen eyes. He sure was surprised.

"Yeah, even though he's younger than me about 4 years, he much kinder and sweeter from the one I loved before too." Hiroki said coldly to him. Akihiko stared at him confusedly. Akihiko wondered why he feels a little annoyed.

"And for these past years you've been dating with him?"

"Yeah…" Hiroki replied. "But…"

__

"Hiro-san, do you believe in angels?"

"Eh?" Hiroki stared at Nowaki confusedly when they were in Hiroki's house.

"I've always believe from I was a little that angels were exist to bring happiness!!" Nowaki smiled like a child. "How about you?"

"I don't believe in them of course." Hiroki answered quickly. "I mean, if they do exist, then why we couldn't see them? I can't believe you think something like that exists, that's why you're a brat."

Seeing Nowaki's hurt sad face, Hiroki quickly felt guilty in his face. _Uhh that face again…_

"Hey Nowaki…" Hiroki said embarrassingly, tried to give up to his prides.

"If… they do exist to bring happiness, then you are my…" Hiroki stopped dead as he felt his face burning hot and blushed.

_There's no way I could say it!!! It's too sappy and embarrassing!!_

"Yes?" Nowaki stared at Hiroki confusedly. Then embarrassingly Hiroki muttered.

"You are… my angel…"

__

Akihiko's eyes widen as 'angels' term was brought up. He quickly think of Misaki and wondered what would Hiroki react if he knew that angels _do exist_. Not only to bring happiness, but also to kill you.

"What happened after that?" Akihiko asked.

"He hugged me like crazy and we had sex." Hiroki answered with a plain cold tone. "I was beginning to believe that angels were did exist until he suddenly went to America without bothering telling me!!"

Akihiko blinked. "America?"

"Yeah, he ended up going to a national medical university and went to America to study aboard." Hiroki said again. "At first I was angry with him, but later I remembered that I was the one who suggested it to him."

Akihiko stared at him with an 'I know it' glare and Hiroki flushed.

"Then why are you looked so sad?" Akihiko said again. "Is he ditched you or something?"

"No… but he should have come back to Japan at this date, last year."

Akihiko stared at Hiroki confusedly and He waited until finally Hiroki spoke with a sad face.

"The plane crashed. Everyone's died. Their bodies can't be recognized and some of their body lost."

Akihiko's eyes widen in shock as Hiroki spoke again with a bitter tone, tears built in the corner of his eyes and fell from his face.

"Nowaki is dead."

_I've… never voice this aloud before… But, if I were to be the most important person in his life, I wonder just how happy I would be…_

_If only, if only I have courage to say it to him before he's gone…_

_But angels do not exist. It's all is just a dream, and I must wake up._

_**To be continued.**_

**Sorry for Hiroki's flashback that looked exactly the same in the manga, but I promise the main story is very different with the manga. I must include some stories in the manga so the story would worked.**

**I beg you please review!!! I felt really happy and motivated when someone reviews me. It feels like you guys want to support me and want to help me improve. So once again please review and thank you very much!!**


	5. Wake me up or not

**OMG Thank you very much to the reviews you are the best everyone XD!!! Once again, Sorry for the long wait. I will tell you guys, I'm not a native speaker. So, forgive me if there are many grammar mistakes here. But I'm trying to do my best for sharing my fic. The right owner, of course is Nakamura Shungiku-sensei sama!! And up to the story!!**

Akihiko couldn't believe his ears. Hiroki's lover? _Dead_? He stared at Hiroki, both with confuse and pity sad eyes. What Hiroki had been bearing up until now. How his heart had been hurting, until now…

To lose someone, who you loved very much, and he loved you back very much too, is too much… too cruel!!

_Love is such a horrible feeling, right? _Akihiko recalled again what Misaki had said to him a few months ago. Now he realized it how true that statement is. He turned his eyes to Hiroki, who looked very calm, but his face was full of tears. Akihiko wanted to say something, but no words came out from his lips.

"Angels," Hiroki spoke again. "…do not exist."

Akihiko bit his lips and clenched his eyes shut with a sad expression.

Hiroki, had been suffering too, for this entire year, all this time…

"I wish… It's only a dream…" Hiroki said softly. "If I didn't meet him, even though it still hurt, it wouldn't felt this painful…"

Akihiko didn't say anything, but he kept listening. Hiroki continued.

"I even always thought that since he gone, that everything was a dream, and I will wake up someday…"

"Hiroki…" was all Akihiko could only say. He couldn't do anything even for his childhood friend. "I… I'm sorry, I don't…"

"It's not your fault." Hiroki cut Akihiko's words. "Actually, I kinda relieved after I told you all of this. Thank you."

Akihiko stared at Hiroki sadly, but Hiroki just smiled at him. Even though it was a sad, hurt smile that didn't have any hope and happiness within.

Hiroki closed his eyes and wiped his tears. "If only, if only I could tell him, how much I loved him… how happy I was, to be the most important person in his life…" Hiroki stopped and gripped his pants. "I'm such an idiot, egoist person aren't I? Even though I want to tell him so much… just because of my pride…"

"Hiroki… it's enough." Akihiko finally sighed and put his hand on Hiroki's back. "It's enough. Just… just release it already."

Hiroki's eyes widen, as tears were built again in the corner of his eyes. Those words weirdly broke the chain in his heart, and he began to explode, screaming while he crying again on Akihiko's shoulder.

_Love is such…_

Akihiko closed his eyes and stared at Hiroki who cried desperately with a sad look.

_Chapter 5. Wake me up or not_

Mitsuhashi university, 09.00 PM

That night, rain was poured really hard, but Hiroki didn't care. He let all his body soaked in rain, in the middle of humans traffic who were running away to protect themselves from the rain. Hiroki only walked with no direction, until he finally caught the sight of the university he had been working at.

Hiroki remembered vaguely that his bags and books were still at his office, so he came in to take it back. The water dripped from his face, his shirt, his chin and his eyes as he walked with pale, dead stare.

_Hiro-san…_

Hiroki fought back the urge of crying in his eyes. He should have forgotten about Nowaki. It's been a year after all, but he just couldn't. He couldn't forget about Nowaki at all. His voice, his warmth, his eyes. Everything. Everything about Kusama Nowaki. Everything about him couldn't be forgotten, and Hiroki was suffering because of that.

He didn't realize that he had reached his office, until a certain Miyagi Yoh came out from the office and shouted.

"WHOA!! Kamijyo, I thought I saw a ghost!!" Miyagi quickly said as Hiroki blinked confusedly in front of him. "Hey, you're soaked!! Came in!! I will search for a towel."

Miyagi put the towel on Hiroki and realized Hiroki's red eyes immediately. Quickly suspicious he sat on his chair and began to question Hiroki.

"Kamijyo, what's wrong? You just cried, aren't you?"

Hiroki stayed in silence and he covered his face with the towel quickly. "No, I'm okay…"

Miyagi was waiting for Hiroki to say something, but when there was no reply, he sighed sadly. "Kamijyo, you know… you try to put an impenetrable defense around you, but you're unaware that actually it full of chinks."

Hiroki's eyes widen at the professor who put his serious face on. That made Hiroki confused for Miyagi who had been teasing him and disturb him at work could make such a serious face too.

"I'm worried about you, as a professor and as a friend too. You don't want all the achievements we had been attained together go just because you're not in a fit condition to work, right?" Miyagi pressured again.

Hiroki's eyes saddened. He had worried many people too because of his own problem. Akihiko, and Miyagi, both of them were concerned about him. He must hold a grip of himself.

"I'm sorry Professor…" Hiroki tried to put a smile in his face. "Today is… my lover's death anniversary."

Miyagi's cigarette fell from his mouth as he couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes.

"Today's wha…?? Err, s-sorry Kamijyo. I really didn't expect this…" Miyagi stuttered in his confuse. Hiroki blinked but then he chuckled, made the professor stared confusedly at him.

"Sorry, it's kinda weird to see you confused like that," Hiroki said. "It's not your fault Professor. Thank you anyway for worrying about me."

Miyagi still stared at him with a concerned look. Hiroki finally sighed.

"Do you know how it feels… to lose someone you really loved… someone who loved you back?"

Miyagi smiled for Hiroki's surprise. "I know. I experienced it too."

Hiroki's eyes widen in disbelief. _He experienced it?_

"Is it about the divorce with the dean's daughter? You said about that a few days ago…"

"No… someone else before her… She died due to sick. The divorce thing maybe it's because I still can't forget about her."

Both of them became silent and their eyes saddened as they looked at each other. Hiroki finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Professor…"

"No no, don't worry about it." Miyagi smiled. "It's all happened in the past. We should forget about it already."

Both Miyagi and Hiroki knew about that. They knew that they must forget about the past already. But they knew it as well that they wouldn't be able to forget their spouse for maybe forever.

"Anyway, I'm more interested in your mate… How did she like?" Miyagi tried to light the atmosphere up. "I can't imagine there was someone who wanted to be your lover…"

Hiroki's eyes widen. "Well, he—"

"Wait a second, did you say HE?!" Miyagi cut Hiroki's sentence fast with a shock stare. Hiroki glared at him.

"Yeah, HE. D-do you have a problem with that??"

"Err, no. Sorry." Miyagi laughed awkwardly. "I'm just surprised, ahahaha… but the most important thing in the relationship is love right?? So it's not a problem!!"

Hiroki still glared at him for a while, but then he sighed.

"You right. Love is…"

__

"Where did you go?"

Akihiko blinked to Misaki, who had been waiting for him in hours, still stayed awake in Akihiko's apartment. Akihiko turned his gaze to his watch. It said 10.30.

"You didn't need to wait for me," Akihiko still couldn't hide his surprise. He didn't expect Misaki would wait for him until night (and actually made him happy^^). "You can just sleep already. You have class tomorrow, right?"

"Well…" Misaki blushed. "You just left like that… I don't know what to do so I j-just wait… a-anyway!! You don't need to worry about me!! I'm an angel after all!! I don't sleep!! Don't get me wrong I d-don't worry about you at all!!"

Akihiko chuckled. Misaki did have a point. He is an angel after all, not a human. Do they sleep? They can't even die.

"So… where did you go?"

"…I just comforted a friend."

Misaki glared at Akihiko suspiciously. "Tell me. You rushed out when I told you about Kamijyo-sensei. You two must be acquaintances. "

Akihiko sighed. No use to hide it any longer. "He's my childhood friend, but we're rarely speaking with each other lately. And after I heard his weird behavior from you, I became worried."

Misaki blinked. Childhood friends? The devil and the pervert? What a small world, and a good combination…

Akihiko smiled sadly. "I don't know anything. All this entire year, he'd been suffering."

Misaki stared at the novelist confusedly. "What happened with Kamijyo-sensei?"

"Today is his lover's death anniversary."

Misaki's eyes widen and became saddened quickly. "Oh… another victim of love, huh…"

Akihiko didn't reply him as he light his cigarette up. He still wondered what was Hiroki doing now.

"He wished it was all dream and forget about his lover already. So that's all this 'dream' stuff he'd been talking about…" Akihiko huffed, a gray smoke came out from his mouth. "He looked really broken when I see him today. He said he wants to wake up, but I don't know how to help him."

Misaki's eyes narrowed. Akihiko blinked as he sensed warning from Misaki's eyes.

"Misaki?"

"I can cure him."

Akihiko coughed and Misaki glared. Akihiko stared at Misaki confusedly.

"You what?"

"I can wake him up." Misaki said. His eyes saddened, made Akihiko more confused and worried. When he was about to say something, Misaki cut him.

"I can erase his memories."

Akihiko's eyes widen in shock and Misaki's expression looked even bitter than before.

"You… angels can do such a thing too?" Akihiko couldn't hide his surprise tone in his voice. But Misaki turned his head.

"No… not all angels can do this. Usually they have their unique talent. I can erase memories of someone and know when someone lied." Misaki stopped a while, but then he continued.

"This is the best thing I can do, but it's very… cruel and sad. Is it okay with you?"

Akihiko's eyes saddened. He had been hoping to die before, so he could be released from the pain and suffering because of his unrequited love, Takahiro. Did Hiroki feel the same way?

_Does he… even more suffering than that? Losing someone who you love and loves you, and he will never come back too…_

"If is it okay with Hiroki himself, then I won't interfere…" Akihiko replied weak. Misaki became silent as well.

"Then tomorrow, I will invite Kamijyo-sensei to come here. He's your friend right? Is that okay?"

Akihiko just hesitated only for a second before replied, "Yes."

__

Mitsuhashi university, 02.00 PM

"Misaki, do you know the rumor that has been spreading to entire school lately?" Sumi asked Misaki after the bell that is the sign of the class's ending was ringing.

"Eh?" Misaki looked at his senpai confusedly.

"They said the world is going to end. And Kamijyo-sensei's weird behavior is the main reason of that."

"Oh, that." Misaki laughed awkwardly. _Actually, I think I AM the main reason of that rumor… think about it, I've been running and yelling about something like that yesterday after school…_

Misaki turned his gaze to Hiroki, who still looked down, the same as yesterday and sighed. After bid a farewell to Sumi and made sure everyone in class except Hiroki had gone home, Misaki approached Hiroki. Hiroki, of course stared at the green eyed boys confusedly, but then put his devil mask fast.

"What is it, Takahashi?" Hiroki tried to act calm and strict as he had always been. "Do you have any question about the lesson? If not get out from my sight already and do the essay I gave you—"

"Kamijyo-sensei," Hiroki's eyes widen as he heard a cold, yet a sad tone came out from his student's lips. "Do you believe in angels?"

That question sure made the older brunette smack the teacher's table. He stood up with a shock, confused, suffering and irritated widen eyes to Misaki's blank expression. He remembered vaguely that those words were said to him once by Nowaki (and that surely hurt his heart again). He then remembered as well that this boy was the one Akihiko had said to him to be appeared in his dream, as an angel of death. A reaper.

"You—what… How that even supposed to have anything to do with literature and my lecture!!" Hiroki quickly snapped as his face flushed with anger, but Misaki could feel the trembling voice within. "Are you joking with me?! If you do just get out already or I will give you another essay to do—"

Hiroki cut himself out as Misaki quickly spread his black wings out and widen his eyes in shock and disbelief. The black feathers flew to everywhere in class. Hiroki gasped. Misaki didn't say anything and just stared at the trembling teacher in front of him.

Hiroki suddenly felt he lost his energy and fell to floor. He felt all his body shivered and stared at Misaki with both fear and amaze. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Hiroki really didn't want to believe this, but he must admit it.

"Takahashi…" Apparently the ability to speak had come back to Hiroki. "You are… an angel?"

Misaki just smiled sadly at him. "Do you hate angels, Sensei?"

Hiroki's eyes softened and he turned his face. "Yes, I do. I always thought that they were the one who took Nowaki from me."

Misaki's eyes widen. Nowaki? Isn't that a man's name?

_Another gay like Usagi-san, huh?_ Misaki sighed.

Hiroki turned his stare to Misaki. This time he was not looked afraid anymore. "If you are an angel, then could you release my pain? If you are the one who took him…"

"Humans dying have nothing to do with angels." Misaki spoke. "We, angels of death only took their lives when those humans were still alive after their time stopped."

"Stopped? What does it mean?"

"It's when you should have died, but you are still alive. Apparently my landlord right now Usami Akihiko, who is also your friend is one of those humans." Misaki said again.

Hiroki was surprised when he heard the name of his childhood friend brought by this boy and stunned in shock. He let everything came to his head until he got a click in his head.

_Wait… he's the freeloader that Akihiko had been talking about!! And it's not just that!! The surname is just the same with Takahiro… and then Akihiko's dream wasn't a normal dream!! There's no way this just a merely coincidence!! And Akihiko too is…_

"You… you're going to kill Akihiko?!" Hiroki glared at him. "No I won't let you take him too!!"

"Well I won't for now…" Hiroki heard an irritated tone in Misaki's voice. "I'm still new, and he's my first time… I need time to kill him…"

Hiroki gawked. A reaper that sent to kill Akihiko, but never kill someone before… Everything was just like Akihiko had predicted!!

"No wonder you can't kill him. It's a bad luck for every angel to have Akihiko as their prey." Hiroki smirked.

"You are VERY right." Misaki replied him, annoyed with the fact that HE is the unlucky one to get a certain perverted silvered hair snob novelist as his first prey.

After a long silence, Misaki finally spoke again. "I can wake you up."

Hiroki's eyes widen and he hesitantly looked up to Misaki's face.

"W…what?"

"I can wake you up from your dream. I can release you from the pain of losing him." Misaki said with a sad voice as Hiroki blinked. "But I promised Usagi-san to bring you to his house, so can you come with me?"

Hiroki was hesitating, but finally he nodded with an unsure look in his eyes.

__

Akihiko's apartment, 04.00 PM

Akihiko stared at Suzuki-san across the sofa he sat boringly. He was about to light his fifth cigarette when he heard the door was being opened. He stood and his expression was changed when he met Misaki and Hiroki.

"Hiroki…" was Akihiko could only mutter. Hiroki stared back at Akihiko.

"So your freeloader is a reaper huh..?"

Akihiko's eyes widen. Did Misaki tell him his identity?

"Misaki? You're not supposed to give humans your identity aren't you? Is it okay to tell Hiroki about this?" Akihiko asked Misaki confusedly while Hiroki glared at him.

"He's not a human?" Misaki blinked, that made Akihiko confuse as well. "But… I thought I sense…"

"What do you mean by that?" Akihiko stared suspiciously.

"Oh well, he will forget about it later." Misaki finally said calmly. Hiroki's eyes widen in shock.

"W-what?? Forget… What do you mean?!"

Misaki turned his gaze to his teacher with a sad face. "I will wake you up from your dream. I can release all your pains… You won't suffer anymore from the feeling that called love."

Hiroki blinked confusedly before he realized another meaning in Misaki's words.

"You… you're going to erase my memories about him…" Hiroki said with disbelief eyes and surprised expression. Both Misaki and Akihiko became silent.

"You will forget about my identity too." Misaki said again. "I will erase your memories of your died lover. But I warn you, those memories will never come back. You will not only forget about the pain of losing him, but also the happiness and precious memories with him, everything about him as well. Do you still want to continue?"

Hiroki was taken a back with this. He was confused and didn't know what to do. He just couldn't take it for much longer. He had been suffering for losing Nowaki and just wanted everything ends.

"Y-yeah…" Finally Hiroki said, even though his face still looked very confused, unsure and awfully sad. Akihiko stared at Hiroki sadly.

"Fine, then closed your eyes Sensei." Misaki commanded before he spread his black wings. Hiroki did just like what Misaki ordered him. Akihiko was surprised and amazed to see white glows came out from Hiroki's body and black feathers flew to everywhere they could in his house once again. Hiroki himself could feel something absorbed from his body.

_This is the best right? _Hiroki smiled wryly to himself. _Now I will be released from all those pains. Now finally I could go back to what I supposed to be. Prideful, strong, calm and a composed man. I won't remember those sad feelings again. Everything will be forgotten now…_

_Everything… about Nowaki…_

Hiroki opened his eyes suddenly. He will forget everything about Nowaki. Those precious moments. His voice. His warmth body. His kind eyes. His lovingly voice. His warm smile. Everything. _Everything._

_Hiro-san… I love you._

He will forget about the love they share for each other. The time they spare for each other. Everything will be gone. They will be gone, and never come back.

Is this what he really wants?

_Hiro-san…_

"No…" A soft voice came out from his lips as tears built again in his eyes. Misaki blinked in surprise as he saw Hiroki's tears.

"No… No, no!! NO!!!" Hiroki yelled as tears fell from his face. "Don't erase them!! DON'T!! STOP THIS!!"

Misaki stopped quickly with a confused face, as well Akihiko. Both of them started to get worry and approached Hiroki.

"Hiroki!!" Akihiko quickly gripped Hiroki before Hiroki fell. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Kamijyo-sensei…?" Misaki asked carefully and stared at Hiroki with a worry face.

"Stop it…" Hiroki whispered, his voice was trembling. Tears still leaked out from his eyes. "I don't care anymore if it's a dream… I don't care if I will never wake up anymore… but please don't… don't erase them..."

Both Misaki and Akihiko stared at him with pity and sad expression in their faces. They looked at Hiroki, who now was crying and seemed couldn't stop for a while.

"Kamijyo-sensei you idiot…" Misaki mumbled softly as his eyes saddened. "It would be better if you just forget about everything…"

_Love is such… a cruel and horrible feeling. It will chain you and bond you with pain, agony and sadness. And even after you were suffering because of that, you won't be able to release the pain forever…_

"Yeah… You will got an A score in your next test." Hiroki smiled sadly while he wiped his tears. "You're right. I'm such an idiot."

"Hiroki…" Akihiko sighed again.

"Don't worry or pity me Akihiko. It won't be better if I lose my memories of Nowaki either. I will just go fell to the one I loved before. It was much worse than this."

Akihiko stared at Hiroki confusedly. "I really wonder who was it, your first love…"

Hiroki turned his eyes from Akihiko's stare. "…you don't even know him, don't worry."

Misaki's eyes narrowed and stared at Hiroki suspiciously.

"I must go home now. Thank you for trying to help me, Akihiko, and Takahashi too…" Hiroki said again, and somehow being appreciated by the devil made Misaki blush. "I'm so sorry for everything. I won't tell anyone about your identity Takahashi, don't worry."

"Hiroki." Akihiko called him and smiled. "You were right at that time, I… have fallen to someone else."

MIsaki blushed right after and Hiroki caught that sign.

"You fall to someone's dangerous." Hiroki smirked and Akihiko just chuckled. Misaki glared at the two of them. He felt like being mocked here.

Hiroki exited the house and closed the door silently.

"His first love is someone I don't know huh…" Akihiko blinked.

"He lied." Misaki whispered, and Akihiko looked at him.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"No, nothing." Misaki turned his gaze. "Sensei is very pitiful. He chose to be suffering than lose his memories. No matter what he will be more hurting in this way."

Akihiko furrowed his brows. "No… there's no human who wants to lose precious memories of the one he or she loves."

Misaki glared at him. "That's why humans are idiot! They aren't immortal, they don't know how it feels!"

Akihiko stared at Misaki, annoyed. "Of course we don't you idiot. We're different with angels like you."

"And so you humans prefer to suffer in your short life than just forget about the pain and be happy?!" Misaki snapped.

"Not all humans like that, but we're protecting what's important for us." Akihiko snapped back. "You don't have the right to control it. I myself don't want to forget any memories about you at all!!"

Misaki's eyes widen and he flushed because of anger. He clenched his fist. "How could you say something like that to the one who will kill you?"

"I don't care how I will die." Akihiko said coldly. "It's simply because I love you."

BRAK

Akihiko's eyes widen in shock as he waited for the realization for what happened to hit his head. He still didn't believe that small hands have such a strong power to push and pinned him to floor. The wings covered their body, and Akihiko could see Misaki's flushed angry face. One hand was put on Akihiko's neck, and another hand gripped the red scythe tightly. Misaki panted, trying to calm himself and control his anger and fear.

"Heh, aren't you afraid?" Misaki mocked him, even though Akihiko could feel his voice was trembling. "You are going to be killed by the one you love."

Akihiko still couldn't hide his surprise as Misaki stared coldly to him.

"You love me? Don't joke around!! You were in love with Nii-chan before!! How could you suddenly say you love me?!" Misaki yelled angrily. "Tell me that you're lying!!"

"You can sense lies aren't you?" Akihiko smirked, mocking him back. "Say, am I lying?"

"No matter how much suffering I became if I lost you, this feeling is not a lie, and I won't erase my precious memories about you."

Misaki's expression changed into fear, broken, disbelief, sad and desperate face. Akihiko blinked in surprise.

"Why weren't you lying…?" Misaki said angrily, tears were built in the corner of his eyes. "You can't say you love me if you don't understand anything about me at all!"

Akihiko stared at Misaki confusedly, as Misaki's shivered hand released the scythe from his hand and began to fell and crying on Akihiko's chest. "Misaki?"

"I… I can't even move my hands to kill you…" Misaki whispered desperately.

Akihiko's eyes softened as he woke up and hugged the angel tightly. Misaki's eyes widen due to surprise and flushed.

"Misaki…" Akihikko whispered softly on Misaki's ear. "You… you're not able to erase your precious memories with your friends too right, that's why…"

"That's why… I don't want to get close with humans anymore… I don't want to ever suffering much more too." Misaki sobbed weakly. "I even have never falling in love!! Yet you, knowing all of this… cruelly have such feelings with me… even though you know that I must kill you!"

Akihiko smiled. He cupped Misaki's face and leaned over as Misaki blushed furiously. He stopped right in front of Misaki's lips to see Misaki's face, and chuckled when he saw the blushing surprised and embarrassed expression in front of him. He breathed a small 'Misaki…' before he crushed his lips against the angel's. Misaki shut his eyes tightly and felt his heart would explode anytime. His face was blushing badly and felt his temperature was increased quickly.

They changed position, as Akihiko was the one who pinning Misaki now. He swallowed every small moans Misaki gave him and battling his tongue with Misaki's passionately.

They broke up few seconds later for oxygen and panted. Misaki swear he never experience these weird feelings in his heart. The uncomfortable yet so happy feelings. Such a lusty feelings. He flushed as he saw those lusty violet eyes stared at him hungrily.

"I'm… sleepy…" Suddenly Misaki said. Akihiko blinked. He checked the watch. It's just 06.00 PM.

"I don't sleep at all yesterday, you idiot. I was waiting for you and worried…" Misaki mumbled as he closed his eyes slowly, before he fell to sleep. Akihiko stared at the sleeping angel confusedly before he laughed and brought Misaki to his bed.

"So you did worry about me…"

__

Narita airport. 08.00 PM

"_The plane from Australia has arrived in Tokyo, please check your belongings and get off carefully."_

The teen rubbed his eyes as he saw that many people got up from their seats to get off from the plane. The short haired male student with grey eyes checked his bags before he exited the plane he had been sitting in for hours and walking in human traffic silently.

"Miyagi… I come."

__

Another place of human traffics, there stood Hiroki in front of the restaurant he and Nowaki used to date with a bitter expression. He just stood there for minutes until he sighed and walked away.

"Idiot, aren't I?" Hiroki said to himself silently. "Choosing to never wake up from a painful dream than wake up and forget him already…"

Hiroki stopped as he saw someone who is awfully tall walking in another direction with such a familiar gesture. Someone bumped to that tall man and apologized.

_I don't care anymore if it's a dream… _

"It's okay, I'm fine." That lovingly warm voice was awfully too familiar in Hiroki's ears. He blinked in shock, and before he realized he was running. In the middle of human traffics, chasing for the one he supposed to be with forever.

_I don't care if I will never wake up anymore!!_

And right before that man got into a train, Hiroki managed to caught his arm, made the taller man blinked in surprise and turned that face of the one Hiroki had been loving, up until now to the shocked brunette.

As cliché as it sounds, time stopped for them, with eyes stared at each other, blinked in shock, longing, desperate and happiness. Hiroki hold his tears before he muttered.

"Nowaki…"

_**To be continued.**_

**How was it? I'm sorry for not be able to update all this time… Please give me what do you think of this chapter and review please!! I have all the complete stories in my head, so there will no writer block! Just your supports all I need, and I will continue!!^^**

**Thank you for the reviews!!**

**Next, beware of terrorist everyone!! XD**


	6. Memories we shared together

**I am very sorry for a lot of grammar errors~~~~ T,T Is there anybody who can beta my stories??? But I'm a novice in this kind of beta thing so if you want to beta me please tell me what should I do~~~**

**Once again thank you for your wonderful supports and reviews everyone!!! And once again I don't own this story. Nakamura Shungiku-sensei does.**

"_Hiro-san, let's take a photo!!"_

_Hiroki sighed annoyingly. He closed his book for the last time and turned his head to Nowaki lazily, while Nowaki was still smiling goofily with a camera in his hands._

_It has always been like this, Hiroki though. Even after about 2 years they lived together, Nowaki always asked for embarrassing requests!!_

"_Haa?? What are you talking about?"_

"_A photo!! Let's take a photo!!" Nowaki exclaimed happily. His eyes sparkled with hope just like a child, made Hiroki somehow irritate a little. "We never take a photo before, why don't we start now?"_

"_That's stupid. I'm going to bed." Hiroki put down his book he had been reading and approached the door of their bedroom when suddenly Nowaki grabbed his hand._

"_It's not stupid," Nowaki smiled warmly."It's a prove of our relationship, prove of our bond, so we will never forget love and memories we have shared together, forever."_

_The way Nowaki said 'forever' made Hiroki's eyes widen and his cheeks blushing bright red. He hoped Nowaki couldn't hear his heart beat so fast due to embarrassment, and secret happiness. He quickly turned his head embarrassingly, his face was still blushing._

"_Wh-what… Nowaki you baka…"_

_*SPLASH*_

_Hiroki blinked stupidly as Nowaki grinned happily with the camera in front of his face. Hiroki realized it seconds later that Nowaki just took a photo of him._

"_W-w-w-w-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT BRAT?!" Hiroki who flushed with anger and embarrassment quickly threw his book to Nowaki._

"_It's because you were blushing so cutely…" Nowaki replied with a satisfied smile in his face. "I can't resist but to take your beautiful expression—OUCH! It's hurt, Hiro-san!!"_

__

Hiroki couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. His hand was still grabbing that tall man's warm skin. Hiroki saw that deep blue colored eyes blinked at him. That face, that voice, those eyes… everything haven't changed. If there's any difference, his body had gotten taller again.

There's no mistake. This is Nowaki.

Nowaki is alive.

_He's still alive._

"Nowaki…" Hiroki whispered softly. He fought the urge of crying again, desperately, while his heart blossomed with relief, sadness, longing, anger, and happiness as well. He didn't realize—nor that he care—that he was standing in a crowded public place, in a station with a train that was ready to go. He didn't realize that he should be confused why Nowaki is still alive, even though it's impossible to be still alive from the accident, crashed plane.

What Hiroki only cared that time was the fact that Nowaki came back.

Hiroki didn't realize it either that Nowaki was staring at him confusedly. Hiroki was only realized that he grabbed Nowaki's wrist to long and that he must do what he have to do if he sees Nowaki came back…

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOT?!" Hiroki yelled with all his anger, even though he just hiding all his longing and happiness to see Nowaki came back, alive. All those feelings mixed into one—worry, angry, sad, longing, and happiness because Nowaki is still alive. "I'm worried like hell!! If you're still alive, why didn't you contact me up until now?!"

Hiroki's eyes widen and his expression changed when he realized Nowaki looked so confused. This reaction was… weird, very different from what Hiroki had expected.

_What… what's with him?? What's with his reaction?_ Hiroki thought confusedly. _After I've been missing him and broken because of losing him… Why is he looking at me like that?_

"I… I'm sorry, Sir…"

Hiroki was shocked as he felt Nowaki pushed him. Hiroki suddenly got a very bad feeling for this reaction. Fear and worry consumed his head as he stared at Nowaki with a confused, disbelief, sadden eyes.

_No… It can't be…_

"No… Nowaki?" His voice trembled.

"Indeed my name is Nowaki," Nowaki said politely, with his eyes softened. "But…"

Hiroki could no longer hold his tears and his heart broken into pieces when he heard the next painful words.

"But… I don't know who you are…"

_Chapter 6. Memories we shared together_

Mitsuhashi university, 09.00 AM

Misaki was running in the hall with some teachers glared at him. Misaki didn't care. What Misaki only remember at that time are only:

He overslept

He late

HE IS GOING TO BE KILLED BY KAMIJYO THE DEVIL!!!!

He became annoyed when he thought back when Akihiko, who instead of waking him up, was preferring to mock him a half an hour ago…

"_You said you don't sleep, but in the end you oversleep," Akihiko smirked. "Be consistent with your words, reaper."_

Oh I want to kill you so much bastard usagi,I want to kill you again. The urge of killing his prey came back faintly to Misaki. When he neared his class, he sensed that aura again…

"I'M SORRY FOR LATE!!!" Misaki screamed as he stomped at his class furiously, made all the students blink. "I WOKE UP LATE THIS MORNING!!! KAMIJYO-SENSEI PLEASE I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!!"

Misaki shut his eyes tightly and waited for seconds, but there was no any chalk or eraser thrown at him. He remembered then that Hiroki, Kamijyo the devil his teacher was having a trouble and acting weird for this past 2 days. He opened his eyes slowly, and blinked in surprise when he realized that it wasn't Hiroki the one who teaching the class. It's the professor, Miyagi You.

"Eh?" Misaki blurted as he realized how he was looked like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I thought the one who is teaching is Kamijyo-sensei…"

_It's not Kamijyo-sensei?? But, this aura…_

"Aaah, no worries! Don't just standing in there, c'mon sit down!" Miyagi said happily. He smirked as he saw Misaki blinked confusedly at him. "Kamijyo-sensei can't come today because he has another thing to do, so I substitute him for today!"

"Ahh, yes. Thank you, Sensei." Misaki said politely (still with a shocked stare to Miyagi) and quickly sat beside Sumi.

"You've made a scene with screaming like that," Sumi grinned after Misaki sat. "Hey, don't you think there is something wrong with Kamijyo the devil?? He acted so weird before, and now suddenly he got another thing than teaching literature?? Usually he 's so passionate about literature…"

"Yeah," Misaki replied, as he too became worry of his teacher. "I wonder why…I'm suspicious about him…"

And then he stared back at Miyagi with a suspicious stare.

"And about that man…"

__

02.15 PM, after class dismissed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

The door of the office opened and Miyagi smiled when he saw Misaki come to the office. Misaki glanced at the books in the office (there's so many books, made Misaki thought he saw a mini library, and came to a wrong place.) and then quickly moved his gaze to the professor in front of him.

"Oh, you're from before." Miyagi smiled. "What's your name again?"

"It's Takahashi Misaki." Misaki answered politely.

"Oooh, Takahashi-kun!!" Miyagi nodded few times before he stared back at Misaki and smiled. "You're… a junior?"

"Well, yes… I just started last semester…" Misaki said again.

"No, about the other job." Miyagi smirked. "You're a junior reaper, aren't you Takahashi-kun?"

Misaki 's eyes widen a sec and quickly showed a relief smile. "Yes. But I never thought that Miyagi-sensei is an angel too. I was really surprised when I came to the class and sensed the aura."

Miyagi laughed. "Why? You should have sensed it even before you got into class."

"Yes, I sensed it." Misaki replied and his tone became serious. "But I thought that it was Kamijyo-sensei's aura. That's why I surprised that you are the one who was teaching."

Miyagi's smile softened. "Is that so… does he know about your identity?"

"Yes, he just knew it recently," Misaki wrinkled his eyebrows. "But there's something weird about him and his aura…"

Misaki stopped a while. Miyagi was still waiting for him.

"Kamijyo-sensei… he's an angel too, right?"

Miyagi still smiled with a silence. Misaki took that as a yes, and then continued. "I know it since the first time I met him, I never thought that he would acted like a devil. It made me believe there must be a mistake if he is an angel …"

Miyagi laughed again. "Yep, he's nothing like an angel!!"

"But… he looks like he doesn't know… Does he not know about his real identity?" Misaki asked.

"Correct!! He doesn't know." Miyagi said while he lighted his cigarette. "I think he can sense the difference between human's aura and angel's aura, but he who doesn't believe in inhuman creature doesn't care about it."

"But why?" Misaki asked again, confused. "Why doesn't he know?"

"Well, it's a long story…" Miyagi turned his head lazily to the window. "He's an imperfect angel."

Misaki blinked confusedly. "Huh? Why?"

"I don't know the details, but he is not as strong as the other angels. His body is very weak and couldn't take living in the world of angels. Weirdly, his body is more suitable living in this human world, so he lives as a human, taken care by humans, and I was chosen to watch him until he realized his true nature."

Miyagi moved his head to Misaki again and smirked. "If he already knows of your identity, then soon enough he will know it, that he is an angel too."

Misaki's eyes widen in surprise. "How… How old Kamijyo-sensei is?"

"As a human, 28. As an angel, about 2000 years, I think."

Misaki gawked. Kamijyo-sensei is 1500 years much older than him?!

"The way he taken care made him couldn't believe something like angels or demons are exist," Miyagi sighed and continued. "That's why it's hard to tell him about his identity. Even I erase his memories few times, so he wouldn't get suspicious why he could live for much longer than his human friends or family."

Misaki still gawked, but then his expression softened. "Is that so… That's so sad…"

"Indeed it is." Miyagi's smile saddened. "He's down for this past two days. Actually I told him to take a rest, that's why he didn't show up this morning."

"Yeah, he's acting weird and our class realized that too." Misaki laughed awkwardly. Miyagi smiled sadly.

"Takahashi-kun… "Do you know how it feels… to lose someone you really loved?"

Misaki 's eyes widen, and then quickly saddened.

"Do you, Sensei?"

Miyagi's smile faded.

_Miyagi… Thank you, for falling in love with me…_

The both of them became silence, as they wore a sad faces and refused to look at each other.

"Oh, look at the time! I must go now, I made a promise with someone." Miyagi said politely, but then muttered to himself, "I wonder what that boy's up to, asking to meet me right after he came from Australia…"

Misaki didn't catch that and stared confusedly at the professor, but the professor just excused himself and apologized before he rushed.

"To lose someone… you really loved, huh…" Misaki quickly leave the office too and made his way to home. His face saddened.

"What will Kamijyo-sensei do, if he knows about his true identity, I wonder…?"

__

Miyagi walked with anxiousness in his heart to his car. He turned his car on, got into the car and put his seatbelt. He got two surprises today, just like what the zodiac fortune on his newspaper said that day.

First, he met a student that is an angel too in the university except Hiroki. Coincidence can occurred so surprisingly sometimes. The second… The dean's son, who is also his ex-wife's brother, suddenly asked him to meet him, right after he came back from Australia. Miyagi sweated, worried and weirdly got a bad feeling. Miyagi had been thought that boy hate him, since he saw the boy glared at him in his wedding ceremony with Risako, his ex-wife.

He began to drive as he wondered about what the boy's problem with him…

__

Akihiko's apartment, 03.00 PM

"I'm home…"

Misaki opened the door silently and gawked as he saw Akihiko stood in a messed living room with many books everywhere.

"WHAA?! What is this mess??"

"I'm searching for reference for my newest novel." Akihiko replied him quickly.

Misaki's face became sour. "It's not another BL novels right?"

Akihiko laughed. "No… it's a normal one."

Misaki huffed.

"Oh, by the way, Kamijyo-sensei didn't come today."

Akihiko raised his eyebrows, confused. His eyes saddened."Is he still sad because of his problems?"

Misaki sighed softly. "The other Professor told him to get a rest… He's been down for a couple days…"

"Yeah, he needs that." Akihiko replied in agreement.

Misaki then sat on the sofa and saw an unfinished manuscript in the floor. He blinked confusedly, took it on his hands and read the title.

"Junai Romantica? What kind of novel is this?"

Misaki opened a random page, only to be gawked with anger.

That random page turned out to be another fully written sex scene.

"_Akihiko-san…don't leave me alone like that again- Ah!" Akihiko thrusted inside the smaller boy once again, feeling his heat._

"_But I found you masturbating once I got back… I think I should leave you alone more often…" Misaki grabbed Akihiko's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Akihiko smirked and then continued to thrust his lover._

"_I-I'll aahn… masturbate i-in front of you anytime… nnn… just don't leave me alone again… Please—Aaah!!" _

"Usagi-saaaannn…" Misaki gritted his teeth, trying with all his might not to kill the man in front of him—wait, he should do it sooner!! "DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY IT'S A NORMAL ONE, NOT A BL NOVEL?!"

Akihiko grinned. "Well I'm searching for references for my normal novel that Aikawa, my editor asked me, since I haven't decided the ending of my latest BL novel, so to kill time…"

"BUT WHY THE HELL DO I APPEAR IN YOUR BOOK?!" Misaki clenched his fist. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE HUMILIATING ME?!"

"You ask me why? That's a pointless question." Akihiko said while he slammed his hand against the table.

"It's because I want to do it."

Misaki's patience bag exploded. "DON"T PLAY JOKES WITH ME!! SO AFTER NII-CHAN, IT'S ME HUH?!"

Akihiko's eyes widen in shock, and Misaki then realized he said something that he shouldn't have.

Akihiko frowned. "You still didn't believe me, did you?"

Misaki turned his gaze, embarrassed. "It's not that…"

Akihiko sighed. "Then why did you say that I'm playing jokes with you? You even bring Takahiro up. You know that I'm serious with you. I don't love Takahiro anymore."

Misaki annoyed. "Writing smut about the one you love is serious?"

"For my category, yes."

WRENCH WRENCH

Misaki wrenched Akihiko's script in to little pieces paper. "Now you can't publish it!!" Misaki said angrily.

"Are you an idiot?" Akihiko said while he showed some weird square disk. "The real one is here."

Misaki gawked. Akihiko smirked. Suzuki-san still kept in silence.

5 seconds later…

"GIVE IT TO ME!!! YOU MORON PERVERT SICK HOMO NOVELIST!! GIVE THAT TO ME!!!"

Misaki quickly ran to him and tried to approach the disc while Akihiko kept his hand that held the disc in air high, so Misaki won't get it. Akihiko grinned_. It's very funny to tease this boy…_

"Usagi-san, GIVE THAT—WAA!!"

Suddenly Misaki stumbled on his feets and yelped. Akihiko blinked in surprise and caught him, but both of them lost their balances and fell to the floor with a BAM.

"Ouch… Usagi-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn, my feet slipped—" Misaki cut himself with a shock in his face when he realized their positions.

The scene, if you can imagine it, is just like everywhere in shoujou manga, with Misaki's body pressed against Akihiko in the floor, pinning him. Both of them stared each other confusedly. Their faces were in a close, _very close_ distance, where you could feel each other's hot breath and could hear each other's beat heart.

_Oh God._

Misaki could hear their beat heart in sync. His face pinked.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

Misaki turned red scarlet, while Akihiko raised his eyebrows.

"You're so close." Smell of cigarette, and that hot breath, made Misaki's face redder even more because of the embarrassment. That feeling showed up again. That weird… embarrassing, yet so sweet…

"I'm sorry, I will get off your body now." But Misaki didn't. Akihiko's hands held him tightly, so that position didn't change. Still facing each other's face closely, with the sound of heartbeats, while Misaki's body still on Akihiko's, being held so tightly, felt so good. Misaki's widen emerald eyes stared at the lavender eyes. Akihiko was staring at him like he found the most beautiful diamond in the world. Misaki couldn't take that anymore, his heart was going to explode with just a stare!

"No, stay here a little longer." Akihiko's deep voice and his breath tickle Misaki's mouth. Misaki shut his eyes, his entire body felt hot while his face was blushing madly.

_This person is… this person…_

"U-Usagi-san, please… stop…" Misaki turned his face with a pain expression in his face. "You're… you are my prey… please don't confuse me anymore…"

Akihiko's eyes widen in disbelief and disappointment. He released Misaki and sat up. He stared at Misaki sadly. "Is it that hurt, to be loved by me, Misaki?"

Misaki's eyes began to wet. He hide his eyes with his hand before whispered. "Yes… yes it is… you're killing me. Please stop, I can't take this anymore… I must kill you. That's why we must stop before it's too late…"

Akihiko stared at him with pain and agony.

"Misaki, kill me now."

Misaki's eyes widen in shock. He brought his face to Akihiko slowly. He saw that painful sad face, and it wrenched his heart.

"…What?"

"Kill me now." Akihiko said with a cold tone. "Because being in love with you is killing me already too."

Misaki was shocked and stared at Akihiko in disbelief, but he could tell that the novelist is very serious.

He isn't lying.

_I am killing him, make him suffering right now._

Misaki's hand trembled, he was going to say something, but no words came out. Misaki was very confused. And he didn't really know what to do.

When Akihiko saw, that Misaki didn't do anything to harm him, he sighed in anguish.

"I am going to my room."

Misaki startled as he heard the steps of his landlord sheer off. And before he realized it, his body moved.

"NO, DON'T GO!!"

Akihiko blinked in surprise when he realized the boy grabbed his shirt. Akihiko turned his head to see Misaki's face. Misaki still looked unsure and hurt, but his expression was different than before.

His expression told Akihiko not to leave him, and ask Akihiko to stay with him.

Misaki was still blushed, his hand was trembling. But Misaki still grabbed Akihiko's shirt, like he was not going to let Akihiko go. Akihiko blinked, but then his expression softened, as he felt a warm happiness blossomed in his heart.

"You are the one who is cruel, Misaki."

Misaki stared at Akihiko confusedly. "Eh…?"

Akihiko slowly brought his hand to Misaki's. He smiled.

"You know that I want you so much, even I am willing to be killed by you, yet you…" Akihiko squeezed Misaki's hand tighter. "… even though I'm trying with all my might to hold back…"

"Wha—"

Misaki was pushed to the floor, and before he protested, a hungry mouth has crushed to his own mouth, tasting Misaki's hot cavern and trying to go as far as the tongue could. Misaki, who had his embarrassment parameter at his limit, could only muffle and moan helplessly. He tried to struggle, but it was useless, since the older man grabbed his two hands with an unbelievable power. And Misaki himself couldn't deny that he enjoyed the kiss. He would never admit that Akihiko's kiss felt so good though.

Weird enough, Misaki realized that the kiss was different than before. This time, it was more desperate, more passionate, and (Misaki blushed as he thought of this) more lusty. The embarrassment parameter exploded, when he felt Akihiko's kisses move to his neck and he felt that Akihiko was unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-Wait!! Not this far—mmmhh!!" Misaki's sentence cut with those hungry kisses once again.

"It's your fault," Akihiko said while he panted, right after he broke the kiss. He could see that Misaki was very embarrassed and blushing like hell. "You're the one who asked this."

Misaki's eyes widen and he felt his beat heart stopped when Akihiko spoke again.

"Now I seriously can't hold back any longer."

Misaki is clever enough to understand what those words mean, but he could not protest, as a hand grabbed and rubbed his erection member all too suddenly, made Misaki gasped.

"Aah… "

Misaki's soft moans began to echo. Oh God, Misaki swore he never felt such a pleasure like this to his body. Is this what humans called by lust? This feeling that drowned you only to feel the pleasure on your body? Misaki shivered and shut his eyes. He tried to hold his moans desperately, but Akihiko still could hear the pleasure from his hitch breaths.

"Aahhnn… yaa!! Nnnn… nnn…mmmh…"

"Misaki… open your eyes."

"Noo—aaahh!!!"

Akihiko was too skillful for Misaki's innocent body. He came too fast in Akihiko's hands. Misaki panted, trying to control his breaths. Akihiko stared at him with a lustful stare. There's no way he could hold back after hearing those moans and seeing Misaki's beautiful naked chest flooded with his own hot seed. There's no way he could.

"U… Usagi-san…" Misaki whimpered. "We can't… this is too much…"

But none of them was heard by Akihiko. Instead Akihiko started to kiss him again, from the lips, to the neck, licking all those sensitive areas, and go lower and lower. Suddenly, the pants were pulled away.

Misaki could not manage a reply. His senses were being bombarded by all sorts of pleasure sensations and his brain could hardly keep up with the frantic whirl of sounds and touches.

"Misaki… Misaki…"

He gave in. He couldn't think of anything. He gave up. He could not sense anything except the pleasure. He forgot about his identity and his job, as he could not hold his moans any longer. Misaki had fallen to the darkness and made a sin. But he could not bring himself to care at that time. He gripped Akihiko's shirt tightly.

At that time, Misaki had lost himself to the human, to his own prey, Akihiko.

__

Hiroki's apartment, 06.00 PM

"It's raining."

Hiroki rubbed his eyes and staring at the window. Outside of his room, it was raining.

Hiroki smiled wryly. "Well, this will be the last time I see the rain from here."

Hiroki had decided to move. He found a new apartment that is more nearer to the university he worked at. And it's no use for waiting anymore.

Nowaki's memories of him are gone. Nowaki was no longer Nowaki he knew.

Hiroki didn't want to force Nowaki to remember about him. Nowaki is still alive, it's enough for him. If Nowaki is happy, then so be it. He didn't want to force Nowaki back to him, a heartless, self oriented person like him. Nowaki may be happier if he was with another person. The memories he shared with Nowaki will never die in this apartment. He won't be able to forget about him if he kept living in here. He would always recall about Nowaki in this place. He had to move away from this painful place, as fast as he could.

Hiroki was preparing his things and books, when he suddenly saw a photo album.

Hiroki blinked confusedly. He didn't recall anything about this album. But his eyes softened after he opened the album.

"Aahh… this…"

Hiroki's memories flooded his brain as he remembered all those precious times he shared with Nowaki. He opened each page with a soft smile formed in his lips.

"This is the first time we afford this apartment… Nowaki that idiot, he quickly asked me to took a photo of us in here. Hmm? That was when he was working at the flower shop… Wait a sec, I'm the one who took this photo…!!"

Before he realized it, Hiroki had drowned back to his sweet memories and went on.

"What the heck?! He secretly took a photo of me when I was sleeping?! Oh, that one was when we date in that family restaurant. Let's see… Wha??!! W-when did we cling each other like that?! That was embarrassing!"

Hiroki kept going on and going on, until finally he reached the last page and saw the last photo. Hiroki's eyes widened. He felt his tears were formed again in his eyes.

"The hell… I'm such a crybaby lately…"

That photo showed him and Nowaki, held arms each other. Hiroki looked embarrassed as always and Nowaki looked very happy at that time. Nowaki took this photo after he proposed Hiroki. Of course it's not a real propose, since gay marriage are not allowed in Japan, but Hiroki secretly was very happy that time.

"Hahaha it's weird." Hiroki laughed for himself. "At the first time, I think it's very childish to keep a photo album like this… but…"

Hiroki couldn't hold his tears any longer.

"But now… I'm the one who is very grateful… that I found this album again…"

Hiroki curled up to the floor, hugging the album tightly while he cried silently.

_Nowaki… have you really forgotten… the love and memories… we shared for each other…?_

"Sayonara… my most beloved one…"

__

Miyagi couldn't believe his ears and his sense. What the heck is wrong with this boy?! Miyagi could feel a weak aura… but that's not a normal angel's aura… What is this boy really is?!

And what made Miyagi more confuse, was the first sentence that boy said after coming back from Australia that is the most unlogical thing he had ever heard in the entire of his life.

Takatsuki Shinobu. The dean's son and also his ex-wife's little brother. He was sitting across Miyagi in a café they promised to meet at. Shinobu narrowed his eyes. Those first words he said to Miyagi were:

"I love you. It's a destiny."

Miyagi's eyes till widen in shock. There was only one thing came across his mind at that time.

A terrorist… has turned up.

_**To be continued.**_

**I won't be that evil to let this story unfinished like that^^**

**Thank you for read and please review as always!! And don't forget about the beta thing… Please explain to me about it if you understand. I don't understand about it at all.**

**Hehe, now all couples has turned up!! I beg for reviews and critics as always!!**

**And thank you for reading this story as always!!**


	7. And terrorist changed your destiny

**Once again, thank you very much for reviews!! Aww I love u guys!! Sorry it kinda long this time. It's very hard to describe this chapter, I even retype some paragraphs few times. Please don't get bored with this story yet!! .**

**I remind you I don't own Junjou Romantica, again!!!**

"_Miyagi… Thank you… for falling in love with me…"_

_Those words were so gentle. Such kind words… There's nothing I could do… All I could do was cry in response._

_Even then… Even now…._

____

_Chapter 6. And terrorist changed your destiny_

Miyagi still gawked. Shinobu was waiting for him with a blank stare. Miyagi had wondered about what will Shinobu does when he meets him, and Miyagi had thought of many things. The most probably, he thought, was Shinobu is going to declare a war with him because he divorced with Risako.

But what happened was TOTALLY the opposite. He confessed. RISAKO'S BROTHER GAVE HIM A LOVE CONFESSION. Finally Miyagi took a grip of himself and gave some response.

"…excuse me??"

"I said I love you. It's destiny."

"EXCUSE ME??"

"You heard me." Shinobu started to get annoyed. Miyagi still stared at the boy with a shocked, weird stare. He knew that there would be surprise from the zodiac fortune on the newspaper… but HELL?!

A love confession?? From someone who looks like he's still in high school?? From his BOSS'S SON and also his EX-WIFE'S BROTHER?? And the last but couldn't be forgotten… from A MAN?!

_A destiny huh?? IN WHAT WAY?! No, wait a second… _Miyagi sweated. _Does that destiny mean when I accidentally saved him from two thugs before we are introduced as a brother in law??_

"When I heard you divorced, I came back from Australia as fast as I can," Shinobu said again, still with an expressionless face. "… That's why I thought that this is definitely 'destiny'."

_Is this sort of thing DESTINY?? _Miyagi yelled in his brain.

"Ah!! I get it!!" Miyagi exclaimed suddenly. "It must be difficult for you, not being used to the country, not being understood, the food not agreeing with you and all that. Yeah that's right! The stress will build up. If you have something to discuss, I'll listen, OK? So what's troubling you?"

"I love you, but—"

"Ahahaha!! Since this summer is such a heat wave, the heat must have really affected you. Let's go drinking!! I think Kurozu (some dark vinegar flavoured drink^^) is good. It's very effective!!"

"Don't make fun of me."

Both of them became silent. Miyagi felt a very menacing weird aura from this conversation and sighed deeply. Was that boy joking?!

"Do yourself, clearly understand what are you saying?" Miyagi said again with uneasiness face. "I'm a man, and on top of that, I'm 35 years old. Stop making fun of this old man!!"

"From Australia I deliberately made my way back home. Do I have to come back just because I want to make fun of you?" Shinobu replied, still with an expressionless face. Miyagi slammed his head to the table. He felt stupid and weird for talking with this brat.

"And you're not really 35 years old are you?"

Now that made Miyagi's eyes wide open.

…_What??_

"What did you say?" Miyagi quickly turned his head from the table to Shinobu. His expression tottaly changed into a serious one. He swore he saw Shinobu smirked for just a second to him.

"Maybe you're actually more than 1000 years?" Shinobu teased.

"Brat." Miyagi replied quickly and narrowed his eyes_. I knew it… he's not an ordinary human…_

"So… what are you?" Miyagi asked him, he still stared at Shinobu suspiciously. "I sense angel aura in you, but it's very weak. That's why I'm not sure…"

"Yeah, I'm not fully an angel," Shinobu answered. "I'm half blooded angel."

Miyagi's eyes widen in shock. "You're kidding."

"I'm very serious." Shinobu said again. "Mother is an angel. Father is a human. Even though they learned each other's identity, they still fell for each other. That's make both Risako-rin and me are half angels."

_Aaah, that's why I don't sense anything from the Chairman…_ Miyagi thought. _Wait, HOW COME I DON'T SENSE RISAKO'S AURA?!_

"Angels have their unique talents aren't they? Risako-rin's talent is that her aura won't be sensed by any angels or demons." Just like he was reading Miyagi's mind, Shinobu answered him. Miyagi gawked.

"Risako could do that?? Now I'm surprised… why didn't she tell me about her identity?" Miyagi looked amazed, he still surprised though. Risako should have sensed his aura too, yet she didn't tell anything…

Shinobu glared. He didn't like they ended up talking about his sister. Miyagi realized that and quickly changed the topic.

"Then… what's your ability? Reading minds?"

"Yeah, but it's imperfect," Shinobu sighed. "Is it because I'm only half angel? I could only read minds very rarely."

"Hmmm? Then let's try it! What am I thinking right now?"

"You think you're talking with an idiot."

"Whoa!! You got it right?!" Miyagi's eyes widen.

"No, it was clearly showed by your face." Shinobu replied, annoyed.

"Ahahaha…. Sou…" Miyagi sweated. _What a surprise…_

Both of them became silent awkwardly. Miyagi took a peek to the window outside of the café. It was raining.

"I love you." Shinobu confessed again. "When you saved me from those thugs, that day… They actually are demons are they? And you are an angel, and you saved me… This is the other reason that I thought, this must be destiny."

Miyagi turned his head slightly to show his astonishment. _So he realized it too…_

Miyagi sighed and turned his head, refusing to stared back at those gray eyes of the terrorist in front of him.

"You know…" Miyagi said again tiredly. "First of all, since you're still half human, you must be know that for humans, a relationship between mans are forbidden. And I AM a MAN. Second… my real age is 3509 years old. How old are you?"

"I'm… 18." Shinobu answered while blushing. He couldn't help but to think that as an angel, his age was far too young.

"EIGHTEEN?!" Miyagi almost screamed. "That makes the age difference is… wait, lemme count…"

"3493 years…"

"Yeah, 3493 years… the age difference is too much!!" Miyagi stuttered and panicked. "It feels like a baby confessed to me!"

"A BABY—How could you?! I'm still half a human here!!" Shinobu yelled, his face was red due to anger and embarrassment. "As a human, I'm already a teenager!!"

"Well, I'm not a human!! I'm an angel!!" Miyagi snapped back.

"But physically you're only 35!! So it only makes the age difference 17 years!!"

"SEVENTEEN YEARS IS ALREADY A BIG GAP TOO FOR HUMANS!!!!" Miyagi finally screamed, made many people stare at him confusedly. After realized his stupid act and apologized to the waiter there, he glared back at Shinobu.

"That wasn't my fault," Shinobu turned his gaze and ignoring the glare Miyagi gave him.

"That's not the point!! Aargh, forget it, no use talking with you…" Miyagi slammed his hand to his forehead. He could not help but to think annoyingly, how stubborn this boy is. "So what is it that you want from me?"

Shinobu narrowed his eyes. Miyagi gulped as he suddenly realize that this boy will be very troublesome for him in the future.

"I want you to take responsibility."

__

The next day, 07.00 AM, Akihiko's apartment

Perhaps it was the embarrassment.

Perhaps the embarrassment about what they had done was too much for the boy. Perhaps for an innocent poor boy who had never falling in love before, yesterday was too much. But Akihiko really could not take it any longer, that since yesterday, Misaki had refused to face him, always turned his gaze and refused to talk to him.

"Misaki, c'mon. It's getting annoying." Akihiko sighed.

"……………" Misaki glared at him and quickly turned his gaze.

"You already know my feelings. Stop act like a child."

"……………………………" In his head, Misaki was cursing the perverted novelist. It's funny to hear that from someone who's acting very childish.

"If you still don't want to talk to me, I will kiss you again."

"NO DEFINITELY NO!!!" Misaki finally yelled while his face was burning red.

"Ah, you finally talked." Akihiko smirked in victory.

"Bastard rabbit." Misaki muttered. He glared at the novelist, while his face was still bright red.

He could not believe he did it. Misaki couldn't believe that he, the one who had never falling in love for his entire life, had his first time with a human, a MAN, and with underline: HIS PREY that he should have killed since the first time they met. Misaki was shivered in thought about the sin he had made. How could this turned be like this?

Misaki glanced to the novelist that now was talking with Suzuki-san, and quickly the embarrassment spreading in his cheeks. The scene of yesterday was drawn in his head and Misaki was flushed when he remembered the feelings he had.

Lust. That euphoric, sinful, yet feel so good… All those feelings mixed into one word that humans called it as lust. He may be would never admit it to anyone, but he felt good, even though it was embarassing. And it made his mood worse.

"I must prepare to go to school. I'm worried about Kamijyo-sensei too anyway." Misaki said and went to the bathroom.

Akihiko stared at Misaki and then he sighed. Was Misaki not like it? Or was he too fast to do that to his angel? He admitted that he didn't do it very gentle for Misaki's first time, due to his uncontrollable lust and desire that he had been holding, but still…

Doing it with Misaki felt very different. It's not only felt very good, because it's sex. It felt very good because it was Misaki the one who he was doing it with. It felt good because it was Misaki's moans that called his name. It felt good because it was Misaki's white, thin, beautiful body that drowned him to even deeper desire.

It felt good because he's in love with Misaki.

_But did Misaki feel the same way?_

_Did it hurt Misaki?_

_And does Misaki love me back?_

Questions bombarded Akihiko's head, but there were no answers for them. Akihiko sighed and he talked to Suzuki-san to exile his boredom and worry.

"Hey, do you think he feels the same way, Suzuki-san?

Suzuki-san replied nothing. Akihiko sighed again.

__

Mitsuhashi university, 09.00 AM

"Kobayakawa!!! Where's your assignment?! I told you to collect it today!!"

"Hiiiii!!! I-I am sorry Sensei!!"

"Uzumaki!! You haven't give me your late assignments too!! Now make it double!!!"

"EEEEEEHHH?! But that's too much!!"

"No complaints!! And Kurosaki!! I'll give you red marks in your report if you don't take the exams seriously!! Your scores need repair!!"

"Urgh… yes, Sensei…"

"Roronoa no talking in my class!!! You must collect the assignments of your friends to my office later!! It's good for someone who is blind of direction like you!!"

"What?! Geez, how troublesome…"

Misaki gawked at his teacher. Only in two days and one resting day, Kamijyo Hiroki had gotten himself back. He was back to the Kamijyo the Devil his students have been afraid to. It was good to see he backs to his self, but something bothered Misaki. Has he decided not to think about his died lover anymore?

_And the fact that he's an angel too…_ Misaki narrowed his eyes in confuse. _Should I tell him about his real identity?_

"He has come back to his old self. How annoying…" Sumi sighed in disappointment. Misaki only laughed awkwardly.

"The good thing is, the world is not going to end…" Misaki replied jokingly.

"TAKAHASHI!! If you have time to chat, then do the assignment I just gave you!!" Hiroki yelled and made the boy almost jumped from his chair.

"Eh??? Y-yes, Sensei!!"

__

After class dismissed, Literature office, 02.00 PM

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's me… Takahashi Misaki desu."

Hiroki 's eyes widen, as he remember that the boy is not an ordinary boy. He was an angel that Hiroki had asked him to erase his memories before. But he quickly exiled the unpleasant feelings and narrowed his eyes.

"Come in."

Misaki got into the office room again (he still think of it as a mini library) and noticed that it was only Hiroki in the office room. He sighed. Miyagi was not in here to help him to tell Hiroki about his identity. Misaki himself was still unsure though, to tell Hiroki about this whole thing. The timing was not exact, since Hiroki may still be mourning his died lover…

_But seeing Sensei's attitude in class, it looks like he's okay now, right?_

"Sensei…" Misaki started. "I—"

"Takahashi, let me straighten one thing to you first." Hiroki quickly cut Misaki's sentence. "Let's… not mix my personal problems that you have known with our status as a teacher and student… You know what I mean… I'm very grateful that you're hearing my problems and trying to help me… But still, it's my personal matters, and I don't want you, or Akihiko worry about me even longer, okay?"

Misaki's eyes widen. Then his expression soured. "Kamijyo-sensei…"

"Promise me." Hiroki emphasized.

Misaki sighed and shut his eyes. "I… I promise."

"Thank you," Hiroki smiled in relief. "So, what brings you here?"

Misaki's eyes saddened. "Even though you said that… I must check, are you really okay Sensei?"

Hiroki turned his face. "Yes… don't worry about me."

Misaki quickly sensed lie beneath the words.

"Do you… hate angels… because they took your beloved?"

Hiroki's eyes saddened and he gripped his pants. "Yeah, but I don't hate you Takahashi. Actually, I'm grateful I met you."

"Sensei…"

"But I may as well hate you if you took Akihiko away too." Hiroki said again. Misaki stared at him sadly.

"Unfortunately, I must kill him soon," Misaki replied weakly. "It's… It's my job…"

Hiroki laughed. "Could you? He is more stubborn than he looks, you know."

"I know." Misaki replied annoyingly. He felt Hiroki thought he wouldn't be able to kill Akihiko.

Both of them became silent. Misaki remembered that he hold the information of Hiroki's real nature and was going to open his mouth when he heard Hiroki spoke again.

"Oh, actually… Nowaki is still alive." Hiroki spoke weakly. Misaki's eyes widen in confuse.

"Typhoon? No wait, he's your lover—WHAT?!" Misaki gaped as he realized what Hiroki was talking about. "How could that be? How actually you thought he died?"

"He… he was in the plane… when the plane to Japan crashed. I heard that there's nobody still alive. So that's why…" Hiroki replied him, still with a sad expression. "But he doesn't remember me."

"No, there's no way he could be alive." Misaki suddenly snapped, made Hiroki confuse. "There's no humans could be safe after got an accident like that."

Hiroki's eyes widen in shock as he realized what Misaki mean.

"Angels can be killed even though they're immortal, but only by other angels, demons, the god of life and death himself. We're far stronger than humans, so accidents like that won't kill us… so…"

"Wait a sec!!" Hiroki cut Misaki fast. He was surprised and could not believe what he realized. "Don't tell me… You're not saying that he's…"

"Yeah," Misaki replied fast, as Hiroki looked blank in shock.

"There's no way he's a human. And there's a big possibility that he's an angel too."

__

03.00 PM

Misaki was bored. He left the university after he talked with Hiroki. He didn't feel to just go back to Akihiko's apartment. He was still slightly angry with the perverted rabbit to do such… a thing to him. He blushed as he shivered at the thought.

Misaki sighed. He didn't have any chance to tell Hiroki about his identity, as they went on talking about their new discovery about Hiroki's lover real identity instead. Is it coincidence?? His lover… is an angel too? But this is way too weird to be a coincidence…

He looked up to the sky. It was paint beautifully by orange colors of sunset. Suddenly, he felt that he want to fly.

Misaki make sure there's nobody saw him and slowly he spread his wings. The black feathers flew to the road and Misaki flew as high as he could. He let the winds hit against his touch as he found the highest building and standing on it. He could see everything was so small from here. Misaki smiled in relief. It's have been a long time since he didn't fly. The last time he flew was when he was going to his world to take his exams as a reaper with Takahiro.

"Takahashi Misaki."

Misaki's eyes widen. He sensed an angel aura behind him and slowly turned his head. He spotted a man that with the same black wings as him. He recognized his face.

"Pluto-sempai…" Misaki whispered as his eyes widen to see his senior reaper in the place.

"It's been a long time." Pluto smiled, even though it was a mischievous grin that made Misaki trembled.

"Ah, yes…" Misaki smiled back. "I'm surprised to see you in Japan too, I though Sempai were assigned to Europe?"

"Yes, but I finished my tasks." Pluto said again. "I have killed those filthy humans who should have been dead again."

Misaki shivered as he felt his senior's grievous tone as he spoke. Misaki gulped. "A-ah… Sou… Then why did you come here? Were you sent here to kill people in here too?"

"No," Pluto turned his gaze to Misaki. "I was sent by the god of life and death to warn you, Misaki."

Misaki's eyes widen in shock. Pluto still stared at him with an expressionless face.

"Eh?"

"It's almost a year," Pluto said again. "The date has been expired. But the soul of a human named Usami Akihiko has never come to the dead world."

Misaki's body trembled as he heard the name. He tried to act calm, but with no result.

"What were you doing? You're supposed to kill him few months ago!!" Pluto's tone became harsh. "I know this is your first mission, but you're playing too long. Don't tell me it's because you're friends with those filthy humans that you can't bring yourself to kill your prey. We can't be friends with those short life spanned creatures. "

"But not all humans are that low…" Misaki said weakly.

Pluto ignored Misaki's sentences. "Don't forget your duty and your status. You should have known the reason why reapers are made. You know what will happen if you don't kill this human fast."

Misaki's eyes saddened painfully as he clenched his fist.

__

"_Sensei… I love you." The sound of waves was ringing pleasantly while I brought the wheel chaired woman that I loved so much to the beach._

"_W-What are you talking about?! You're joking!" The woman stuttered in embarrassment. "I'm your teacher, and you're my student."_

"_But you've already retired." _

"_Retired or not, our relationship hasn't changed!!" _

"_Then let's change it."_

"_Please, you have to understand… I'm ten years your senior and once divorced! And with my illness, the doctors said that I don't have much time left…" She was still trying to hide her embarrassment._

"_I'd love you even after death."_

_My social standing… How other people see me…_

"_I got a perfect score on my mock exam for classical literature. I'm trying my best to become a classic literature professor, just like you, Sensei."_

_I didn't care about any of those things back then._

"_I want to go to the same university you did."_

_I even didn't care about the fact that we're different… That she's a human that I'm an angel._

"_I want to be closer to you, Sensei."_

_All I thought about… was how much… I loved her…_

_Those words were so gentle. Such kind words… _

"_Miyagi… Thank you… for falling in love with me…"_

_But reality comes barreling in, without mercy. She was taken away from me._

_After all, 'love' is something without form._

"_Miyagi-kun… Please forget about our daughter."_

_Why…_

_Why are they telling me this? Will I really find happiness if I forget about her?_

"_Miyagi-kun… the dead will never come back."_

_I've…_

_I've never been the type to get along with a positive outlook on life. I'm not even brave enough to cut others and close myself inside my shell._

_That's why… All I could do is stand here and let the tears fall. There's nothing I could do… All I could do was cry in response._

_After I loved her so much… and she loved me back… How can I forget you once you're gone?_

_I can't betray you like that._

____

Miyagi rubbed his eyes and yawning. He woke up from his sleep and slightly tilted his head. Was that a dream? But why? Why did he suddenly dream about her? Why at the time like this…?

Painful memories when his teacher died was drawn in his head, as his eyes saddened and he sighed. He checked the time. It said 03.30 PM. Miyagi sweated.

***Flashback***

"Excuse me??"

Miyagi was trying to act calm in front of the Dean. He was called and he wondered what the dean wants from him. He knew that the Dean would call him. It's his ability after all. But Miyagi didn't like to depend on his ability to see the future so much, since future can change easily. And he could only see the future that will happen in a close time.

But since Miyagi hate complicated things, he couldn't do anything but gawked as the Dean asking him for a favor.

"…that's why in this time I plan to take about 2 weeks leave to attend a school conference in Deutchland, however… during that time, I want you to look after Shinobu at your place." The Dean said again.

_Why at my place???_ Miyagi screamed in his head. _This is really a bad coincidence… after he said 'that' to me…_

"Would it be nuisance if we stayed at your place?"

"It's not nuisance…" The Dean sighed. "But during that time… Risako will be coming… and, uhh…"

Miyagi blinked. "Oh, Risako is bringing her boyfriend?"

"Uhh, yes…" The dean replied uncomfortably. Sound of guilty could be heard from his tone. He's a kind person. He still felt responsible for her daughter cheated and finally divorced with Miyagi. Miyagi knows that, but …

"Shinobu is strongly disagreed to this. He doesn't want to live in the same roof with them, and I couldn't let a minor to stay in the hotel…"

"Aaahh, but lately I've been going home in the middle of the night… and also—"

"Please!!! If it's about work, give them to Kamijyo!!! You could go home fast today!! Just this time and that's it! It's all because of Shinobu's suddenly coming back home… that's why…" The Dean asked him with puppy eyes. Miyagi sweated even more.

And the atmosphere made him couldn't refuse…

***End of flashback***

Miyagi went home fast because the Dean asked him to. He sighed. How come it turned out to be like this? He wondered if the Dean knows his real identity and used that as a reason why he couldn't take Shinobu because of his works as an angel… but that was not a right timing to talk about that. He grunted lazily and opened the door of his home.

Shinobu, who was going to ring blinked in surprise as Miyagi suddenly open the door.

"How did you know I was here already?" Shinobu asked in confuse.

"It's my ability to see the future." Miyagi smirked. "Come in."

Shinobu come silently and Miyagi showed him his room. After some accident with cabbage stir fry (you know that… ^^;) Miyagi began to lighten the mood.

"How's Australia?" Miyagi said cheerfully. "Were you able to get a girlfriend? Overseas girls are very attractive at their age…."

Miyagi cut himself and cursed himself after he saw the face Shinobu made.

_Crap._

Shinobu stared at him coldly. "I want you to take responsibility."

"Why…?" Miyagi closed his eyes tiredly. "We're… both men."

"Is it impossible? Besides, we're both not humans. There's no reason to stick with human's love rule."

"It's not that… Moreover, you're my ex-wife's brother."

"We're not blood related and you have divorced now."

"But our age gap… as humans, I looked like your father. As angels, you're just a baby." Miyagi muttered annoyingly.

"YOU—Shut up!!" Shinobu snapped while flushing. "In… In that case… I want you to take responsibility!!"

Miyagi sighed in his annoyance. "What's with this 'take responsibility'?"

Shinobu narrowed his eyes again. "… I want you to love me back."

Miyagi's head was working hard. This brat was just come back from Australia. Maybe he's still jetlagged? No matter how he thought about it, Miyagi could never believe it. Isn't it obvious? If everyone thinks about it normally, there's no way a high school kid would fall in love with an old man like him. All could he think is that Shinobu was making fun of him, or playing jokes. And it's not funny. It began to get annoying.

"Stop this joke. I'm tired of it." Miyagi snapped while Shinobu blinked in surprise, sensing the difference in Miyagi's tone.

"How could you so easily say words like 'love' and 'destiny'?!" Miyagi said again in a cold tone. "This is why exactly I can't stand kids!! Why does it must be me anyway?!"

Shinobu's expression changed into anger. His face was bright red. "When did I ever say it so easy!! And how could you say I'm playing jokes!! I… I'm serious about this!! I love you!! That's why!! I'd…"

Miyagi's eyes widen in shock as he heard the words.

"I'd love you even after death!!"

The room was filled in silent and pants. Shinobu panted after screamed and he brought his hand to his face. Miyagi could only stare in blank.

"Why those words? Even you say that…" Miyagi clenched his fist. "If this is a joke, this is going too far."

"I'm not joking!!" Shinobu yelled. "It's destiny—"

BANG

Shinobu was blinked in surprise as he felt Miyagi pinned him in the floor. Light blush quickly spread in his cheeks as his eyes still widen in shock.

"You're not joking huh," Miyagi said coldly. "You love me right? You know, you have a weird hobby. You want me to jerk you off?"

"W-what…" Shinobu now was getting a grip of what happened. "Let… let go of me."

"You're popular aren't you?" Miyagi mocked him. "You're good looking, smart and have money. Then it should be easy to get another one. Why does it must be me? Then let me satisfy you…"

Shinobu stunt in shock as he felt Miyagi's hand cupped his face and Miyagi's mouth came nearer to his lips.

"…………!!"

__

_Is it destiny? Is it fate that decided everything to be turned out like this?_

"_Sensei… I love you… I'd love you even after death…"_

_All I could do was crying on her body. And I could not look forward, just like a brat, I refused to face reality. But I didn't care. _

_It's because I love you. Simply because I love you. Simply because I want to be with you, together, always…_

"_Even… after death…"_

_Love is such… a cruel and horrible feeling. It will chain you and bond you with pain, agony and sadness. And even after you were suffering because of that, you won't be able to release the pain forever…_

_If that's so… then I won't believe in destiny anymore._

__

At the same time, Hiroki was still walking in confuse on the way to his new home. The conversation with Misaki echoed in his head, again and again.

_There's a big possibility that he's an angel._

He realized that he passed the park. The park he first time met with Nowaki. The place where everything with Nowaki started. His brain told him not to come nearer to this place, but his body moved without he realized, and he walked into the park.

"In here, everything hasn't changed." Hiroki said again peacefully. Weird enough, his heart wasn't feeling as broken as before. It's quite the opposite though. His heart was still hurt, each time he remember about Nowaki, but each time he comes in contact with everything about Nowaki in his memories, like the first place he met him, he could feel the warmth of the typhoon.

_This is Nowaki's warmth._

If Nowaki is an angel, then he did come to bring happiness to Hiroki, like just what he said before. Even though it ended painfully…

Hiroki couldn't hide his surprise, as he felt tears wet his cheeks, again.

"Wha… What's with me lately?! Why am I such a crybaby!!" Hiroki cursed himself. "I'm not a girl that should be drowned just because a broken heart—"

His sentence was cut by some rocket bottle crashed in front of him. His eyes widen in surprise.

That tall man came again, when everything could not be heard except the wind's blow and the fallen leaves. And their eyes met once again, both pairs blinked in surprise, the brown eyes blinked with tears still wet them, while the deep blue eyes widen as their gaze fell unto those eyes. How could it be? How could they meet again after everything happened?

Nowaki stared at Hiroki with a surprised, yet soft stare.

"Ah… you're…the one from before…" Hiroki could hear the tone of surprise in Nowaki's voice.

_Everything… was started over with the first greeting…_

__

Akihiko's apartment, 06.00 PM

The door was closed silently as Misaki carefully walked in the luxury house of Akihiko's. His face was completely paled and broken. He spotted Akihiko, who was still sleeping in the sofa with Suzuki-san.

"I'm back," Misaki whispered. The black wings were still spread open and the sound of the chains of his red scythe could be heard clearly. He walked closer to his prey, who sleeping peacefully without realized the death came nearer.

Misaki didn't have any choice. There's no time left. He gritted his teeth and gripped his scythe very hard, until the angel's blood came out from his hand and fell to the floor.

"Misaki…" Akihiko said in his sleep. Misaki was startled a bit and became disoriented for a moment, but he quickly hardened his heart and gripped his scythe harder.

"Don't blame me, it's my job." Misaki 's voice trembled. Cold sweats wet his white trembling skin as he raised his scythe high in the air. "You know it from the first place."

"Sayonara, Usami Akihiko."

__

"_Don't forget your duty and your status. You should have known the reason why reapers are made. You know what will happen if you don't kill this human fast."_

_Misaki's eyes saddened painfully as he clenched his fist. Then Pluto continued._

"_Humans that their life has expired… At first, they will lose their memories, then they will lose their feelings, and finally lose their heart. Your prey is just the same as them."_

_Pluto gave Misaki a final strike to crush Misaki's heart._

"_He will become a demon."_

_**To be continued.**_

**Please don't get bored with this story and review as always, onegaiii… Critics are okay too . I know I'm lack of idea of how Terrorist couple's story… but please please stick with this story a little longer. The story will reach the problems before climax soon…**

**Sorry for bad English. I even opened an online dictionary while typed this!!**

**Wow, this chapter turned out to be longer than I have thought it would be o_O**

**And now you have known everyone' real identity!! Yep, this story is centered in angels. Sorry everyone T.T Oh, Pluto is my OC. But the students are not XD do you recognize them?**

**Don't ask me what are Nowaki and Hiroki's abilities, I haven't thought of them. --"**

**Reviews, please? Just click the button… and type what do you think… ^^**


	8. What lies beyond the photo

**Please reviews rather than favorite T_T I know I'm such a selfish person… but please?**

**I made a doujinshi of Junjou Romantica!! Wanna see?? Check my profile later XD**

**I don't own Junjou Romantica. And my English sucks, I warn you.**

Akihiko felt something wet, yet so sticky at his chest. He woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes while yawning. Something in his chest smelled so weird—

Akihiko blinked in shock when he realized that it was blood. The weird sickening smell was from a pool of bloods in his chest.

_What the heck?? Blood? _

He touched his chest carefully, and shocked even more. There was no wound. No injuries at all. It wasn't his blood. He was shocked in confuse and worry. How come he was bleeding if there was no injury at all? His head worked hard. The only thing that was crossed his minds that it was not his blood.

_Then whose blood is this—_

Suddenly fear and worry consumed Akihiko's head. He realized not too long that something bad happened. He turned his head, and his eyes widen in surprise, fear and confuse.

Misaki was hurting himself. He stood in pool of bloods, with a broken, pale face.

"MISAKI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Akihiko yelled and quickly approached Misaki. He grabbed Misaki's hand and forced Misaki's eyes to look at his, but Misaki's eyes looked dead. Akihiko was confused and trembled with anger.

"Why are you doing this?!" Akihiko snapped, while he realized a different weird behavior of Misaki. "Do you think because you are immortal it is okay to hurt yourself like this?!"

Misaki wasn't answering. Akihiko only became more confuse.

"C'mon, we need to treat your wounds!!" Akihiko quickly searched for first aid kit. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Usagi-san…"

Akihiko was taken a back and his eyes widen in shock. It was for the first time Misaki called his name with such a weak voice and with a helpless stare. Akihiko turned his head to look at Misaki and his face softened. He approached Misaki and carefully hugged Misaki.

"You don't know how worried I am." Akihiko whispered gently. "What's wrong Misaki? Why did you do this?"

"Why do you have to worry so much…?" Misaki's trembled voice replied. "Why are you looked so frightened? I'm immortal… right?"

"Are you an idiot?!" Akihiko snapped in anger. "I don't want anything bad happened to you!! Misaki, tell me, what's wrong? You're so weird today!!"

"Why do you have to be… so kind?" Tears built in Misaki's eyes. Akihiko's eyes widen. He realized something really wrong has happened to Misaki.

"Misaki?"

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered before he collapsed. Akihiko was blinked in shock as he saw a 4 leaf clover seal that suddenly showed up and marked him.

"_Ego diligo vos…"_

_Chapter 8. What lies beyond the photo_

"Can you stop following me?!"

Hiroki glared at the tall young man behind him while he was on his way to his new home. Nowaki blinked in confuse.

"Me?" Nowaki replied.

"YES YOU!! Who else could it be?!" Hiroki snapped. "Why are you following me?!"

"But I… You know something about me right? Even though I don't know you." Nowaki said. "We met before at the station. You called me before. You know me. I'm curious about that." Hiroki's eyes widen and saddened.

"I… mistook someone else with you." Hiroki lied. Nowaki's eyes narrowed.

"No way. You saw my face before you said my name." Nowaki said again. "And you were crying just now, like the time I told you that I don't know you…"

Hiroki stopped his walk. He was confused, hurt, and annoyed in the same time.

_Six years ago… in the same place, he approached the broken me._

Nowaki came closer to him. His breath tickled Hiroki's ears while Hiroki blinked. "We must be connected somehow. Maybe actually I know you. And I want to remember about you."

Hiroki's eyes widen in shock and his mouth gaped in silence.

_He… brought the happiness for me, but then he gone, leaving me broken again._

"Kamijyo Hiroki-san… was it? Please, I can't stop thinking about you since that day we met." Nowaki said politely, yet so lovingly too. "I made you cry that time, but please let me repair that. I want to know you more."

Hiroki's expression became bitter than before as he shut his eyes tightly. He walked again, turning his gaze so he could not see Nowaki while the taller man followed him.

_He came back alive, yet he cruelly forgotten about me. But why? When I was going to forget about him… when I thought we're not going to see each other anymore…_

"… shut up…" Hiroki muttered and fasten his speed. "Why… did you have to come back here?"

"Please, Hiroki-san." Nowaki said softly. There was a soft, begging tone in his voice, and Hiroki realized that. "You know something about me right? Maybe I actually know you too! Maybe I just forget about you, but I want to remember about you! I want to know about you!"

_Why… did he approach me again?_

"Shut up!!" Hiroki yelled and ran away. His heart crushed with guilty and sadness. Nowaki's eyes widen and quickly chased him.

"Hiro-san!!" Hiroki put his hands on his ears. He didn't want to hear that name again.

"Don't call me by that name!!" Hiroki yelled, while he tried to hold his tears. "I don't want to see your face!! I don't want to hear your voice!!"

_Why everything is starting over?! Why did everything turn out like this?! Why?!_

"Hiro-san, why?!" Nowaki asked confusedly while he was chasing Hiroki. "Why don't you want me to remember about you?! Why are you running away?!"

"SHUT UP!! I DON'T KNOW YOU!!" Hiroki yelled. But when Hiroki finally arrived at his apartment, Nowaki managed to catch his arm and force Hiroki to see his eyes. Hiroki's eyes widen in shock and pain.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki breathed. He was confused while Hiroki adverting his gaze. "Why were you crying that time then?"

_I hate him. I hate him so much._

"… because it was hurt, bastard…" Hiroki breathed. Shit, he could feel tears hanging in his eyes again. Nowaki's eyes widened.

_I worried about you like hell. All this entire year I have been suffering because of you, I thought you were dead…!! Yet you, after coming back alive without contacting me, cruelly forgotten about me…_

Nowaki was shocked. He released Hiroki's hand, while Hiroki burst out.

"It's funny right?? You don't remember about me at all yet you come to me?! Who do you think I am?! Now we're completely strangers!! Why did you have to come here?! You should go and mind your own business!!"

Hiroki got into his home and slammed the door in front of Nowaki's eyes. He panted, and his legs lost his energy to stand. He fell and cried, cursing everything had happened.

"Why… I thought we're not going to see each other again… I was going to forget about him…"

Hiroki's eyes widen open as he heard a click sound from his apartment door. He quickly got up and checked his door. No one was there, and the key was stolen. Hiroki could only stunt in disbelief and frustration.

_Six years ago, in the same place. I remembered about it clearly, this scene was just like before… the only difference is it is much hurter this way…_

Hiroki screamed. He threw all the things in his house and made a mess of his new house. There was no use bought a new apartment if this all what was going to happen. He let out frustration, anger, pain and sadness he had been holding and let them controlled him.

_Fuck this all!! Angel or human, I don't care anymore!! Does he bring the happiness or sadness, I don't care!!_

"I hate you… I HATE YOU KUSAMA NOWAKI!! Screw you for ruining my life!!" Hiroki screamed while he still throwing things. Then he stopped, panted and cried.

_I hate you… for making me falling in love with you…_

__

Miyagi couldn't believe his eyes. He had made a mess of the terrorist. He had kissed him, and Shinobu should be angry with him, or punched him, and never coming to his house again.

Yet all what he saw was a trembling boy, with his cheeks and ears blushing red, with tears leaked out from his eyes with a shocked, frightened expression.

_You've gotta be kidding me…_ Miyagi could only stunt in shock. _He…_

"Still not believe me…?" A weak voice came out from Shinobu's lips while Miyagi was still shocked. He looked at the boy, who was now staring at him with a glare. Shinobu's trembled hands pulled Miyagi's shirt closer.

"If you still don't believe me, then do everything you want with me." Shinobu's voice was trembled, but it was obvious that he was serious. Miyagi's eyes widened open.

"Do it, fuck me, or anything, until you satisfied and know how serious I am."

Shinobu released his grip and shivered. He shut his eyes tightly and turned his face while he trembled. Miyagi, after cured from his shock sat up and sighed. Realizing that, Shinobu looked at him confusedly. Miyagi slammed his head with his hand. _This boy…_

_He is very serious._

"Mi-Miyagi…?" Shinobu carefully asked. But Miyagi pushed him gently.

"I'm sorry," Miyagi replied. Shinobu was looking at him confusedly.

"What for?"

"For… not believing you and do such a thing…"

Shinobu's eyes widened open, and his face was turning red in a second. Miyagi blinked.

"T-That was nothing. I've done this before," Shinobu stuttered quickly and adverting his gaze. Miyagi was surprised. So the boy had experience under his belt? But he was not looked like he experienced before…

"Anyway, I can't accept your feelings, okay? We're both men, and I don't swing that way." Miyagi said again, hoping Shinobu would gave up for this—

"No. Take responsibility." Shinobu's expression became cold just like before. Miyagi, again, slammed his head to the floor, annoyed. What a stubborn terrorist!!

"Have you ever done it with a guy?" Shinobu snapped. Miyagi turned his face from Shinobu while he sweated. How could this boy say something awkward so straightly?!

"Of course not!"

"Then you can't say you don't like it when you haven't even given it a try."

Miyagi gawked. "EXCUSE ME?!"

_This kid doesn't know the meaning of 'give up', does he?!_ Miyagi shouted in his head tiredly.

"Oooookay, enough. I need to go somewhere else." Miyagi got up and prepared his things. Shinobu stared at Miyagi, confused.

"Where are you going?" Shinobu looked up at him.

"Old book store."

"I'm going with you!!"

"No you won't, this is about my job!"

"What's the big deal?! I want to be with you!!"

Shinobu pulled Miyagi's shirt closer while Miyagi sighed in desperate and finally turned his head to Shinobu. "Listen, I'm going to say this once…"

Shinobu blinked as Miyagi pointed at Shinobu. "Don't get in the way of my work. Don't bring your own mixed personal feelings to another people's business. It's bothering, you know. I called those people brats. AND I HATE BRATS."

Shinobu glared at him, but replied nothing. Miyagi sighed. "You got it? Good boy. Now be a good boy in home when I am going out."

Miyagi opened the door and went out. Before he quitted the house, Shinobu saw a photo fell from Miyagi's pocket and blinked.

"Oi, Miyagi, there's something fall—"

But Miyagi had already gone out and closed the door. Confused, Shinobu took it and saw the photo. And then, his eyes widened. His eyes saddened in confuse and he became unstable.

In that photo, there were a young man, that's obviously Miyagi and a beautiful woman who looked older than Miyagi some years.

__

It was dark.

Everything was dark. And he could not see anything in there. All his senses lost their functions in there. And he could not bring himself to care. And all he could felt is despair.

_Misaki…_

His eyes widen in surprise. The despair feeling was slowly replaced by the feeling of safe. Suddenly warmth came to cover his body. Suddenly light came into the darkness. And suddenly, the darkness was replaced with all the white light.

"Misaki!!"

Misaki blinked and opened his eyes, and saw Akihiko looked at him with a worried face.

"U… Usagi-san?" A soft reply came out from his lips.

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked again. "Sorry to wake you up, but you'll catch a cold if you sleep in here. And with your condition…"

Misaki looked at him confusedly. He then tried to wake up, but a sudden electricity of pain came to his chest, made him yelped in pain. Akihiko quickly helped him to sit up.

"Careful, I just treated your wounds." Akihiko spoke with a little bitter tone. Misaki was still confused until he remembered what he had done to his own body.

"Oh… this…" Misaki laughed awkwardly, but he stopped when he realized Akihiko's glared eyes.

"Misaki…" Akihiko sighed. "Why did you do that? Even though you're immortal, but didn't it hurt to do that to yourself?"

Misaki wasn't answering and he averted his gaze. Akihiko felt all his patience was going to burn up.

"Misaki answer me!! Don't you know how much I worried about you?!"

Misaki couldn't help but to widened his eyes a little. It was for the first time he saw Akihiko was angry.

Misaki felt warmness, worry and honesty beneath Akihiko's words. Akihiko was angry because he worried about him. And even thought it kinda frightened him, it made Misaki happy in the same time.

"You're a weird person…" Misaki said weakly. "How come was the prey falling in love to his hunter?"

Akihiko was about to protest when Misaki said again. "I'm sorry Usagi-san…"

Akihiko's face softened once again and sighed. He touched Misaki gently and then put his forehead on Misaki's, while the boy could not do anything but to blush.

"Then tell me, what happened?"

Misaki's eyes saddened, but he finally spoke. "I-it was for the ritual…"

"Ritual?" Akihiko blinked. Then he remembered just before Misaki collapsed, Misaki said something in a language that he didn't know, and some kind of 4 leaf clover seal was marked on him.

"That seal…" Akihiko's eyes widened. "Back then, what kind of seal did you mark on me? What did you do?"

Akihiko was thinking, that maybe the seal Misaki cursed on him is something like a magic to kill him slowly, or some kind of poison since his position as the prey. It kinda made him sad, but as far, Akihiko could only think of that. No matter how much he loves Misaki, Misaki is still a reaper that his mission is ti kill him. And he could only wonder about Misaki's feelings about him.

But Akihiko blinked as he saw Misaki was blushing madly instead of answering his question.

_Eh?_

"A… Aaah?? T-that seal?? It's nothing… ahaha… nothing at all…" Misaki laughed awkwardly.

"Liar." Akihiko smirked while he moved Misaki's chin to look at his eyes. It's obvious that Misaki hide something—he averted his eyes and all his face blushing red like that.

"Tell me, what spell did you cast on your poor prey?" Akihiko continued to tease Misaki. Fuck angels and humans, Akihiko didn't care about their positions. He indeed was curious about the seal that was marked on him, but actually Misaki's embarrassed attitude caught his interest more.

"You—No, I won't tell you!!" Misaki averted his gaze from Akihiko further and his face was even redder than before. Akihiko smirked. _He's so cute…_

"Tell me, or I'll do something naughty with your body." Akihiko grinned and Misaki's face paled.

"NO YOU WON'T!! I'm wounded!!" Misaki yelled. Now his face flushed with anger. Akihiko sighed in disappointment, knowing how true that Misaki's body was not in a good condition to do… 'that'.

"Then, I'll just kiss you until you talk…" Akihiko's husky voice tickled Misaki's ear and Misaki shivered.

"Nooo—mmph…!! Mmmmh… nn…" Misaki's voice weaken, as a mouth hungrily crushed over his.

__

"_Hiro-san…"_

_It's so warm…_

Hiroki slowly opened his eyes from his sleep. He felt someone touched his face. He rubbed his eyes to see more clearly_. I know your hands are warm, but this is warmer than before…_

"Hiro-san."

Hiroki's eyes snapped open as he realized that voice was real and quickly sat up. He blinked at Nowaki who woke him up and stared at the supposed-to-be-messed-up apartment that had transformed into a super-clean-neat-apartment.

"W-w-what…? What happened?" Hiroki stared at Nowaki confusedly. Nowaki sighed.

"I come to see you again, but I was really surprised to see you slept in the floor and to see a very messed apartment. So I cleaned it. I thought there was a burglar in here. Please, you will catch a cold if you sleep here."

Hiroki's eyes softened when he realized there was a blanket that covered him while he slept. He knows it really well the one who covered him with the blanket.

_This kindness… he hasn't changed…_

But his eyes quickly saddened as he saw Nowaki smiled at him. He quickly avoided Nowaki's eyes and spoke with a cold tone. "Why… are you here?"

Nowaki's eyes widened. He showed Hiroki's key, threw it on air and caught it again. "Don't you want me to give you back the key?"

Hiroki gawked. "I-I DO OF COURSE!! Give me back that!! AND GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE!!!"

Hiroki snatched the key from Nowaki's hand and glared, but Nowaki just smiled at him. Hiroki got irritated. "W-what?"

"Hiro-san, you're so cute."

Nowaki blinked, when he saw a different expression from Hiroki after he said those words. Hiroki was surprised, indeed, with sadness, agony and longing shown within his brown eyes. Hiroki turned his face from Nowaki.

"I don't want you to call me that."

Nowaki was confused. "Why…?"

_Because it's painful._

"Because no 28 years old man in this world is cute!! And don't call me by that name!!"

"But you're so cute, I can't resist saying that." Nowaki claimed happily. Hiroki glared at him.

_He hasn't changed at all._

"Get. Out. From my house."

"Hiro—"

"GET OUT!!!"

_But I can't bear it._

Hiroki pushed the confused Nowaki to the door roughly and once again slammed the door. Nowaki was still calling for him, but Hiroki tried with all his might to ignore him.

"Hiro-san…"

Hiroki sighed in relief when he finally heard the stomps of Nowaki were sheer off.

He must do it harsh, otherwise, Nowaki will fall for him again. He couldn't bear to see Nowaki's kindness, even though that was the most he needed at the time.

His smile.

His kindness.

His kisses.

His touch.

Hiroki's body and heart are craving for Nowaki. And Hiroki knew that.

_I can't. I can't be swept away again._ Hiroki thought to himself. _He's an angel, and I'm a human. And if he falls for someone egoistic like me, it will hurt him. And as for me, I can't bear seeing him who already forgotten everything about our bonds._

_That album… now is the only proof of my bonds with Nowaki…_

If Hiroki remembered it well, he threw the album to the pit of his sofa. He crouched to take the album back, but there was nothing inside there. Hiroki blinked. He was pretty sure the album was thrown to the pit of his sofa—Wait a sec, didn't Nowaki clean his apartment up?

Hiroki's head consumed with fear when he thought that Nowaki may had see his album.

_But, no… He didn't say anything to me about that before. I'm pretty sure he hasn't seen it yet. But where is it??_

Hiroki wasn't afraid, because he knew that Nowaki hasn't seen it yet. He didn't want Nowaki to see something he didn't know—because he has forgotten them all. Memories are something so dear… yet so painful for him. Now that he thought about it, if only Nowaki's memories were restored, not all of this would happen. But now, Nowaki didn't remember him, and what could he do? If Nowaki saw that album, Nowaki would see bonds that he had shared… with someone he no longer knew. And Hiroki didn't want to make Nowaki suffer because of those bonds. Hiroki sighed and began to search the album, while he wondered where Nowaki put it.

Little did Hiroki know, Nowaki hasn't seen the scrapbook yet, but he will. Nowaki had brought the album with him as he walked away from Hiroki's house. And of course, Nowaki was confused, about to see it or not.

***Flashback***

"What is this mess?!"

Nowaki blinked in shock as he set his foot on a messed apartment and saw Hiroki lying in the floor. Was there any burglar here? He quickly checked on Hiroki, and realized that Hiroki was just sleeping. Nowaki sighed in relief and his eyes softened, as he saw trace of tears within Hiroki's eyes. He covered Hiroki with a blanket near the sofa, and realized there was an album in the pit of it. He blinked with curious, but he only took it and shook his head.

_I think it'll be better if I clean this messed room first._

***End of flashback***

Nowaki sighed. He was curious about Hiroki's past and wanted to know something that he didn't know before. He was about to ask for Hiroki's permission to see the album before Hiroki kicked him out from his house.

His heart was shaken by chooses he had. Nowaki knew that Hiroki would never give him the permission to see his album, yet Nowaki didn't want to rudely open someone's past without asking for permission.

Nowaki began to think to himself. There was something wrong with his memories.

Weird enough, he remembered that he is an angel, and had gone to Australia before. He knew that the plane that he had used to come back to Japan is crushed, and miraculously, due to his angelic body, he had come back alive. But then again he knew something was missing.

He missed someone. He missed someone really much, yet he didn't know who. And it's not an ordinary feeling.

And then he met him. He met that brown haired man. He could see the angelic aura within that brunette who seemed to be violent, but deep inside is very vulnerable. It was proofed with his expression, especially when he cried.

__

"_Indeed my name is Nowaki… but… I don't know who you are…"_

_Nowaki blinked in shock, as he saw tears came out from the brunette in front of him. Realizing it, the older man quickly wiped his tears and apologized._

"_Sir?"_

"_Nowa… No, I mean I'm sorry, I mistook you with someone else."_

_Nowaki's eyes widened as that man quickly left him in the sea of human traffics._

__

_There was no mistake. That crying expression… I saw it before. It felt so familiar. _Nowaki thought to himself. _That crying face… that expression that caused a very big urge to protect him… that vulnerable person… who knew something that I need to know._

Nowaki hardened his heart and tightened his grip on the album. And then slowly he opened the album.

_I want to know what's missing in me. I need to know_.

__

Shinobu's house, 06.00 PM

Risako blinked in surprise when she saw his little brother come to their house. As their gaze met, she mocked him.

"What? Didn't you say you don't want to see me because I'm bringing my new boyfriend?"

Shinobu glared at her, but she continued. "I really don't know what you want. I know you don't like me since I was married with Miyagi, but now you make me surprised by suddenly come home after I divorced with him."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Shinobu ignored her. Risako sighed.

"He has come back to his house. I'm so bored now."

Shinobu didn't reply. He checked his bag once again, and found Miyagi's photo. He sat on the chair, and his eyes saddened. Risako didn't pay attention to Shinobu that she didn't know that Shinobu was holding a photo of his ex-husband with his lost woman. She then spoke again.

"Did he kick you out from his house too? I know Miyagi doesn't like to be disturbed with a brat like you. He loves to work more than his wife and everything around him."

Shinobu glared at her and was about to protest when suddenly he heard a little sad tone of his sister's inner voice.

…_even though I loved him very much._

Shinobu's eyes widened and he spoke with a sad tone without realizing it. "Risako-neesan, did you?"

Risako chuckled and looked at Shinobu, "Did you hear my conscience? What a naughty boy, you shouldn't look at another's inner wall without their permission."

Shinobu frowned. "I didn't do it because I like or want it. It's automatic. I just hear it randomly and suddenly."

Risako smiled. It was a very sad smile. "I know."

Silence occurred for seconds until Shinobu spoke again.

"Risako-neesan… did Miyagi love someone else before?"

Risako's eyes widened in shock and she quickly looked at Shinobu, then she spotted the photo thatShinobu had been holding. She approached her brother and looked at the photo of young Miyagi and a woman.

"This… where did you get it?"

Shinobu didn't reply. Risako then sighed and answered another question.

"Don't use past tense. He loves her until now." Risako said with a bitter tone. Shinobu's eyes widened and his heart crushed with guilty and pain.

"Where is she now? Why did he marry you if he loves her?"

"She's dead."

Shinobu couldn't hide his surprise while Risako just kept in silence with an unreadable expression.

"Dead? B-but… why? I mean…" Shinobu could not finish his sentence. Confuse, guilty, pain come to his heart as he learned Miyagi's past. Now he realized that he was just a stupid stubborn boy who barged into Miyagi's world. "Is she… a human?"

Risako still kept in silence until she answered again, "Yes. Isn't it stupid? Love between humans and angels, just like our parents. They should have known the pain of this love is more unbearable than love between humans or angels. They have crossed the line, and know it exactly the pain of it. But still, they didn't care, and now Miyagi got his punishment."

"Love between humans and angels…" Shinobu replied without looking at Risako. "Mom was killed because she was trying to protect her love with father."

"Yes," Risako replied bitterly.

Shinobu's eyes saddened. And the next time he heard his sister, her voice was heard like she's going to cry, even though her face still expressionless. "I want to end his pain and punishment. I loved him so much before. But he couldn't bring himself to see the real world. His world was centered only in that woman, and he works to forget about her. But he couldn't, he is so pathetic. That woman is just like a poison for him."

"It was his choice, so I leave him and find another man who could accept my kindness," Risako said coldly, but Shinobu still looked at her with a saddened eyes. He frowned even more when he heard his sister said again, "Maybe, actually I still love him."

Shinobu didn't reply and tightened his hold on the photo. What lies beyond this photo… was more painful and darker than he had thought. And honestly, he couldn't accept that.

_I'm really are just a brat._ Shinobu thought to himself. _But I couldn't help it…_

_Because… even if fate opposed me, I would still love him…_

__

Akihiko couldn't believe his ears. He repeated his question. "What did you say?"

Misaki panted, before he said again. "Kamijyo-sensei… is an angel, and his lover who is an angel too… is still alive."

Let me explain you so you won't get confused. After about 4 rounds of kisses, Misaki finally said something that got Akihiko's attention and made him really surprised. Misaki didn't mean to say it so bluntly, but he didn't have any other choice otherwise Akihiko maybe would still kiss him until midnight, while Akihiko, even though he knew that information is not something will make Misaki hurt himself, and he knew that Misaki just used that information to stop Akihiko from kissing him any further, but Akihiko couldn't help but to be shocked as he heard of this information.

"Wait… so all this time, he's an angel? From we're still kids?"

"Kamijyo-sensei is an imperfect angel." Misaki continued (kinda relief because the assault of kisses is stopped). "His memories are erased more than one time and a spell must be casted on him that make his time will always repeat over and over again. His age is actually over than 2000 years."

"Imperfect angel…?" Akihiko furrowed his brows.

"He can't live in our world because of his weak body. Instead he lives in human's world. We called them imperfect." Misaki said again.

"Where… did you know all of this?" Akihiko asked.

"Another teacher in my school, who actually is an angel too told me about this." Misaki replied. "I'm surprised to learn about his identity too. Kamijyo-sensei himself still doesn't know about his true identity, as he always lives as a human."

Akihiko couldn't say anything, due to shock. He could only looked at Misaki with disbelief look. "And his lover…"

"…is still alive." Misaki continued Akihiko's sentence. His face was both looked confused and sad. "I heard it from Kamijyo-sensei himself, but… that person has forgotten his memories of Kamijyo-sensei."

"Is he an angel too?" Akihiko hit the bull's eye, made Misaki widened his green eyes.

"Wha?! How did you know??" Misaki was surprised and confused in the same time.

"No humans could survive that crashed plane accident. He must be an angel if he's still alive," Akihiko replied, he too was surprised with all of these facts.

Akihiko quickly stood up and grabbed his jacket, but Misaki quickly stopped him and stood between Akihiko and the door.

"Where are you going?" Misaki asked.

"I want to see Hiroki," Akihiko replied fast. "If that man has forgotten about Hiroki, then I will make him remember. I won't let Hiroki suffer anymore."

"I promised Kamijyo-sensei to prevent you from doing that." Misaki quickly said again. Akihiko's eyes widened as Misaki continued. "Even I couldn't do anything. There's nothing you can do to mend their relationship."

Akihiko stunt in silence and Misaki's eyes saddened. "I know that you want to help your friend, but I think anything we did would only hurt him more. You better think of yourself. Your time is going to end soon…"

Akihiko looked at Misaki, confused. "I thought you have forgotten about that. Wait, did the spell that was casted on me was meant to kill me?"

Misaki's eyes opened in surprise, but he didn't answer Akihiko and averted his gaze. Akihiko then smiled sadly.

"Oh… I see."

They both kept in silence, until Akihiko slowly left Misaki alone and came back to his room. Misaki then fell to the floor, cried silently and put his hands on his head. He muttered again those spell again and again silently, while tears kept leaking out from his eyes.

"_Ego... diligo vos…"_

__

Hiroki's apartment, 08.00 PM

_WHERE THE HELL DID HE PUT IT?! I COULDN'T FIND IT!!!_

Once again, the cleaned neat apartment had become a messed one. Hiroki desperately searched for the album, but he couldn't find it anywhere. He then sighed and gave up.

Even though something in the corner of his brain told him to forget about the album and Nowaki already, but Hiroki couldn't bring himself to do that. Even though he wanted to, but he couldn't abandon the memories of him and Nowaki together. No matter how painful it is, he would never be able to throw it away.

DING DONG

Hiroki blinked and quickly approached the door. Who is it at this hour? He wondered if Akihiko or Nowaki was the one who rang the door. The door was rung repeatedly.

"Yes, coming!"

Hiroki opened the door and blinked in confuse. Instead of everyone he knows, there was a stranger in front of him—a beautiful blond haired woman with cold face. Hiroki blinked. _Who is this woman??_

"Excuse me, what can I do—"

*SLAP*

Hiroki's sentence was cut quickly as he received a slap on his left cheek hard. Hiroki was shocked, annoyed and shocked. How could this woman—who he doesn't even know—slap him without any reason?! That woman's expression changed too as well, her beautiful face wore an angry, cold mask that somehow made Hiroki shivered.

"You deserved it well." That blond haired woman said coldly. "How could you… !! Even though I had erased all his memories of you… why did he come back for you?! Why did you seduce him again?!"

Hiroki was annoyed in confuse. He looked at the blond haired woman confusedly and angrily. _Is this woman crazy?! What is her problem?!_

"I don't understand what you are talking about—"

Hiroki cut his own sentence as his brain slowly digest the meaning of that woman's words…

His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. His expression paled as he felt something different with this woman's aura. The same aura he felt with Takahashi Misaki, Nowaki, and his superior Miyagi…

_This woman… This woman is…_

"I love him so much, but he didn't care at all about me!! He only sees you always!" She cried again angrily. "Is it not enough by just erasing his memories of you?! Do I need to kill you too so he won't be back to you?!"

"You…!!" Hiroki finally recovered from his shock and spoke, "You are the one who erased Nowaki's memories?! Then you are…"

_She's an angel._

_And she's the one who took my bonds with Nowaki. She's the one who took Nowaki from me._

_She's the one who stole my everything._

"Yes, I am a pure angel of life!!" She snapped again. "I am the one who is more suitable for Nowaki, not a foolish imperfect angel like you!!"

Hiroki's eyes blinked in shock as he heard the last words of the female angel in front of him. He couldn't believe his ears. There was something wrong. There's no way it could be true, there's no way…

_Me… ? An imperfect angel?_

__

In the world of angels

"We couldn't wait for much longer," the god of life and death said to Takahiro and to the other angels at their meeting. "The soul of human named Usami Akihiko needs to be brought here soon, before he lost his humanity and become a demon."

"B-but why him and Misaki?!" Takahiro cried in his desperate. "Usagi is my friend, and Misaki didn't tell me anything about this at all! Why it must be Misaki who is the one kill him?!"

"That boy is fail. He won't be able to do it." Pluto said coldly to Takahiro. "He is friends with those filthy humans and. He won't be able to kill that human and maybe he won't be able to kill anyone for the rest of his life.."

"You, how could you say 'filthy'?!" Takahiro snapped. "Not all humans are that low!!"

"You angel brothers who had been polluted by humans won't understand anything." Pluto mocked him. "Takahashi Misaki is fail to kill his prey for his first mission. 'Angel of death' status is too high for him."

Takahiro glared at Pluto, but Pluto ignored him while the other angels began to whisper with each other. The god of life and death calmed all of the angels down.

"The problem now is about Usami Akihiko's soul. We can't risk his soul to become a demon." The god said. "If Takahashi Misaki couldn't fulfill his mission, then I'll give this mission to another angel of death."

Takahiro wanted to protest, but knowing he couldn't do anything, he could only stunt in silence.

"Then let me do it." Pluto said again while the other angels were shocked. "I will show no mercy."

"NO YOU WON'T!!" Takahiro screamed in anger, and Pluto glared at him, and then mocked him. "Oh, yes, I will. Not like you, I hate humans. I will do it."

"I will kill Usami Akihiko."

_**To be continued.**_

**Sorry for a very very long time, but I will keep my promise as long you guys still read this story. Do you?? I know it may become boring, but please reviews as always?? I've become busy because my comic is accepted (yay!!) and because of my school. And I can't always used my computer because my brother and mom always use it too. Anyway, I make a Junjou doujinshi. See the link on my profile XD**

**Everyone as always please I beg you to review!! Your reviews mean support for this story!!**

**Thanx for reading and please review!!**


	9. Love for Hatred

**I'm back!! X3 I'm really sorry for a long time!! I have many troubles, and lately, I must admit that I was kinda sad because the reviews decreased drastically. But I realized that it was egoistic of me, to leave the readers in such a state. I'm sorry everyone. I'm back with chapter 9!!!**

**Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku. I own nothing.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_Our Father, who are in heaven._

_Hallowed be Thy name._

_Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done._

_On earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread._

_And forgive us our trespasses._

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation._

_But deliver us from evil. Amen._

____

_Duu... Duu... Duu..._

*BEEP*

"Hello, this is Usami residence."

_"Misaki?"_

"Nii-chan?" Misaki's voice changed. A smile curved in his lips without he realized it. "It's been a long time!! How are you???"

Takahiro laughed in relief to hear his little brother is alright. "_I'm fine. What were you doing before I called?"_

"I was praying." Misaki replied happily.

_"Oops, did I disturb you?"_

"No, I just finished!! Oh my God. How long have I not hear your voice since?" Misaki quickly exclaimed. "I miss you so much Nii-chan!!"

_"Yeah me too," _Takahiro agreed. How long have he not see his little brother?

"How is Manami Nee-chan?" Misaki asked Takahiro again, to eager because of his longing for his brother.

_"She's fine! You know, she's pregnant now."_ Takahiro smirked, even though Misaki could not see it.

"NO WAY! Are you serious?!" Somehow, Misaki's voice changed, it got a little sad. "But, Nii-chan, Nee-chan is... a human, right?"

Takahiro smiled sadly. _"Yes... our child probably will be a half human and half angel."_

"But, isn't it... too risky? I mean, with a mortal? She will go faster than you thought, you know."

Awkward silence occurred.

"When will you back from Osaka Nii-chan?" Misaki asked again, trying to broke the awkward silence.

_"Oh, actually I and Manami have come back since yesterday."_ Takahiro replied.

"Oh, I see... Wait, WHAT?!" Misaki gawked. "Why didn't call me earlier?! I would have go get you!!"

Takahiro laughed. _"Well, there is something I need to finish quickly. How's Usagi?"_

Takahiro's eyes widened when he didn't hear any reply.

_"Misaki?"_

"... He's fine," Misaki's voice was saddened, and Takahiro realized it. "Do you want to talk with him? But he's not here now... He has an appointment with his editor. He will be back later."

Takahiro sighed. "_I would like to, but there's something else that must go first."_

Misaki's expression soured, as he felt seriousness from Takahiro's voice and weird enough, he got a bad feeling about this.

_"Misaki,"_ Somehow, Misaki could feel his voice colder and saddened. _"We need to talk."_

_Chapter 9. Love for Hatred_

Shinobu sighed in displeasure as he walked himself back to Miyagi's apartment. Only in one night he stayed in his own home, Risako's boyfriend came again and they began to give some weird lovey-dovey aura that Shinobu couldn't stand it but to go back to Miyagi's apartment. He sighed again in front of the door before he opened it.

He blinked as he saw a messy apartment with everything not on their place.

_No way!! I'm pretty sure I bring the duplicate key!! Was there a burglar??? _Shinobu began to panic and began to check all the rooms.

Shinobu sighed in relief when he saw that it was Miyagi who mess the room. Then again, he was confused to see Miyagi messed his own apartment... wait, he looked like he was searching for something.

"Miyagi? What are you doing?"

"Ahh, Shinobu-chin!!" Miyagi's eyes widened as he saw Shinobu. "Where the hell have you been?? I am searching for you all night yesterday!!"

"I came back to my home yesterday, because I forgot to do something else." Shinobu lied, and Miyagi narrowed his eyes, but Shinobu ignored it. "Anyway, what's with this mess??"

"I lost something! You see... It's a photo, not really big, around this size..." Miyagi make a rectangular with his fingers to show the size. Shinobu furrowed his eyebrows in confuse, but then he blinked.

"You mean this..." Shinobu took the photo of Miyagi and his Sensei from his bag and showed it at Miyagi. Miyagi blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's it!" Miyagi took the photo from Shinobu's hand and sighed in relief. Then he looked at Shinobu suspiciously. "How come could you have it?"

"You dropped it before. I was calling you, but you didn't hear and already went to the store," Shinobu quickly said.

"Miyagi's eyes widened, and then he smiled and surprisingly for Shinobu Miyagi patted his head.

_"_Thank you," he said, and Shinobu could not stop himself from blushing. But then again, his eyes saddened when he saw Miyagi treated the photo carefully and weird enough, lovingly. Shinobu could see that Miyagi's expression was softened, yet hurt when he saw at the photo.

_He loves her until now._

"Is it that important...?" Shinobu muttered, almost like a whisper. Miyagi blinked and turned his gaze to Shinobu. Miyagi's eyes softened.

"Yes, it is."

Shinobu could feel his heart burnt by jealousness, even though he didn't like it.

"You love her."

Miyagi's eyes opened wide and shut his mouth in silence, and that made Shinobu even more jealous.

"That woman... She is dead. Even more, she's a mortal. Your love with her should not be allowed." Jealousness made Shinobu's words were harsher than he wanted it to be. Miyagi narrowed his eyes in annoyance to him.

"It's not of your business." Miyagi replied coldly. He wondered if Shinobu had heard everything from Risako.

"That's not true!!" Shinobu snapped. He clenched his fist, trying with all his might not to cry. "Of course I want to know about the person who was with the person I love!!"

"Shinobu, stay out from this!!" Miyagi finally yelled, made Shinobu shocked hard and frightened. His bag of patience had just bursted out. "That's enough, don't you dare come closer to my privacy. You don't understand anything."

"I understand well enough." Shinobu tried to yelled back, even though tears were built well enough in his eyes. "My mother... she is killed because he wants to protect her love with a mortal, my father."

Miyagi's expression changed into the surprised, confused one, as he saw Shinobu who looked like he wanted to cry.

__

03.30 PM, Hiroki's apartment.

He could not believe it. He could not believe what had happened the day before. He could not believe what he had just heard with his own hears. Hiroki slumped from his sofa, and sat in the floor silently. His expression was blank, as he was still recovering from everything that had just happened to him. Now the brunette could no longer thinking with logic, as what he had just heard was the most unlogicall thing he had ever heard.

_You... an imperfect angel..._

That blond haired woman's voice kept ringing in Hiroki's head. He could not understand it. After all of years he lived as a human, how could it be...

His mind wandered to Nowaki. If it's true, then had Nowaki already known all this time, before he lost his memories? Then why didn't he say anything before?

Hiroki gritted his teeth while he remembered the conversation between he and that blond haired woman last night.

***Flashback***

"... What did you say? Imperfect angel?"

Hiroki opened his eyes in shock and confuse. His mouth gaped in silence while his head was trying to understand what did the female angel of life had said. That woman still glared at Hiroki, and she didn't give any reply. After some time, Hiroki finally recovered and got a grip of himself.

"No, you're joking." Hiroki's voice sounded weaker--the result of crying for a long time--than he wanted it to be. "I am human, a perfect healthy male Japanase man without any wings or all of those craps. I believe that you're an angel—you know of my relationship and stole his memories. But... ME?"

"I can't believe you refuse to accept that you're not a lowly mortal. Shouldn't you be grateful that you're not one of those lowly humans?" She said again with a disgusted face. "Well, even as an angel you're still far from perfect."

"Excuse me miss, but I really am not understand what are you talking about even a bit."

"You even don't know that you're an angel. I'm sick of you!" That woman's arrogant voice rang. "Everyone treat you special because of your imperfectness while they wait for you until you know your true nature. But I can't stand it, so I'm telling you the truth now."

"That can't be a reason for me to believe in you." Hiroki was still trying to sound calm, even though his uneasiness kept getting growing.

That woman stared at him coldly. Her hazel eyes are so beautiful, yet looked so cold and hurtful. "Say, can you remember what happened when you're still a little brat? You can't can you? It feels like you have lived for a long time, yet you never know what had happened before, as if it is erased."

Hiroki's eyes widened in shock and confuse, for the trueness of her words.

"Of course your memories have always been erased, that you will never confused, why can you still be alive for 2000 years, not like the other mortals..."

"WHAT?! I have lived for 2000 years?!" Hiroki screamed shock. "That's crazy!! How... why..."

_This is ridiculous. But it's true, that I can't remember anything of my childhood memories. But still..._

Both of them stayed in silence for a few minutes in the shade of night's hatred. Then the woman spoke again. A bitter voice could be heard and tears began to built in the corner of her eyes. "It's unfair!! I love him before you do!! I love him first!! Yet..."

Hiroki still stayed in silence, didn't know what to react. He realized that the woman in front of him was desperate in sorrow, but he didn't say anything.

"We were in a mission to give new lives for the mortals in the world. Because of Nowaki's warm and kind personality, he easily friends with many humans in the world, even though they're mortal and different." That woman's face saddened, but she forced herself to continue. "And one day, Nowaki said to me that he felt a dark, yet a sad and vulnerable aura of an angel,"

Hiroki's eyes widen in surprise.

"And since then, each time we came to the world, he would felt that aura again. He was like drowned by that aura, and kept on seeking for that aura again. And one time, when he went out with his old mortal friends to the park, he met the bearer of the aura." She stopped with sad hurt eyes, then she continued. "It's you."

Hiroki got a click now. _That day... the day when he met me, was..._

"I couldn't believe it, he... He fell for you in a first sight!!" She shouted and cried. Sorrow could be heard in her voice and her painful expression surprised Hiroki really much. "After all of those years I've n in love with him, he fell for someone else, and it's not just that, it's an egoistic imperfect angel like you!! To see someone you love with another person... I'm not that strong!! I can't stand it!!"

Hiroki was shocked. This woman...

Hiroki's expression's saddened as he felt his chest was tightening in pain of guilty. No matter how much she hated Hiroki and how rude she was, Hiroki could not bring himself to hate to hate her, how much he wanted too. Seeing her sad, hurtful expression that was exactly the same expression he had been wearing since Nowaki dissapeared from his life, made he realized--even though it was very a tiny bit of him--a similarity between him and that woman.

They both are in love with Kusama Nowaki, and suffering because of that.

_Unrequited love will never get a happy ending._

Sad, sorrow, pain guilty and hatred aura could be felt by Hiroki slowly within their angelic bodies. Without realized it he felt the pity for the crying woman in front of him. He was no longer know, what made him more shocked, the fact that he's not a human or this.

"It... It's true... that I am a self centered and egoistic person. But... I also love him so much!" Hiroki began to spoke too, with a deep, sad voice. "That's why... I... want him to be happy too! Even a small kindness can make him smile happily... It's a little annoying, but weirdly makes me happy too! But you can't erase his memories just because he doesn't love you!! That's just the same egoistic!! If you love him, you should not..."

"Don't you dare talking about Nowaki like you know him!!" She yelled in anger, and Hiroki was shocked. "You talk much, but you are the most egoistic person in here!! You are just saying that so if Nowaki's memories are returned then you can keep Nowaki for your own happiness!!"

That made Hiroki snapped out into electricity of anger. "That's not...!!!"

"Don't lying to me!! I love him too, so don't see everything only in what your eyes see!!" That blond haired woman bursted again, her expression changed again into the cold, cruel one. "You just want to be with him because you're in love with him! You are never really thinking about him!! Do you think he will be happy if he keeps in love with you?! Don't you think he would be much happier if he fell for someone who is much kinder, nicer, and thinking about him the most?!"

Hiroki's eyes widened in shock—not because of the burst—but because of how true she was. He opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. Instead, he shivered and realized... that what she saying was true.

"But... Nowaki... I..." Hiroki cut himself out, as he felt his eyes wet.

_I... am never really thinking about him. I have just been thinking of myself. I always thought that as long he still has me, he is happy..._

_But what if that's not true?_

_What if he's hurt by my pride and self centered attitude?_

_What if he fell in love with someone else, that's warmer, nicer, and always thinking about him the most?_

…

_Will he be much happier than when he's still in love with me?_

Realizing that Hiroki had realized his selfishness, the woman sighed and spoke again as she wiped his own tears.

"If you have understood, then you must be understood why I erased his memories." She said with a cold tone. "I want him to be happy and started over, so he won't do the same mistake twice. I'm saving him now, so don't go nearer to him."

She turned her back, and before she had gone, she spoke. "We're not allowed to kill each other, as we angels have bond that called 'family'. Once you killed someone, or have tried to kill someone, you will be punished by the judgment by all the other angels and god of life and death. But if you're trying to seduce him again, I don't care what will happen to me, I'll kill you."

And with that, she spread her wings, flew away while leaving Hiroki broken again.

***End of Flashback***

Hiroki got up and get a drink for himself. The apartment looked much messier than before, but he mentally had not has any energy to do any activity. After some refreshing water for his throat and his face, he began to thinking more about what to do from now on. He was no longer care that he's a human or not. All he could be thinking is only Nowaki.

_He... has no longer remembered me... and my selfishness will never give him any happiness... He will never be happy if I bind him for myself..._

Hiroki smiled bitterly for himself. "I'm so pathetic. Trying to act strong and pretend to be a stranger in front of him..."

"But truth is... I want him to come back and remember… all about me..."

__

"Nii-chan..." Misaki's voice sounds like horror and sorrow.

_He knows. Nii-chan knows now._

Takahiro, in the other line of the phone, could only stay in silence and waiting for his little brother to say something again. But when there was no more reply from Misaki, Takahiro sighed sadly and continued what he had said.

_"Misaki, I know it's very hard for you. I know that you don't want to hurt me. That's why you didn't tell me before... but... why?"_

"Nii-chan," Misaki plead again, almost in desperate. "I don't want to tell you that Usagi-san is my first prey, because he is your friend. I know how it felt to lose someone important, and I don't want to see you suffered again like before... I thought, in the end you will forget about him after I kill him, so rather than knowing the bitter fact, I'd rather to never let you know..."

_"Misaki..."_ Takahiro could feel the sadness and the affection from Misaki through his words. _"But, in the end I know. And until end, I still remember about Usagi. Even though a human soul should not be kept in a world too long... The god even made a meeting about Usagi."_

"The god did?" Misaki could not hide his surpriseness. "But why?"

Takahiro's sound saddened. _"He said that Usagi's soul will be a demon in no time and should be returned to the world of the dead fast."_

Misaki felt his heart's beat stopped. The silence followed.

_I know I should have killed him... I know...._

_But I..._

_"We both know the most... how painful it is to lost someone important for us." _Takahiro continued. _"You kept crying before when one of your friends is died, and followed by the other one shortly. Even though they're mortals, but their smile and heart are just the same as us angels. We too, can be killed even though we're immortal. It's not forbidden, but all the angels are told not to make any relationship with humans. Do you know why?"_

"So they won't feel the pain that we suffered because of losing them," Misaki replied, his voice was almost like a whisper that Takahiro's eyes saddened even more. "It's worse for you, Nii-chan, because you're not just friends with humans, but also fall in love with one of them. The pain of losing the one you love is way more painful that losing friends."

_"Yeah,"_ Takahiro smiled bitterly for his self. _"I know that myself, yet I let myself to drown by her... I am such an idiot, am I not?"_

"No you're not...!!" Misaki protested. "It's all because the feeling called 'love' 's fault!! I don't want to feel the pain like that anymore!! That's why I become a reaper! I will become a cruel and heartless angel, so I won't be friends with humans anymore! So I won't be falling in love with humans!!! I can't stand it!!"

_"Misaki..." _Takahiro's eyes widened open. He never thought that the reason that Misaki chose the path of an angel of death because of that.

"But, this is the worst..." Misaki cried. "I can't kill him. Even thought I should to. Even thought I know that he will become a demon. Even though the reason I become an angel of death is so that I won't be connected with humans anymore!! But I can't do it to him!! It's sucks!! I..."

Takahiro could only hear the sobs next and his heart clenched painfully. Misaki was suffering, and he could not do anything. What kind of brother is he? Takahiro gritted his teeth. He wanted to comfort Misaki, but didn't know what to do.

_"Misaki... I'm sorry... It's my fault."_ Takahiro finally spoke, he shut his eyes tightly. _"If only I never fell in love with that woman before... and if only I never fell in love with Manami too..."_

"It's not your fault..." Misaki's words hitched beneath his sobs. "This one is my own fault. I'm hopeless as a reaper... I can't kill him, even though I know that he will become a demon if I don't kill him..."

Takahiro bit his lips. Oh how much he wanted to make his little brother smile again, to erase all his suffering and pain...

_"If you can't do it, then stop being a reaper. It's okay Misaki..."_ Takahiro finally said again. _"Usagi is my best friend, I don't want him to be killed either. But I don't want him to become a demon either... if you can't kill him because you're so close with him, then let's move to our house, like before..."_

"You're wrong." Misaki replied, he was still crying. "It's not only just a close relationship. I don't know my feelings anymore!!"

Takahiro's eyes widened open. _"Misaki?"_

"I..." Misaki tried to calm his self. "Usagi-san... for me..."

_"Misaki, please. You don't need to continue if you can't."_ Takahiro said again with concern tone in his voice. _"I don't want everything to become like this, but you don't need to kill Usagi. Pluto... Pluto now is assigned to kill Usagi."_

…

"W… What?"

Misaki's eyes widen in shock and he stunned in disbelief and fear. His body trembled hard, and his head was sweating badly.

"What did you say?" His voice was like he was being suffocated.

_"Pluto is assigned to kill Usagi,"_ Takahiro said. His voice was full of sadness and despair. _"As much as I don't want this, they said there is no time for wait anymore. Pluto is a high ranked angel of death. He will take the rest. You don't need to kill anyone anymore, Misaki... Let's go home now--"_

"NO!! HE CAN'T DO THAT!! I WON'T LET HIM...!!!" Misaki threw the phone and quickly went out, searching for Akihiko.

_"Misaki?! MISAKI?!"_ Takahiro yelled, but no one answered. Minutes later, it's the operator that replied him. The phone line went dead. Takahiro's eyes widen in shock and confuse. There was something weird here...

"Misaki... Usagi..." Takahiro mumbled in concern and confuse. "Oh God, what in the heaven is happening right now?"

__

Misaki spread his black wings and flew out from Akihiko's apartment. His heart was thumping in displeasure and uneasiness. He knows damn well that what he was doing is wrong. But weird enough, he didn't care.

_Usagi-san... for me..._

_He is..._

__

"Shinobu...?" What the...?" Miyagi stunned in disbelief. He felt bad now for yelled at the boy, before. "Your mother... what?"

"She is killed." Shinobu muttered. His cheeks wet from his tears. He turned his eyes from Miyagi and his expression saddened. "You should have know it yourself, that angels are not allowed to kill each other, as they have the bond called 'family'."

Miyagi nodded, even though he's a little unsure. "I heard that before."

"The problem is, you see, there was some angel fella that has a crush with mom." Shinobu wiped his tears. He's a bit calmed. "He didn't like dad and got jealous, and he planned to kill dad."

Miyagi's eyes widen in shock. "That's--!!"

"Mom knew it, and in order to protect dad, she killed him accidentally. And because she killed him, her bond with the other angels was broken. She's no longer an angel, and she got the judgment from those angels."

Miyagi was stunned. "She's..."

"She was killed." Shinobu said with a bitter tone. "In front of me and Risako-neesan. It's her punishment."

Both of them stayed in silence for a few minutes. Miyagi's eyes softened.

_This boy... Is that why he despise a relationship between a human and an angel?_

"I... I'm sorry..."

Miyagi blinked. Did Shinobu just...?

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm childish..." Shinobu said again with sad eyes. "I know I just barge into your past and disturb you so much, but I really do...!!"

Miyagi blinked confusedly as Shinobu stopped himself from continuing his sentence. Shinobu clenched his fist and shut his eyes painfully.

_...I really do... love you so much..._

"...Is she important?" Shinobu asked. He still averted his gaze from Miyagi. Miyagi looked at him sadly, and then he turned his gaze too.

"Yes..."

Shinobu's eyes widened and he felt his heart shattered into dust as he heard something that he should never have.

_She is... the most important person in my life..._

_I want her back._

…

"...Ah, I see."

Miyagi's eyes widened open in confuse as he saw Shinobu went out from his apartment door. He quickly caught the kid's hand and pulled him. "Hey wait!! Where are you going?!"

"I cancel everything." Miyagi blinked. Why was Shinobu's voice heard trembled?"

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" Miyagi pushed, but Shinobu kept his gaze from meeting Miyagi's eyes. Miyagi got annoyed. "Hey, Shinobu! Look at my eyes!"

"Just forget everything!!" Shinobu suddenly yelled, and Miyagi who didn't expect it was shocked and released Shinobu's hand.

"Just... just forget everything." Shinobu panted. "I cancel to stay at your house. I won't disturb you anymore."

"Seriously, I don't get what you mean at all..." Miyagi spoke confusedly, and a little angry. _Why? What happened to this boy?_

"Miyagi... I... I'm sorry for everything." Shinobu said. "I... I will grant it. Your wish."

"Like I said, I don't understand what you are talking about--"

"Goodbye."

Miyagi was shocked. He swore just before Shinobu ran away from his apartment, he could see that Shinobu was crying. And on top of that, he didn't get Shinobu's message at all.

_What is it?? Sorry?? Goodbye??? Has he given up on me now? But that crying face..._

_Why's that??_

Miyagi realized a second later that he was thinking about Shinobu too much.

"GYAAAA Why am I thinking of him now?! I should be glad that he has given up on me now!!!" He screamed crazily. "But seriously, I didn't understand what was he talking about... hmmmph... grant my wish? Oh yeah, he has the ability to hear my inner voice, even though it's rarely... did he hear--"

Miyagi stunned a second later. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

_What did..._

_What was I thinking when he asked me?_

_Did he..._

_Did he hear it?_

_What did he hear?_

Miyagi sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes, ability to see something in a future is very useful...

Miyagi felt like he was being absorbed by the vision. He could see something near. Shinobu... he wrote a message. He asked something about a ritual to Risako.

_Ritual? What kind of ritual...?_

Miyagi's eyes snapped open, as his vision was suddenly go black out. He gawked.

"SHIT!! How can my vision doesn't works when I need it?!" Miyagi cursed himself. He grunted and slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Dammit... Shinobu... what will you do...?"

__

08.00 PM

Hiroki looked at the mirror and see the most awful expression he had ever seen. No wonder the student called him the devil. He sighed and began to practice.

"Mmh? It's you again? I told you that I don't know you."

Hiroki stayed silent for a while, but then he sighed. "No… not like this. Nowaki surely will still force me. Since he forgot about me and don't know anything about our relationship, I should make him sure that there's nothing between us but strangers."

He looked at the mirror and then trying to sound scary and prideful. "Hey! Stop bugging me!! You're nothing but stranger!! Go away right now, or I will call the police!!"

_Yep, that's better._

Hiroki sighed. It felt so stupid to do it, but he must do it for Nowaki.

For Nowaki.

His eyes saddened. Angel, or human… love, and hatred. All these things mixed and became a new problem that he could not stand it. He wants Nowaki, he always will. But that's what called selfishness right?

_And this time, I won't be selfish to keep him. I will release him_.

"Okay…" Hiroki once again looked at the mirror. He sighed again, before started, "Oy, Nowaki—"

DING DONG

Hiroki stumbled his own feet and fell. He cursed the bell and stood up—in the mirror, his forehead was red as the result of his fell. He walked to the door and was about to open the door when he realized that, in front of this door… could be Nowaki.

Hiroki gulped and his face paled. But he took a grip for himself. He practiced for this. He will be able to do it. It will be okay.

Hiroki opened the door slowly… and he could see the black haired tall guy in front of him, standing with a serious face. Hiroki was trembled and sweated. Hiroki was going to say something but he cut himself when he saw Nowaki blinked.

"Hiro-san... err, why is your forehead has a red mark? Did you fell?" Nowaki asked.

"Err yeah, I stumbled my own feet." Hiroki quickly replied. Did his voice sound trembling?

"…You should be careful more." Nowaki sighed. Hiroki gawked and his eyebrows twitched.

_IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT YOU BIG MORON!!_

"So… what do you want?" Hiroki calmed himself. _Calm down… calm down_…

Nowaki's expression changed back into the serious one. Hiroki gulped, but he clenched his fist. He will be able to do it. Just stay strong.

"I want to see you." Nowaki's soft voice ALMOST melted Hiroki's heart. That was very nostalgic. How many times did Nowaki say those words to Hiroki before he went to America?

"Why?" Hiroki tried to sounds rough. "Stop bugging me. If it's all because you thought that we have met before, you're wrong. We're completely strangers."

Nowaki narrowed his eyes. "The time we met at the station, you called my name."

"I-I told you I mistook you with someone else!! He also has the s-same name!" Damn, his voice was trembled. And the lie was too transparent; Nowaki had just narrowed his eyes even more.

"Besides, if we really were not strangers, but you had forgotten about me, then the bond would also disappear right?" Hiroki bit his lip, trying with all his might not to cry—his eyes felt wet. "It's just the same with strangers. When the other one had forgotten, and even though the other one still remembered, their relationship would go back to zero."

"Yes," Nowaki agreed. "Indeed it is true, that if the memories are not present, then the one who forgets won't remember anything. But…"

Nowaki got something out from his bag, and Hiroki's eyes widen in shock as his face paled. Nowaki looked at his eyes seriously, while Hiroki felt his heart was going to stop.

"But you DO still remember everything, don't you?"

Nowaki gave the album of their memories back to Hiroki, and Hiroki could do nothing but to be shocked. He had been searching for this album, hoping that Nowaki would never see it.

_The photo album..._

And everything he had practiced became wasted, as Nowaki already knew their bonds, even though he still didn't remember about them. Hiroki's face was completely white. He sweated, and his heart thumped faster.

He could not do anything but to be honest.

__

In the same time, Marukawa publishing department.

"Sensei… Your style is changed, isn't it?"

Akihiko's eyes blinked. He stared at the red haired editor in front of him. Aikawa smiled softly. Akihiko looked confused in the other hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see... I always love your works. They all are touching and lovely. But they all gave some lonely, sad feelings, especially in the tragic ending," Aikawa explained. "…while your novel this time is different. It's gentler, and showed some passion and affection more to me. I'm sure the readers will like this more than your works before. It felt like you were yearning for something and want to protect it with all your life."

Akihiko's eyes widen. He didn't realize it at all. Why? He had always been aware of his style of writing and what did the people think of his novel. But now he was completely not expecting this. Why could it be?

An image of Misaki flew in his mind. His face softened then . _Ahh, so that is.._

"But, this book is not finished yet, right? I could not wait for the next volume!" Aikawa giggled. "I really want to know the ending. Will it finally have a happy ending, not like the rest?"

"Actually, I haven't decided the ending yet."

Aikawa raised her eyebrows. "You haven't?"

"Yeah, I still don't know." Akihiko lit his cigarette. His eyes saddened. "And I am actually hoping that it will have a happy ending too. But probably it won't."

Aikawa was confused, but Akihiko didn't say anything. She sighed and finally smiled again. "Well, I hope you meet your deadlines too. And don't forget about the Junai Romantica and Egoist scripts too! I am craving for them too!!"

Akihiko sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

__

Akihiko walked out from Marukawa publishing department and got into his red sport car. He turned his car on and chose more solitary way to go back to his own apartment. He was craving for Misaki, but then again, he was still unsure with Misaki's feelings. The four leaf clover mark that is marked on his body... and the spell Misaki casted on him... everything was still remains a mystery for him.

_Does Misaki hate me or love me?_

After some minutes, Akihiko realized there was something weird. Even though the way he chose was more solitary, but this was way too creepy. There were no people at all. And it was also darker than the usual. He got a bad feeling of this.

"Usami Akihiko."

Akihiko 's eyes snapped open and he braked quickly as he saw there was a man in front of his car. His car stopped on time just before it hit the man. Sighed in anger, Akihiko came out from his car and snapped.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die?!"

"Do you?"

Akihiko's eyes widen in shock. It didn't take long to see that the man in front of him has a pair of black wings. But not like Misaki's soft wings, these wings of the man felt like death.

"You're... an angel of death..." Akihiko muttered in his surprise. The man looked at Akihiko with a disgusted face.

"So you know? It looks like that stupid angel told you too much about our world." The angel said coldly. His face was expressionless and looked very heartless. "If only there were no family bonds between us, I would have killed him."

Akihiko blinked in confuse. "What are you talking about?"

Akihiko kept his distance from the angel. He felt something dangerous from the man and his brain gave him the alert to run away, but Akihiko couldn't do it. The aura of the reaper in front of him forced him to stay there, and Akihiko didn't really want to run away anyway.

"You don't need to know, you're going to die. Your time has stopped a long time ago." The reaper said with a smirk. "It has been a long time since I didn't kill humans."

Akihiko was shocked to see the reaper that summoned his big scythe that was very different with Misaki's. His scythe was black, and has a pair of sickle in the scythe's stick. Akihiko then understand what will happen.

He is not going to be killed by Misaki. He is going to be killed by that reaper.

And Akihiko refused to be killed by anyone except Misaki.

"You can't do this." Akihiko said coldly. "My life belongs to Misaki alone. He is the only one who is allowed to take my life away."

The reaper's eyes widen in disgust and mocked him. "What now? You fell for an angel that was assigned to kill you? Are you an idiot? That boy is useless. He won't be able to kill you."

Akihiko was going to protested but the man was already in front of him, with the scythe in the air, ready to kill him any time. Akihiko was shocked as he felt his heart was going to stop. In the end of his life, what he could only think of was only Misaki.

_Misaki..._

"Sayonara Usami Akihiko."

And time seemed to stop for Akihiko.

__

__

__

_Our Father, who are in heaven._

_Hallowed be Thy name._

_Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done._

_On earth as it is in heaven._

_Give us this day our daily bread._

_And forgive us our trespasses._

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation._

_But deliver us from evil. Amen._

____

Akihiko's eyes widen open in shock as he saw that the angel that should have killed him screamed in pain. Blood was coming out from his body and flowing. Akihiko then realized that the four leaf clover mark was glowing in front of him.

_What the heck?! I didn't get killed… What the hell is happening right now?!_

"PLUTO-SENPAI!!!"

Akihiko could not be more surprised than he was right now as he saw Misaki came. Akihiko was captivated by his sight by the moon in the night.

"Misaki…"

Misaki landed in front of Akihiko and turned his gaze to Pluto that was screaming in pain. Misaki quickly turned his eyes from him, not being able to see the bloody scene in front of him.

"You… insolent brat!!" Pluto screamed. "Do you know what you have done?! What are you thinking, casting a magic like that to a human you should had killed?!"

Misaki didn't answer him while Akihiko looked at them confusedly.

_What are they talking about?_

"Misaki…? What does he mean?" Akihiko asked Misaki confusedly, but Misaki kept remain silent. The feeling of suspiciousness grew up in Akihiko's head. Why didn't Misaki say anything?

"Pluto-senpai… I should be the one who kill him. Please stay out of this." Misaki said, almost like begging. Akihiko's eyes widen in confuse. Pluto yelled in pain and anger. He got up and prepared his scythe once again. Misaki's eyes widen in surprise and regret.

"Senpai… please…" Misaki pleaded.

"That spell can only used once…" Pluto grinned, his blood also coming out from his mouth. "I don't care about any spell you cast on him, I will kill him now!!"

And before Akihiko realized it, once again Pluto has already in front of him, ready to kill him. Akihiko didn't have any time to think of anything this time. Misaki was looked shocked.

_Is this it… how am I going to die?_

The sound of ripped flesh and blood could be heard very clear in the night. There was no one in there except those three, made the sound heard more sadistic and clearer for them. It was not only the sound of killing and hatred, but also regret and pain.

And Akihiko could not believe what he had seen. His eyes showed disbelief to the scene in front of him.

Misaki—the angel of death who cannot even killed a weak human, his prey—stabbed his scythe in the heart of his senior. Blood was flowing out and dirty Misaki's body, and Pluto could only stunned in shock, pain, and betrayal. Akihiko looked at Misaki—Misaki's expression was the most painful and sad expression Akihiko had ever seen.

"Mi… saki…" Akihiko breathed in shock.

Misaki unsheathed his scythe from the body of the older reaper, and the blood was flowing out even more from Pluto's body. Blood dripped from Misaki's face and body—all his body drenched with blood of an angel. Misaki himself was scared. His eyes showed horror from what he had done.

"You… insolent… fool angel…" Pluto said before he fell. "You will regret this… all angels will come for you and punish you… You will be judged!!"

And Pluto breathed his last breath, before his body shattered into dust.

__

Takahiro's eyes widen open in shock. He felt tears hanging in his eyes as he clenched his fist. He could no longer feel it. The bond. The family bond of the angels.

He could no longer feel the family bond of him and Misaki.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Manami asked, as she saw her husband's sad expression.

"Misaki…" Takahiro mumbled in despair.

__

Akahiko walked closer to Misaki and stared at Misaki's back. The wings of Misaki slowly got back into his body and Misaki fell. Akihiko caught him on time, positioned him in his lap and wiped the blood from Misaki's face. Akihiko's face saddened as he realized that it was not only blood that he wiped, but also tears.

"Misaki… why…?"

_____

_And forgive us our trespasses._

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

_And lead us not into temptation._

_But deliver us from evil._

_____

Misaki was still shocked. It could be seen from his trembling body and his frightened eyes.

"I… killed Pluto-senpai… I killed him…"

"I killed an angel…"

_**To be continued.**_

**Please guys, I love reviews so much. Please review okay?? If you support me, I will be determined to continue this story. Anyway, I have midsemester exams start next week, so I won't be able to update fast. But please support me as always!! Like it or not, please review! Anonymous is okay too! I accept critics, especially for my bad English ^^;**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Good bye

**Sorry for the long wait and enjoy^^**

_I lost my wings and my bonds. I sacrificed myself to save someone who I should have killed for a long time ago. I have made a sin, and I have become a fallen angel._

_Yet I didn't feel any regret, like this was the right thing to do._

…

…

…_why?_

__

"Misaki! Misaki!!" His voice continued to echo in the midnight of despair. The man was panicked. The town was silent and there was no one to be asked for help. He turned his gaze to the boy that was lying in his lap—conscious, yet he couldn't speak nor he could show any emotion. The man felt his heart clenched with pain to see his beloved in such state.

There was dried blood in the road where they were. And there were some black angel feathers that flew because of the cold wind at the night. But somehow, those feathers didn't look beautiful as before. They were cold, dried and brought despair for anyone who saw them. Akihiko turned his eyes from them and focused back to the wingless angel beside him. He screamed the boy's name, he gripped the boy's shoulders and shook him, but it was pointless. Misaki didn't hear him at all.

He was still shocked. For him, a pure, innocent angel of death who never had killed anyone before, had just killed another angel who was trying to kill his prey—his supposed to kill one. Fear begun to succumb to his entire body, as he remembered of the sin he had done.

Akihiko was desperate. He didn't know what made Misaki so shocked and scared, but he realized one thing that had happened. Misaki saved him. Misaki saved him from death, even though…

Even though he should be dead.

Akihiko clenched his fist and hit the road hard by his fist. "DAMMIT!!"

Blood begun to spill from his skin. He looked at Misaki, carefully touched his face, but there was no response from Misaki. He hugged Misaki tightly, with all his pain and sadness, and confuse for what had happened.

"Misaki… why?"

_Chapter 10. Good bye_

Akihiko's apartment was a mess, since Misaki left it for searching for his landlord that day. Akihiko grumbled while he was trying to press the digits of his security code door—it was hard to do if you did it while you carry someone on your back. He successfully dragged the door to open. Akihiko sighed and walked to his room quietly. Carefully, he put Misaki on bed. He looked at Misaki's face—He had fallen to sleep. Akihiko sighed in relief and was about to leave Misaki when a small whimper came out from Misaki's lips.

"Usagi-san…"

A second later Akihiko had already crushed his lips with the boy's. He licked Misaki's lips gently before he looked at Misaki's sleeping face once again. "I love you. I love you. Misaki, I love you," He whispered.

"Misaki… please… come back to me."

__

At the same time, in Hiroki's apartment.

Hiroki sweated. Very hard. He cursed a lot in his mind while he was trying to not have any eye contact with the taller man in front of him. He then looked at the photo album Nowaki just gave him.

_What the hell…_

"Why did you have this…?" Hiroki said in a low tone. It was obvious that he was angry.

Nowaki turned his gaze from Hiroki. He too had the guilty feelings inside his heart for that. "I'm sorry," Nowaki replied. "Last time I checked you, I found this album… I accidentally brought it with me."

Hiroki fell into silent. He was thinking of any excuse to kick the brat out of his sight, but now that Nowaki had known everything, then it was pointless to say that he and Nowaki are strangers. He cursed again.

He had been such a pain in the ass all the entire time. He wants Nowaki to be happy, he always will. He already thought by the time Nowaki lost his memories of him, Nowaki would be much happier. If only, if only he fell for another person, who is much warmer, much kinder…

Then again, another side of Hiroki thought, that Nowaki is happy for being with him, so he thought that it will be okay, since they love each other. Then everything will end happily, right? Another side of him wants Nowaki back to him. To remember everything they had done, their bonds, everything.

Yet again, he was forcefully pushed to the first statement by the strange woman he didn't even know. She reminded him again, that what he thought of Nowaki's happiness, was merely his own selfishness to be happy. That's true. Hiroki knew it already. Who said that being in love with each other made both of them happy?

_Love is such… a cruel and horrible feeling._

Love is not something with form. It's not because of the love, that you will gain happiness. In contrary, it is because of love, you gain selfishness to keep someone. Love is selfish.

_It will chain you and bond you with pain, agony and sadness. _

Hiroki held his album tightly. He had to put an end to this once and for all. He may end up hurting each other, but then again, what's the point to be happy by fake illusions?

_And even after you were suffering because of that, you won't be able to release the pain forever…_

After all, Nowaki is no longer his.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki began. "Can you explain me about that album? Those photos… They are you… and me, right?"

"It _was_ you," Hiroki replied softly. Nowaki's eyes widen, didn't expect the brunette to be so… calm. "You right, we _were_ not strangers. We were closer than that," Hiroki continued with a calm, yet sad tone.

"We were lovers."

Nowaki couldn't hide his surprise for Hiroki, to say something like that so ever calmly. Sawing that, Hiroki smirked at the taller boy. "What? Are you disgusted? That's why I told you to stop following me around. I know you will hate it once you know."

"No it's not that…" Nowaki blushed, and Hiroki found himself a bit amused on Nowaki's expression. "I just a little surprised."

Hiroki snorted. Nowaki then looked at himself hopefully. "And then?"

"You were gone for a year to America, you studied something about medic…"

"I… remember about that part." Nowaki said with a surprised tone. "But…"

"But you don't remember me." Hiroki finished Nowaki's sentence. "I guess the only thing she erased from your memories is me, huh…"

At this point, Nowaki furrowed his eyebrow. "…'she'?"

_Shit_. Hiroki shut his mouth for his stupidity. But it was too late. Nowaki grabbed the keyword already. "Someone erase my memories of you?"

Hiroki was a bit surprise by his reaction. "You didn't seem to be so surprised."

Nowaki blinked at him. "Why?"

"Could you believe something like 'erasing memories' are humans capable of doing? I thought you would think me crazy or something," Hiroki shrugged. Nowaki's eyes widen.

"You know of my real identity," Nowaki said with a shock tone. And then his eyes saddened. "Then, do you know…"

"So it's true huh? Yeah, I have known mine not too long ago," Hiroki replied with uneasiness. "I am… not human, nor a normal angel. Just an imperfect one, it suits me a lot."

"No, it isn't," Nowaki said, unsatisfied with what he just heard. "You are an amazing person."

Hiroki's eyes widen, and then he smiled sadly. "You used to say that a lot to me, don't you remember?"

Nowaki stared at Hiroki sadly, didn't know what to say. Hiroki stared back at him.

"Nowaki, you know… it's hard to say, but I know I hafta do…" Hiroki blushed a little. "You may no longer remember… but you right, I will always remember about you, about our bonds, everything. It maybe hurts, but it was precious at the same time. Even though I can't no longer see you, I will always remember about you."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here…" Nowaki got this uneasy feeling as Hiroki said those things. "I'm right here."

"Nowaki, be happy," Hiroki said again before he leaned in. Nowaki's eyes widen. He couldn't bring himself to deny the person in front of him. All he could do just standing in there, even didn't realize what had happened until he touched his own lips.

The kiss was short, but it was very sweet and sad. Hiroki himself couldn't believe he had successfully done it without any trouble, even there was a little shade of red tainted in his cheeks. "Heh. You may be disgusted with me now," Hiroki laughed. Nowaki was still shocked.

"Hiro-san…"

"Good bye," he whispered. "You should live a new life. Don't ever get tangled in the past you can't even remember. This is present. Just be happy, then maybe I can also be happy."

Then Hiroki closed the door between him and his beloved one, breaking all the bonds between them and closed his eyes tightly.

…

…Or so he thought.

Nowaki managed to slide his hand to restrain the door from closing. He could see Hiroki's shocked face within the small gap between the door and the wall. Hiroki quickly pulled the door to close it, but Nowaki pulled the other side back.

"The FUCK are you doing?! Release the door!!" Hiroki yelled, but Nowaki ignored him.

"I don't want to!" Nowaki shouted back. "You can't leave it like this, now that I know what happened!!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Hiroki yelled. Anger began to build up while he clenched his fist. "You don't remember anything!! And I should pampered you like there's nothing happened?!"

"I will make it up for you!!" Nowaki pleaded. "I'm sorry for forgetting it, but please don't hurt yourself like that!!"

Hiroki's eyes widen in shock. "What do you know about me?!" He cried. "I don't want you to come back to me out of pity!! It will be much hurter like that, bastard!!"

"I don't mean it like that!" Nowaki said again, still holding the door from being closed. "I just can't let everything end up like this!!"

"Then how we supposed to end it?!" Hiroki shouted. Tears hung in his eyes. His grip on the door loosened and Nowaki finally was able to open the door again. He stared at the broken vulnerable brunette in front of him. "Don't you feel disgust? To know you have such bad memories… Won't it be better if you just leave and forget this all? It will be much easier for us!!"

"No, it won't," Nowaki said softly while he wiped Hiroki's tears. "I can't leave you in such state."

"I told you not to pi—"

"It's not pity," Nowaki cut him out. "I just can't. And there were no good or bad memories from the beginning."

Hiroki looked up at Nowaki, hurt and confused. "There weren't?"

"They weren't," Nowaki smiled. "I may lose those memories, but I can't label those as good or bad. I only label them as precious or not."

Hiroki's eyes widened.

"And sawing the photos on that album earlier… you—I looked happy," Nowaki chuckled a little. "So I know that something which is lost from me is something important. They are precious."

The brunette was speechless. _Those sweet words…_

"But… I don't want to keep you!! I don't want to be selfish on you!!" Hiroki yelled again. "I know that you will be much happier if you didn't love me!! I want you to be happy!!"

"Then be selfish on me!!" Nowaki applied. "After all, that has always been my happiness."

Hiroki stunned. His heart was blossomed with happiness and pain at the same time. He held back tears that began to leak from his eyes again. "Why…"

"I want to remember," Nowaki said simply. "…about you, about our bonds." He leaned closer. "I want to live forward, but there was no point from it if I must lose something precious from me. I may have lost them, but I don't want to lose you too."

When those hands warped on his body, Hiroki cried. Why did he say that? Why did he have to say those warm lovingly words?

He still didn't change. He is still the same Nowaki he always knows.

He is still _his_ Nowaki.

"Nowaki… Nowa…" he sobbed and hugged the taller man back. And then he felt Nowaki hugged him tightly. His hot breath tickled his ears. "Hiro-san…"

"Nowaki, I love you!!" Hiroki yelled while he cried. "I love you, I love you, I have always been!! I love you so much!! You bastard…"

Nowaki chuckled. " Yeah, I think… I understand why I have fallen for you before. Not that I don't fall for you this time."

Hiroki is not going to release him again. Not for a second time.

They kissed, they hold unto each other that night. They managed to come to Hiroki's bedroom, and then they kissed again. They made love, staring at each other's significant together. And then they smiled, before they held their hands together.

That night, a new piece of memories was born.

__

Akihiko blinked. He walked in the pit of darkness. He grumbled in confuse. _Where the hell am I?_

It was dark and creepy. He couldn't see anything, everything was too dark—and too weird to be a reality, cuz the last time he checked, he was with Misaki in his bedroom, waiting for the boy to wake up. He groaned. Then… he had just fallen asleep? This was dream?

"Then I need to get up fast," Akihiko said that, but his mind changed after he saw a small boy approaching him.

"Misaki?"

The angel of death smiled. But that wasn't the smile Akihiko wanted to see. The wings in Misaki's back dried and felt like they were dead, not beautiful like the first time he saw Misaki as an angel. There was something wrong. If he remembered correctly, the first time he encountered the boy was in the dream. So it was no matter where they were—Akihiko was going to made the boy blurted out some answers.

"Misaki… you sneaked out to my dream?" Akihiko asked him, he has a little confused tone.

"Yup, cause I can't do anything with my own body right now." Misaki laughed rather sadly. "Or to be more correct, I don't own my body anymore, that's why I can't move it."

At this point, Akihiko sensed fear.

"…what? But… why? How…"

"That body was made from heaven after all. If I broke the bond, of course I won't be able to move it after all."

"What… what bond?" Akihiko hated himself, for his voice to be sounded so frightened.

"We're not allowed to kill each other," Misaki replied, in a way too calm voice that made Akihiko shivered even more. "If an angel kills another angel, then the bond will be broken. After that, the angel that kills his comrades will be given punishment."

Akihiko felt himself chocked while he said what he feared the most. "What… punishment?"

Misaki just smiled sadly. And Akihiko hated that smile. He suddenly knew what punishment Misaki was going to receive.

"You're not going to leave me," Akihiko snapped in anger. "I won't let anyone take you from me. If I must oppose the heaven, then I will. You are not going to disappear. You belong to me, and if you are gone, I will kill myself."

"Stop saying such bad things," Misaki snapped back, even though he wasn't yelling. He only stared at Akihiko's violet eyes with those sad, hurt emerald eyes. "I did all of this for you."

Akihiko's eyes widen, as he remembered something that have bothered him for a while. He stared back at Misaki and pushed himself to say it. "Misaki… you are supposed to kill me, aren't you? Then why…?"

_Why did you save me?_

Misaki's eyes saddened. "Maybe…"

_Maybe because I—_

Akihiko's eyes widened in shock, as he felt Misaki's soft lips touched his softly. He didn't know what to react—nor to feel. It was all too sudden and confusing, even though he admitted that he was incredibly happy of the kiss.

_Misaki kissed me._

_He kissed me._

But at the time they broke the kiss. The darkness suddenly replaced with the light, and Misaki was drowned to be separated by him.

"MISAKI!!" Akihiko reached his hand, so did Misaki. But their hands were not going to be connected.

"Usagi-san, you are not going to die!" Misaki's voice began to fade away. "You will keep on living! I promise!!"

Akihiko was surprised, but he was more focused in reaching Misaki's hand. "Misaki…!"

"Usagi-san, you are no longer my prey, nor anyone's!! You will live and should forget everything," at this, tears began to leak from Misaki's eyes. "Be happy, for me…"

"Misaki…"

For the first time, he felt something that gave him fear the most. More than death, more than anything.

He was going to lose Misaki.

He still had many questions to be answered. Why is he released from death? What spell did Misaki cast on him? Why did Misaki save him—

"Usagi-san, _ego diligo vos_," Misaki whispered. A voice of sadness. Tears kept leaking out from his eyes as he stared at Akihiko. Akihiko screamed, and the light quickly blinded him.

And he woke up. He sweated very hard, he could feel it. He realized as he woke up, that it was only a dream. Misaki would be beside him, yelling at him, called him a pervert for holding him all the time while he slept, and then he would blush cutely, like the other days…

But Misaki was not in his bed.

Akihiko panicked. He searched into Misaki's room. Nothing. He searched the kitchen, the living room, Suzuki-san's room, all with no result. He looked at the clock. It was still six o'clock. There's no way he went to the school that early.

Misaki was nowhere in his apartment. And Akihiko was going to be crazy.

_Usagi-san, you are not going to die! You will keep on living! I promise!!_

_Usagi-san, you are no longer my prey, nor anyone's!! You will live and should forget everything._

_Be happy, for me…_

_Usagi-san, ego diligo vos._

_Ego diligo vos._

"Why?" Akihiko felt his eyes burnt. There was no way he would cry, yet now, he was holding himself from let the tears out from his eyes. _Why? Why?_

"It would be better, if you just killed me the first time you saw me, rather than losing you now…" He said angrily, most to himself. He had lost Takahiro once, and now, he was going to lost Misaki too?

Akihiko snapped himself to reality, after he heard the door's bell rang. He lazily opened the door, and he felt his eyes were going to pop out from their place when he saw the guest.

"Takahiro…"

"Can I have a talk with you?" Takahiro's eyes were red—like he was after crying. Akihiko didn't want to think about it, but it kept bugging him. Did Takahiro know what happened to Misaki?

Akihiko couldn't hide his gloomy face either. "Please, have a seat," he said with no emotion.

Takahiro sat in front of Akihiko. He took a deep breath before he exhaled and stared right on Akihiko's eyes. Takahiro then managed to talk, even though his voice was very weak and sad.

"So… how much did Misaki tell you?"

Akihiko was surprised, but he was able to reply rather calmly. "I know about his and your identity. I know that I supposed to be dead a long time ago and Misaki was sent to kill him."

"Is that all he told you?" Takahiro continued. It looked like he got a little disturbed by how Misaki told Akihiko so much.

"He… told me about the bond… and how he broke it…" Akihiko didn't continue his sentence. "He told me about your relationship with the human girl…" Takahiro fell silent for few minutes.

"Is that all?"

Now that made Akihiko really surprised. He was sure that he told Takahiro the main points of their secret. Or there was some more of it?

"He told me that I am no longer his prey. I will live normally as a human. He bid me farewell."

At this point, Takahiro's eyes saddened, but he still replied, "Did he say something else?"

Akihiko fell silent. He wasn't sure, to say it to Takahiro, but he must know some answers too.

"What does 'ego diligo vos' mean?"

Takahiro was surprised, but then he smiled, even though that smile was very sad. Akihiko caught that sign that Takahiro had gotten the information he wanted. But he hadn't finished yet. There was so many… MANY things he still wanted to know.

"I don't get it. Misaki told me that my life should no longer exist in this world. I was supposed to be dead!! But why did he save me when I was going to be killed by another reaper? And the magic spell he cast on me… what was that? And then he said I can live like a normal human, like there was nothing happened… I don't get it at all!!" Akihiko said, frustrated. He clenched his fist and shut his eyes.

Takahiro stared at Akihiko's amethyst eyes. "Yes, you were supposed to be dead. But you're not. Usagi, you are alive. You are breathing. You are alive, and you will keep on living."

Usagi stared back at his best friend—or his first love too. "But, how…?"

"It was Misaki's last request. He wished you are alive. And so your life is purified. There is no reaper will after for your death," Takahiro continued, and Akihiko was getting more and more surprised each second the words came out from the angel of life's lips.

"…last request?" Akihiko didn't want to believe it.

"Misaki…" Takahiro's voice was trembled. He nearly chocked when he said the next words. "He broke the bond. He will be punished. He is going to face death."

And that's it. He slammed the table in front of him hard. Takahiro didn't seem to be surprised or upset. Instead his eyes watered—guilty, pain, hatred, sadness consumed his mind, like what Akihiko felt.

"He leaves me," Akihiko's voice trembled with anger. Takahiro sighed.

"Usagi… Misaki thinks of you the most—"

"THEN WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?!" Akihiko didn't realize how angry he sounded to be, even for his best friend. But he didn't care. He felt like he was being betrayed. Nor that Takahiro looked so surprised and trembled to see him like that. "I don't understand him at all!! Did he want to make me suffer or what?! He knows of my feeling for him!! Why didn't he just kill me in the first place if it was going to be like this?! And then he will die?! For saving ME?! I never ask that from him!! I want to BE WITH HIM!!"

Akihiko panted, he was calming himself while he begun to realize what did he just say—in front of Misaki's brother. He felt guilty in his heart, and nervously looked at Takahiro. Takahiro didn't look angry at all, that's surprised Akihiko.

"You love him," Takahiro's voice—weirdly enough—sounded relieved. Akihiko's eyes widened in confuse and surprise. Takahiro didn't get angry at him at all.

Akihiko was thinking of making excuses for his weird relationship with his innocent little reaper in front of Takahiro, but all of it was vanished when he closed his eyes. There was no point to do that in a time like this.

"Yes," Akihiko replied weakly. A scene where Misaki kissed him replayed in his head. "I love him. But I'm not sure… he has the same feeling."

Takahiro smiled at him, still with the same sad smile. "…do you want to know about the spell he have casted on you before?"

Akihiko stared at the angel of life in front of him, confused.

"I believe 'ego diligo vos' are Misaki's only mantra to cast protect barrier to the target in one condition."

Akihiko couldn't believe his ear.

Misaki… _protected_ him? His prey? Why? It was unbelievable, but then again, when he remembered the night when Pluto was going to kill him, somehow his attack didn't hurt him. It hurt Pluto instead. But why would MIsaki—

Akihiko snapped himself back to reality. "…in what condition to cast that spell?"

Takahiro prepared himself to say it calmly.

"Only to cast the spell on your beloved one, otherwise the spell would kill the user," Takahiro replied softly.

…

The silence felt the room.

One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Takahiro began to feel impatient.

"…err, Usagi?"

"… you said _what_?"

Takahiro sighed. "He loves you. In latin, _ego diligo vos_ also means _I love you_."

Akihiko came back to his silence. The words echoed in his head. How stupid of him not to recognize… No, he had recognized it, but he didn't want to believe it, because he was afraid he was wrong. He was afraid that he would hurt himself again. Thus he kept lying to himself, curious of the boy's real feelings, while he knew that the boy was just shy about his true feelings.

Now it's all makes sense. Misaki loves him.

Akihiko felt he was going to cry.

"_It's hurt… we spent time together, but because of immortality, a hundred years feel nothing for me. "Misaki sobbed. "I made friends, and they died, I made friends again, and they died again… It just repeated over and over as long I still alive and it's very hurt… That's why, even though it's not forbidden, but this painful feeling is already the punishment as the result of this relationship…"_

"_That's why, I can't get to close with humans…" Misaki tried to hold his cry, but it's useless. "Because I know, they will die soon before I know it… when you feel you don't want to lose them, but at the same time you know they will disappear forever… It's a miserable feeling… you will never, ever understand this…"_

"Misaki…" Akihiko breathed in his silent cry.

_Akihiko's eyes widen, as he remembered something that have bothered him for a while. He stared back at Misaki and pushed himself to say it. "Misaki… you are supposed to kill me, aren't you? Then why…?"_

_Why did you save me?_

_Misaki's eyes saddened. "Maybe…"_

_Maybe because I love you._

"Irony, indeed." Takahiro himself had been trying to hold his cry. "He became a reaper in order to distance himself from humans… yet, he falls for you."

Akihiko dropped his head. He clenched his fist once again. "…why…"

"Actually, maybe it's my fault." Takahiro replied sadly. "Long ago, I have fallen in love with a girl. But she's a human. In a few decades, she's gone. And that broke me."

"I heard that from Misaki," A low, sad sounded reply came. Takahiro laughed pathetically.

"For about hundred years I was mourning of her, until I saw Manami," Takahiro said softly. "In a glance, I have already known, that Manami is her."

Akihiko looked up at Takahiro with widened, surprised eyes. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Manami is the reincarnation of her, I know that," Takahiro smiled again. "That's why, I once again fall for her, without realizing how much Misaki suffer because of my vulnerable relationship with a human…"

Both of them became silent.

"Takahiro… I'm sorry," Akihiko said sadly. "I… I know that you suffer too, but I was only afraid that you will hate me when you know about my feelings for Misaki. I never understand…"

"Now now, don't say that," Takahiro laughed. "I'm quite surprised indeed, but actually, we're in the same boat here. Love is blind you know. It won't stop me from falling for a human, even though I know that she will die again. The same goes for you. You fall for my brother, even though he's a boy… or even though you know that he was an angel of death, sent to kill you."

Akihiko stared at Takahiro, a bit relieved of how Takahiro understands him so much and for accepting Akihiko's feelings for his little brother.

"But still, why did he have to leave me? Even though he knows about my feelings…"

"He wants you to be happy," Takahiro continued. Akihiko saw tears stained his white cheeks. "He wants you to forget about him, and live as a normal human, falling for someone else, and be happy. His last request was for your soul to be purified, as you know that now you can come back to live. Actually, if your soul was not brought to the world of the death as fast as possible, you will become a demon."

Akihiko couldn't help but to be shocked. He will become a demon if Misaki—or any other reaper didn't kill him fast. And Misaki wished for him so that his life is purified, so he didn't become a demon.

Misaki did it, for him.

"What… would happen if I became a demon?"

Takahiro turned his gaze from Akihiko sadly. "You don't want to hear that."

"Takahiro."

"…You would lose your memories, lose your heart, and you would have no feelings anymore. You wouls have no sense of a human and move with demon's instinct. And you…" Takahiro hold his sentence painfully, but he continued as Akihiko's eyes begging him to. "…you probably would kill someone who is very close to you."

Akihiko's heart throbbed. He would kill Misaki. And he knows that he will never want that to happen. To become a lifeless soul, killing someone you loved…

And the reason, why Misaki didn't erase his memories…

_Misaki turned his gaze. "Sensei is very pitiful. He chose to be suffering than lose his memories. __No matter what he will be more hurting in this way."_

_Akihiko furrowed his brows. "No… there's no human who wants to lose precious memories of the one he or she loves."_

_Misaki glared at him. "That's why humans are idiot! They aren't immortal, they don't know how it feels!"_

_Akihiko stared at Misaki, annoyed. "Of course we don't you idiot. We're different with angels like you."_

"_And so you humans prefer to suffer in your short life than just forget about the pain and be happy?!" Misaki snapped._

"_Not all humans like that, but we're protecting what's important for us." Akihiko snapped back. "You don't have the right to control it. I myself don't want to forget any memories about you at all!!"_

Finally Akihiko let one tear slipped from his eyes. He touched his cheek, and then he realized that he was crying.

_He loves me._

_As much as I love him._

_He loves me._

"He wants you to forget so you won't suffer," Takahiro's tears were leaking out from his eyes—He couldn't help himself. "And I want you to be happy too. You are my best friend. I don't want you to suffer anymore. And for Misaki's sake… but he couldn't erase your memories. He wasn't able to.

"It's because, I know, that there was a little part of him that wants you to keep remember about him."

Akihiko hugged his Suzuki-san tightly, buried his head in the bear, so Takahiro couldn't see his tears. He cursed himself. He was angry, and he hated himself for being happy to know Misaki's real feelings. He loves him. He loves that brat so much.

He won't accept to lose Misaki.

"I have decided…" A weak voice came out from the silver haired man, made the other confused.

"Eh?"

"The ending of my newest novel," Akihiko wiped his tears. "I've decided how to end it."

Takahiro stared at him confusedly. Then Akihiko continued.

"This time, it will have a happy ending. I promise," Akihiko said, most to himself. "I _will make it_ a happy ending."

Akihiko turned his gaze to Takahiro. He smiled. He had decided what he must to do. And he believed in himself that no matter what happened, he won't give up. "I told him that I won't accept losing him. If I must oppose the heaven, then I will. I will do everything in order for that."

"I will bring Misaki back to my arms. I won't let him die."

Takahiro's eyes widened and sparkled, but before he managed to reply, the telephone rang. Akihiko excused himself and pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Usami residence."

"_Usami Akihiko…"_ the voice sounded familiar, but it was very weak.

"_This is Miyagi Yoh. I need your help."_

_**To be continued.**_

**There was no Terrorist!! NOOOEZZ~ T_T Sorry guyz, I really am. But Miyagi phoned Akihiko here!! So next chapter Terrorist will came back, I promised. And sorry for long time no update. But I promised to finish this, and so I must finish!! Sorry for bad English too :P hope you can deal with it…**

**Next, why did Miyagi call Akihiko?? What will happen to Misaki?? Will Miyagi be able to reach Shinobu?? And will Hiroki be able to protect his bonds with Nowaki for a second time when the female angel of life come again???**

**Review please!! Thank you so much for reading!! And until the next chapter!!**


	11. Promise

**Do you love this story enough, to wait the updates no matter how long it takes? I'm reaaaaaally sorry for the wait guys. To busy nowadays really T_T Btw, you must wait a little longer to know what is happening. Cuz this chapter is… A total flashback (Sorry Guyz!)**

**Warning: Bad English. And Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Sungiku-sensei**

"…Where am I…?"

Misaki opened his eyes lazily. His mind was all hazy and he could barely see anything at first. His head was hurt like hell, and somehow, there was something… important—he could feel it—that happened not too long ago, but somehow, he forgot what it was. When he was succeeded in woke up fully, he looked at the place around him.

His eyes widened in surprise when he realized where he was.

White, and clean. You could hear the melody of Angels singing. The place felt so warm and nice. The place felt so peaceful. And even though he was aware that he was trapped within a white jail—it didn't feel like a jail at all. Misaki knows this place. Only one place could feel something as warm, as peaceful as this…

"…Heaven?" Misaki whispered, still looked surprised.

"Not quite right. This is your homeland Misaki. The world of angels."

There was a little chuckle and Misaki gasped for not realizing there was another person in that place. That person smiled at Misaki warmly, and Misaki was completely shocked. He could feel it. This aura… this warm, loving, yet strong aura… belongs only to god of life and death.

Misaki never met the God personally, but every angel in anywhere knows how the God's aura would feel, no matter they had seen the god or not. That's why Misaki was very surprised… to see the face of his dear friend to be the God's face.

"Sumi… senpai…"

Sumi Keiichi smiled at the boy. "Don't call me by that name in this place."

Misaki quickly realized his position. "…I ask for your forgiveness… Father."

Sumi laughed. "No need to be so formal too. We have been friends in the human world. Besides, the only perfect Father in this universe is the God in heaven, not me." He ended his sentence with a little sad smile.

Misaki have many questions running in his head. This person he adores, he had been glomped by, the person that sometimes made Usami Akihiko jealous, the person who had been hiding his aura as a human in the human's world is… the same person that gave birth to him.

The father of all angels… the god of angel of life and death… it has been Sumi Keiichi all this time.

"How… why..." Misaki was completely loss at word. "Since when…?"

"Since the first time you were given the mission to kill Usami Akihiko." He replied way too calm.

"…Why?" Misaki asked. A blush spread in his cheeks, knowing that The God fully knows of his failure on the mission.

"Just because…" Sumi closed his eyes. "Maybe I am not a perfect father. I spoiled you too much. I gave you more attention than necessary. I should have been thinking of the other angels too, so nothing of this will happen."

Misaki tilted his head in confusion, but Sumi still kept his sad expression and smiled at him. Misaki remember not too long after that, why was he in the world of angels.

"The punishment…" Misaki said softly. "Are you—Father going to kill me?"

"Not now," Sumi said again. "… and I wish I can have another choice than killing you, Misaki…"

Misaki gave him a smile. It wasn't a sad smile, but Sumi couldn't help but to be hurt when he saw that smile. "It's okay, Father… I am the one who made this choice," Misaki replied. "I know it well that I was supposed to kill him… I tell myself not to be close to humans again, yet I fell in love with him… and I purposefully chose to break the bond to save his life… even though I must kill Pluto-senpai…"

Sumi looked at him still, and Misaki was given no choice in his fear but to continue.

"I know I am full of sins. I can't bring myself to kill human, yet I kill my own family… I must be punished."

"No," Sumi said again with an angry look. "Pluto has gone too far too. And that wasn't the reason why did you choose to kill him."

Misaki looked at Sumi confusedly. "…What? But I—"

"Yes, you killed Pluto because you want to save your prey Usami Akihiko, but… the fate said something different," Sumi explained. "You don't remember Misaki, but Fate remembers it. Time remembers it. I remember it. Even Takahiro remembers it."

"Nii-chan what?" Misaki gasped in shock. There was something he never knows. Something… he couldn't remember. And Takahiro knows them.

There was something he… forgot?

"You love him," Sumi said softly. "That's why, you—a pure hearted angel of death who never kills anyone before—choose to kill your own family and yourself in order to save him. You are just too… innocent. But that's not the only reason why did you save Usami Akihiko."

Aumi planted his hand in the confused Misaki's forehead. "And before you die… I want you to remember it, so there will be no regret."

Misaki gasped when Sumi mumbled a mantra and Misaki felt his mind became more and more unfocused. He felt sleepy and before he fell asleep Sumi caught him and positioned him in his lap. Sumi looked at the brunette lovingly, as any father looks at his children.

"Misaki… Please remember… The real reason why did you save him…" Sumi said with a sad tone. "Something the fate has decided. Something even your heart doesn't remember, but your body remembers and moved to save him… At least remember it before you die…"

"…your bond… with him…"

_Sing… and hear… my love for you…_

_In the sky, in the heaven or the world below…_

_Will it be able to reach you?_

…_or are you going to forget about me and leave me under the crying sky?_

_Chapter 11. Promise _

***FlashBack***500 hundred years ago***

"The egg will hatch!"

All of the angels of life and death were running toward the aula, and Takahiro was confused. He didn't know anything, since he forgot to check his agenda and woke up late again today. He sighed a little—even though he is an angel of life from that day, he is very clumsy… Takahiro wondered how could he pass the exam of becoming an angel of life?"

He asked one of the running angel (_Damn, she was so fast! I couldn't catch up with her!)_ "H-hey, Miss! What's happening here? Why everyone is running to the aula?"

"You don't know?" The running female angel yelled back. "Father gave us another egg! He is going to born now!"

Takahiro's heart thumped. An egg. And an angel is going to born. He quickly fast up his speed and ran. Today, another bond will be appeared. Another family will show up. Takahiro could feel his lips grinning. He was so excited.

They all are gathering in the aula. The place was very white and beautiful. The place has many doors that connect all the halls which made the angels gathered around the short stairs which lead to the golden table in the middle. Almost like Takahiro, many angels look excited and happy. Takahiro managed himself to get in the front and got a better view (even though there were another angels who pissed because they want to see in better view too). He looked up and saw a beautiful angel brought something in the white cloth.

Takahiro's eyes beaming in happiness. An egg. A big white egg.

She placed the egg on the table, and the angels were waiting. The female angel smiled to all of them.

"Today, another family will be born," She said softly. "Another bond will be born. May God bless us and this child…"

She smiled and gave a little touch and the egg's white skin, and then planted a kiss on the egg. The angels gave little gasps when the skin cracked. Takahiro was so excited.

The egg cracked louder this time as the female angel took a step back. The sound was echoing in the aula and all of the angels were so silent—too silent for anticipating the angel that will be born. And when the egg had broken, everyone gave a relief and amazed gasp.

The little angel is very beautiful. He got a little messed brown hair and a white, thin skin. The angels almost couldn't tell that the angel was a boy, if they didn't see his whole thin body. There was a pair of little white wings in the back of his body. And when the little boy opened his eyes, everyone could see those emerald green eyes sparkling in confusion.

Takahiro was also one of those angels who were amazed with this beautiful creature in front of him.

"Angelo."

Takahiro gave a startled tone as his angelic's name was called. Few pairs of eyes were swift to him, and few still stared at the little angel in the middle. Takahiro looked up, realizing that the one who called his name was the female angel that brought the egg.

"You will be in charge of this child," She smiled and gave a little caress to the little angel that quickly stared at the woman confusedly. "You will raise him, name him, and he will be your partner in your mission in the earth."

Takahiro was too stunned to be happy. He always wanted a company and he got a cute one! He could raise him and name him. Takahiro couldn't be happier when he realized some of the angels grunted in envy and disappointment.

Takahiro stepped forward and the female angel guided the little one to give the boy to Takahiro. The little brunette stared at Takahiro and smiled. Takahiro couldn't stop thinking of oh-he-is-sooooooooooo-cute.

"Hello, you chibi-chan," Takahiro smiled as he patted the little green eyed angel in front of him. "I will be your big brother from now on. Can you call me 'Nii-chan'?"

"…Nii-chan…" the boy responded clumsily.

_Awwwwwww he is sooo cuuute…_

Almost all of the angels voiced that aloud. Almost.

"Have you already decided what his name will be?" The female angel asked Takahiro.

"Yeah," Takahiro said with a brightened smile. "He will be named Rufaro. It means 'happiness'." Takahiro turned to the boy. "Yes, your name will be Rufaro."

The little boy stared at Takahiro, then he smiled. "My name is… Rufaro…"

"That is a good name indeed," The woman chuckled. "Then, his human name?"

"He will be my brother, so… it should be Japanese… Takahashi…" Takahiro tilted his head a little then he smiled. "Takahashi… Misaki… that will do."

Misaki smiled at Takahiro. "My names are Rufaro… and Misaki."

Takahiro hugged the boy. "Yes. We will be brothers from now on, Misaki."

"I will protect you, Misaki."

"Would you prefer to be called Rufaro, or Misaki?"

"In this place, shouldn't it be my angelic name?"

"Yeah, but what would you prefer to be called?"

Misaki tilted his head a little. "I like the sound of Rufaro better. Misaki sounds like a girl's name."

Takahiro laughed. "Well then…"

The little Rufaro—or Misaki stared at Takahiro's bedroom—that soon will be his too. Angels bedroom looks funny, he thought. It was only like a flying blanket, but the angels would be able to sleep and rest on that. Misaki turned his head to Takahiro and saw at his wings.

Pure, white, big, and _beautiful_. Misaki was amazed at Takahiro's wings that's nothing like his tiny ones. He touched Takahiro's wings without he realized it. Takahiro confusedly turned to Misaki.

"What is it, Rufaro?"

"When will my wings become like this?" Misaki asked.

Takahiro looked a little confused. "And whatever do you mean by that?"

Misaki furrowed his eyebrows. "When I was born, I saw many angels. There are black winged and white winged angels. They really are big… and beautiful, not like mine."

Takahiro chuckled. "Your wings will grow as big as mine someday. I promise."

Misaki's face brightened. "Really?"

The bigger man smiled. "Of course! You will have a pair of big, beautiful wings too someday. Which one do you want? White or Black?"

Misaki tilted his head. "Black seems cool, but your wings is more beautiful Nii-chan," The little angel then kissed the white wings of the angel of life, that made the angel startled. "They seem so pure… and innocent. Just… simply beautiful."

Takahiro's eyes widened, but then he gave the boy a very warm smile. "I am an angel of life, that's why my wings are white. Angel of life's job is to give new lives to the human world."

"And the black winged angels are…?"

"They are angels of death. The reapers that take humans soul before they become demons," Takahiro explained. "Normally, humans will die when their lifetime is run out. But sometimes, there are humans that won't die even though their times are up. And before they become demons, the angels of death should kill them and take their souls."

"Kill…" Takahiro could hear the boy's trembling voice. "It sounds… scary."

Takahiro sighed, but still gave the little angel a weak smile. "…yeah."

Silence occurred.

"Nii-chan… I don't want to become a reaper," Misaki whispered. "I want to be like you. I want to give new lives for humans too. I don't want to… kill anyone."

Takahiro felt his heart warm in happiness. He could imagine his innocent little brother with a pair of beautiful pure, white wings on his back. It fits the boy really well.

"It will fit you really well, Misaki." Takahiro said happily and hugged his brother.

"Nii-chan! It's Rufaro!" Misaki protested. He gave a little pout on his face. Takahiro laughed.

"Ahahaha, sorry Rufaro," Takahiro patted the shorter angel while the boy was still pouting. "It's just, you really are cute like a girl. I just found Misaki's name fits you more."

"Nii-chan!"

"Ahahaha! Sorry!"

"A mission?" Takahiro repeated for five times.

"Yes," Pluto replied for a five time with an annoyed tone. You and me, go to England, given a mission from Father."

It was still early morning in the angels world when Pluto knocked at Takahiro's room and told Takahiro about his first mission. Takahiro felt a little excited, it was his first mission as an angel of life after all. But…

"Why are YOU my partner?" Even though Takahiro didn't mean to hurt Pluto's feelings at all, but the angel of death got annoyed even more by his innocent question. "I… I mean, shouldn't Misaki be my partner?"

"Misaki? Aaaa, is it the angel that was just born yesterday?" Pluto sounded not very interested. "Are you an idiot? He is still too young for a mission. You two will be partners after he has become an angel of life… or better yet, an angel of death."

Takahiro furrowed his eyebrows on that, but Pluto didn't care.

"Then, should I leave Misaki here?" Takahiro sounded a little disappointed. "But…"

Pluto sighed. "You can bring him along. He can learn many things about that world."

Takahiro's eyes beamed in happiness. "Really? Aww, thank you so much Pluto!"

Pluto avoided Takahiro's hug in a very right time. "Don't get me wrong! I'm doing it so he could see how filthy the human's world is! I want to make him a reaper than being a stupid angel like you!" Pluto yelled angrily. "I don't understand Father's choice, to make you as his charge… If it's me, I will definitely make him hate those filthy humans!"

"Pluto…" Takahiro sadly looked at the black winged reaper, but Pluto ignored him and left his room quickly. Takahiro felt his heart hurt. He didn't really know why, but he really love human's world. Even though there are evil humans and war, but somehow Takahiro could see there are people with kind heart and love too. He never knew why, he just did know.

Takahiro's eyes widened in surprise when he heard the door of his room opened.

"…Nii-chan…"

Takahiro turned around and saw a fragile, weak, afraid little angel behind the door.

"…Mi… saki…"

Once again, the boy pouted at his big brother. "Nii-chan! I told you, it's Rufaro!"

Takahiro was stunned for a little, but then he couldn't help but to laugh. That really killed the mood. "I am sorry… I kind of forget!"

"…Gee…" Misaki sighed, but then the little angel gave Takahiro a sad, scared expression. Takahiro realized that, and he hugged the boy.

"What is it, Mi—Rufaro?"

"…" Misaki sinked his head in Takahiro's embrace and hugged him back hard. "I am scared of… that black winged angel just now."

Takahiro expected it already. "Don't worry about Pluto, he is not an evil angel. There is no evil angel," Takahiro said, even though he was not entirely sure about what he just said. "… Rufaro, did you hear everything he told me?"

Misaki nodded. Takahiro sighed.

"I intended to bring you along with me to the human world, but if you don't want to, I won't force you."

"No, I want to go with you." Misaki said quickly. "I want to know about it! The human world… I really want to know about it! Is it really that bad, or… is it worth to be loved…?"

Takahiro was a bit surprised on that. "Misaki…"

Misaki glared at Takahiro about the name, but he ignored it this time. "Nii-chan… is it true about what that Pluto just said? Do you love human's world?"

Takahiro was confused, but he nodded anyway.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Takahiro replied, honestly and softly. "Even though there are people with evil hearts… even though people hurt God's creation… or even though there are wars, and they are killing each other… but God made balance in the earth." At this point, Takahiro smiled. "There are still kind and loving people, and people who are not going to give up, even in that kind of conditions… I… I want to protect those feelings. I don't want they lose their light in the darkness… so…"

Takahiro stopped when he realized Misaki was looking so confused. Takahiro laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I think you still don't understand… Maybe it will be better if you just stay here while I am on my mission…"

Misaki shook his head.

"Maybe I am not fully understand… but I understand your feelings of wanting to protect what you love. I also… want to protect you, because I love you Nii-chan." Misaki stared at Takahiro with a serious look.

Takahiro looked like he wanted to cry because of happiness.

"Misaaaaaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

"Hey! I told you, it's Rufaro!"

England

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Pluto sighed in an annoyed tone at both of idiotic brothers near him. "Don't be so stupid! All those filthy—I mean people are looking at us! Don't act like you never on plane before!"

"But I really have never on a plane before!" Both of the angelic brothers replied in the same time, with the same happy tone that made the reaper between them lost his patience even more.

"Nii-chan! It's tower of London there right?"

"Aaaah! You are right! It indeed is the tower of London! So hiiigh!"

"CAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? WE'VE BEEN WATCHED HEREEEEEEEEE!"

Pluto had never been very impatience, angry, and annoyed before. He had been holding it back, and would burst if there was one tiny mistake disturbed him. He nearly killed 5 innocent people (which he doesn't care at all) if he wasn't stopped by Takahiro on time. However, his mood got better when the three-angels-on-mission were arrived in one of the hotel. He never likes human's world, but he at least still like their big, comfortable bed. After reserved a VIP room, he bumped himself to bed and glared both to Misaki and Takahiro with DON'T-DISTURB-ME-OR-YOU-WILL-DIE look. And right after he slipped to a deep slumber, Misaki sighed in relief.

"Ne, Pluto-sempai is scary, right Nii-chan?"

"Yeah," Takahiro couldn't believe how relieved he got too. He turned to Misaki and squeezed Misaki's hand hard. "Somehow… I got a bad feeling about this mission."

"Hey, Nii-chan…" Misaki tugged a little of Takahiro's shirt to get his distraction. "Why does Pluto-sempai hate this world so much?"

Takahiro furrowed and his expression became sour. He… didn't know anything about that too.

"I… don't know."

Misaki tilted his head in confusion, but Takahiro only patted him.

"Hey, Misaki, in this world, I can only call you by your human name," Takahiro said again (and Misaki glared at him in the same time). "You are not allowed to tell anyone your real name. If you introduce yourself to any other humans, give them your human name, Takahashi Misaki, okay?"

Misaki furrowed, but he nodded. "Why?"

"Because…" Takahiro stopped a little, hesitated. Misaki was too young to be told about something like that. Takahiro knew that. He probably wouldn't understand anything Takahiro told him. But still Takahiro told the little angel.

"… It's your real _you_. It's your identity. It's everything about you that could only be known by your family, and… the one you love the most."

As Takahiro expected, Misaki looked confused.

"But, Nii-chan is the one I love the most right? So…"

"Well, maybe true," Takahiro smiled at Misaki's words. "But what I mean by the one you love the most… has a different kind of love. It's like… the one you really want to be with forever, and will be your mate…" Takahiro lost to his own words and blushed. He himself didn't understand about anything like this. He had never fallen in love before!

Misaki looked _even more_ confused. Takahiro gave up.

"…Forget it, you will understand when you got bigger."

"Ahhh! Meanie!"

Takahiro laughed. "Misaki, I must schedule my time for my mission with Pluto now, why don't you play outside?"

Somehow, this made Misaki grinned really big. "I can play outside?"

"Yeah, but don't get too far okay?" Takahiro hugged his brother. "Just play around the park or the pool in the hotel."

Takahiro wanted to tell Misaki that angels should not let humans see their wings except it was necessary, but then he remembered that Misaki was still a young angel. That way, humans won't be able to see Misaki's wings except Misaki had become an angel of life or death. Seeing this information didn't need to be told, Takahiro remained silent about it and gave Misaki a little wink.

Misaki beamed an "Okay!" and rushed out quickly. Takahiro laughed again. Children always have more curiosity about anything new and they never know. The boy probably would get excited and fascinated with this world, Takahiro thought.

Or… would he see the dark side of this world, and became fear of it?

_My name is Takahashi Misaki in this world, huh… Well, it's not that bad, except the Misaki part that sounded like a girl…_

Misaki walked and see many blondes he had never seen before. 'So, these are humans…', he thought to himself. He could see some of the girls giggled at him and asked if they could take a photo of him.

Misaki grinned sheepishly. He didn't understand how the hell he could understand the language those girls were using, but somehow, he understood everything they said, even though… he had no idea of what their language was.

_They can't see my wings,_ Misaki realized. _So humans can't see my true identity…_

Somehow, this thought made Misaki thought back of Takahiro told him before.

_It's your real you. It's your identity. It's everything about you that could only be known by your family, and… the one you love the most._

"Someone… who will know my real name…" Misaki whispered. "I wonder… what kind of person that will be my most loved one?"

_Even though I think… I love Nii-chan the most right now…_

Misaki didn't give much attention to his walk and he realized that he was in a little park. The little brunette was sure he was still in the hotel, but now he was lost. He cursed himself—how could he forget the way back to the rooms? He was too absorbed in his thought.

_Forget it, right now, I must search for an exit—_

"Who is there?"

Misaki yelped and stunned in his place. So, he wasn't alone? It should be a good thing, the boy sighed in relief. He could ask where the exit was…

…before he realized he was too surprised and were hiding himself with the bushes from the owner of the voice. Misaki, once again, cursed his stupidness.

"Why are you hiding? Are you a thief or something?" The owner of the voice is a boy—a child, Misaki was sure of it.

Misaki want to protest and he barely moved his lips to form a word when suddenly the bushes he was hiding in smacked by the hand that pulled the young angel hard to reveal himself.

"Got you!" Misaki blinked at the boy who pulled him out from his hiding place in surprise. At the same time, the tiny human boy seemed to be surprised of what he had found, and looked surprised as well.

The place seemed to be silent so suddenly, and Misaki could never explain the weird feelings of… adoration and amaze toward the human boy he first met. Suddenly—Misaki was trying to not to think about it—it was only the two of them in nowhere. They were so close, the boy had pulled him very hard and if Misaki leaned even one more inch… their lips would touch.

That was when Misaki realized that the tiny human is taller than him.

The human has a beautiful pair of violet eyes. His silver hair looked sparkled against the warm, light of the sun. And even though Misaki couldn't describe how, but somehow… Misaki just knew by looked at the boy's face that the boy had something deep—something dark and lonely—yet felt so sad within him. And it made Misaki hurt, weird enough.

Suddenly, Misaki had a very strong urge to hug and protect the boy.

"…angel…?"

_Huh?_

Misaki hoped he heard wrong. This boy… he could…?

"W… what are you talking about?"

"Are you an angel?" The tiny human whispered. "Those wings…"

Misaki was shocked. "You… you can see them?" Misaki flipped his little wings, and the boy was amazed. Misaki couldn't believe it. Humans aren't supposed to be able to see angel's wings… are they? "You can see my wings?"

The boy looked at him confusedly… and hopingly.

"Yeah," He answered. "Are you… an angel? What are you? What's your name?"

Misaki stared back at those violet eyes. There was something… Misaki couldn't describe it. But he knew. He could feel it. Sadness, loneliness, despair, hatred…

But also hope.

"My name is—"

_Rufaro._

"—Takahashi Misaki."

Suddenly, the boy grinnes smugly at the young angel—and Misaki was confused. He didn't like that smug smirk he was receiving.

"Your name… Not only it's so Japanese and unholy like an angel…" The boy answered Misaki's confusion. "It's also sounded like a girl's name."

Misaki blushed. Hard. A complete blend of anger and embarrassment flew slowly to his body.

"Sh… SHUT UP!" Misaki yelled in embarrassment, and the little human laughed at him.

"You are kind of cute," he grinned smugly.

Takahiro looked at the clock near the place he sat. He sighed. Did Misaki play too long and forgot that he must come back. Takahiro cursed himself. He was too careless to be a brother. He became worried. What if anything happened to Misaki?

_That is not the only thing I am worried about too…_ Takahiro peeked the sleeping reaper behind him with uneasy feeling.

_No matter how much I think about it, I can't understand why a high ranked angel reaper like Pluto accompanying a mission of angel of life… I know Pluto hate humans so much, but why is he the one who will become my partner for giving new lives for humans?_

"I really got a bad feeling about this…" Takahiro groaned desperately to his self, and looked at the clock again. "Misaki… where did you go?"

"It's Ravi, RA-VI."

"Raa… bbi…"

"RAAAA… VEEEE…."

"RAAAA… BIIIII…"

"Gee, your pronunciation sucks, you can't even say my name properly," The boy name Ravi smirked, and Misaki glared at him with tears of anger leaked out from his eyes. "Are all angels this stupid?"

"Shut up! It's your fault your name is hard to say!" Misaki yelled at the boy, and the boy chuckled. "It's decided! I will just call you Rabbit! It's much easier to say and remember!"

Ravi laughed. "Rabbit? Aren't you just running away? Calling me 'Rabbit' won't make you win. You still have a girly name and can't call my name, Mi. Sa. Ki."

Misaki was too annoyed with all of the human boy just said to him. Did the poor angel just think that he wanted to protect this arrogant child? He took his words back then!

"You stupid Rabbit! Don't call me like that, jerk!"

"Aww, so much for being an angel, you cursed me. What an impolite angel."

Misaki blushed. "B-but you started it!"

"Ahh I didn't hear anything…" Ravi sang and smirked when he knew he was succeeded in making the little angel annoyed. "Well, I must go back to my room now, it's already late."

Misaki gulped at the last sentence. The sun was setting, he realized. Takahiro must be worried.

"God, I must go back now, too!" Misaki dashed, but a hand held his wrist and Misaki stumbled back at the lavender eyed boy. Misaki looked a little annoyed, but he could feel those lonely feelings again on the boy's eyes.

"W… what?" Misaki said with a little harsh tone, but the boy didn't look startled even a bit.

"Will we… meet again?"

At this, Misaki was the one who startled. Ravi tightened his hold on Misaki.

"Will we…? _Can_ we…?"

When Misaki heard a desperate tone on Ravi's voice, he quicklu replied even without himself realized it.

"Of course."

It was just as expected, Misaki thought.

Misaki managed to escape from the little park and go back to his room, and as expected, Takahiro was worried like hell, even though Pluto remained calm and uncaring. Misaki explained how he got lost and all, but Takahiro's worry looked like was not going to cease any time soon. Misaki sighed. It was the first thing about Takahiro he found he doesn't like it.

Takahiro is way too overprotective.

Later (or Misaki should call it 'finally'), Takahiro calmed down. "So… how's the hotel? Got any friend?"

Misaki opened his mouth only to shut it again fast. Takahiro caught this act.

"Misaki?"

"… I think I get one," Misaki said unsurely. He didn't think 'friend' is a right word for Ravi, but he guessed that wasn't matter.

"Really?" Takahiro looked happy now. At this point, he relieved that he let Misaki went playing. Misaki got a friend after all. He started to think that maybe Misaki will like this world as much as he does.

"Careful though," An unexpected voice came out from the black winged angel behind them and both of the angel brothers turned their head. Pluto grinned smugly, though he didn't stare back at the brothers. "Humans are not like angels. They are more of envy and hatred. Some even are worse than demons. Many can't be trusted."

"Many, but _not everyone_," Takahiro pressured, glaring at his superior. "There are people you can still believe—"

"Whatever, I am going to bed. The mission started in a week. Be prepared _Angelo_."

Takahiro felt bad, but he found he didn't like hearing his real name called by Pluto.

Pluto had his way to the bed and went to sleep. Misaki and Takahiro still remained silent for a while, making sure that Pluto really was asleep. After few minutes, Takahiro asked Misaki again.

"So… what is your first friend look like?"

Takahiro didn't know why Misaki blushed, and neither Misaki know. Both of them could only wonder why those soft red painted at the young angel's cheeks. Takahiro smirked when he realized something.

"Aaah, is it a girl?"

"N-no," Misaki replied quickly. "It's a boy. His name is Ra-bbeeee."

Takahiro looked at Misaki with a confused face. "Ra bee?"

"No! I mean, Raaaaaa-biiiiiiiiiii… It's hard to say!" Misaki said desperately, annoyed that he was unable to say his first friend name correctly. Takahiro looked even more confused, but then he laughed. Hard. Misaki thought his brother had gone crazy.

"Do you mean, Ravi?"

Misaki's eyes sparkled. "YES! RABI! Do you know him, Nii-chan?"

Takahiro smiled. "No, but I think he is the son the owner of this hotel. His full name must be Ravi Roosefield."

Misaki gawked. No wonder there was such arrogance and authority aura from the silvered hair boy. But he couldn't stop thinking of those weird feelings he felt when he was with Ravi. Those… sad feelings. It felt like the boy was very lonely.

Misaki didn't know why. He wanted to meet the boy again.

"I… told him the number of the room we stayed," Misaki said with his hopeful eyes locked on his brother's. "Is it… okay?"

Takahiro smiled. "Pluto will be angry, but I think we can manage that somehow."

Misaki felt happiness growing in his heart and glomped his brother wholeheartedly, while Takahiro was surprised and didn't expect the glomp from the little angel at all.

"Thank you Nii-chan. I love you."

Takahiro smiled and hugged his brother back. "I love you too."

Misaki looked at the clock. It was only eight AM, there's no way Ravi would come this early. But maybe five minutes later? Misaki then looked at the door, and gulped. When he felt there was a sound he quickly had his head turned to the door—only to disappointed himself that there was no one who was gonna knock on the door. But it was still eight… oh, plus two minutes now. Misaki frowned, but he knew he still had a long time. He had just need to wait, right?

Misaki then realized how foolish of him to wait stupidly. He had been waiting about two hours, like an idiot. Why did he believe that Ravi _will _come? There was a chance that maybe he didn't come at all and forgot about him. He is such an arrogant child after all. But most annoyed by himself, Misaki couldn't get the answer why he really wanted the boy to come and disappointed by his absence.

"Misaki," Takahiro knew Misaki didn't ignore him because he called 'Misaki' instead of 'Rufaro'. Misaki knew it that in the human world, angels must use their human names. Takahiro already told him. And Takahiro also knew it well the reason why Misaki kept looking at the clock and the door with a hopeless expression. The boy just got his first friend, who wouldn't get excited to meet their friends again? And besides, it is Misaki after all. Takahiro was certain Misaki was waiting for Ravi. But Misaki still has needs to be fulfilled. "You've been in front of the door about two hours. You must eat your breakfast and brush your teeth too."

Misaki didn't reply and his face was still pouting, but he moved and going to the bathroom anyway, picking up a toothpaste and was in the middle of toothbrushing when the door was knocked.

Takahiro gawked in surprise when the door of the bathroom opened suddenly rather harshly and the still brushing his teeth Misaki rushed out to the main door. Takahiro shook his head, but he smiled for himself.

Misaki roughly opened the door and stupidly stumbled when he felt two cold hands got a grip on him, preventing him from fell. These cold hands sent shiver and chills to Misaki's body. He knew whose these hands belong too.

"Gee, aren't you mess up. You haven't even taken a bath, have you?" Ravi's smug voice sounded offending and it did annoy Misaki, but Misaki's growing-jumping happiness was far greater than that.

"You… come," Misaki didn't realize his toothbrush fell from his mouth. His face still looked shocked even his heart had been beaming with happiness.

Ravi grinned. "Of course. What? Are you waiting for me too long? I'm sorry, _princess_."

Misaki was wondering, why he felt more embarrassed than angry at the statement. He blushed and glared at the boy. "Don't call me by that! I'm not a girl!"

"Oh really?" Ravi laughed, but then he quickly stopped. Misaki was confused but then he realized his brother was behind him.

"Oh, excuse me," Takahiro smiled warmly and looked at the silver haired boy. "Are you Ravi? Misaki talked much about you—"

"Nii-chan!"

Ravi smiled politely. "Yeah, I am Ravi. And you are Misaki's brother, I suppose?"

Takahiro liked the boy already. "Yeah. We are Japanese, so our English are not that good. Forgive us if you hear our spelling wrong."

Misaki tilted his head. "So these humans talk English?"

Takahiro stomped Misaki's foot not hard enough, but Misaki realized Takahiro glared a panic glare to him and asked with no voice to Misaki to remember that he is_ a human in here, so please act like a human._

Misaki laughed awkwardly. There was no point of that, since Ravi had already known of his identity—

Misaki quickly turned pale when he realized that Ravi could be the one who messed up and told Takahiro that he knew of the brothers identities. But it looks like Ravi was smarter than that and purposefully kept it on secret. Misaki huffed in relief on that thought.

"Are you coming here alone?" Takahiro asked gently, as any mother would worry for their children when the children played without anyone as a keeper.

Ravi shook his head. "I'm coming with one of my maid. Meena."

"Yes, young master."

Both of Takahiro and Misaki was shocked and started to think how the hell haven't they see the girl before—the girl had been standing with Ravi for some quite time. And another silent shock added as both of the angels were amazed with her charm—she is very beautiful.

Takahiro felt his cheeks hot and he wondered why. His heart beat faster, but it wasn't unpleasant, It's warm and… nice…

One thing for sure, Takahiro realized in a weird way that he really likes the way the maid smiled at him.

"I humbly apologize for the late introduction", Meena said—even her voice sounds so sweet—softly. "Young master Ravi said he wanted to meet his friend, I am coming to accompany him. My name is Meena." She bowed politely as a maid should be, and Takahiro was confused of what to do.

"N-No… it's okay…" Takahiro said again, blushing now. "I am Misaki's brother, nice to meet you."

Takahiro wondered if it is weird to be bluntly telling a maid your name.

"Oooookaaay, You guys wait here. I and Misaki will play in the park okay? Meena, you can pick me up later," And before both of the adult could say anything, Ravi already pulled Misaki's hand and before Misaki voiced any ptotest, they had already ran.

"What the hell are you doing?" Misaki yelled, a little furious of the sudden tug Ravi gave him. They are in the park where yesterday they had met. Ravi pulled Misaki here before Misaki ever realize it. The boy gave the angel a questioning look, as if like he couldn't believe Misaki didn't realize anything.

"Didn't you feel anything?"

Misaki blinked. "Huh? Whaddya mean?"

Ravi let a frustrated sigh out. "Gods. You really are dense aren't you? Didn't you realize your brother's reaction with my maid?"

Misaki gave a confused look, and Ravi—aside his frustration—was thinking that maybe the little angel really is as innocent and dumb as he looks.

"Your brother had a thing with Meena, I know it," Ravi grinned smugly, though he was still annoyed of the fact Misaki didn't realize it before. But Misaki still didn't look convinced.

"What thing?" Misaki asked again. Bluntly and innocently. Ravi could not get any more shocked than this.

"He has a crush on Meena damn it!" Ravi yelled at the angel now, but Misaki still tilted his head.

"…crush? Like he's going to break…?"

Did he say he couldn't get any more shocked? Scratch that. Ravi felt he was going to smack the boy and knock some sense to his head.

"…Okay, do you not know of what love means then?"

Misaki fell silent at this, and his eyes widened. Ravi caught this sign and was glad that Misaki didn't say any more of 'What's that' shits, even though he was still unsatisfied with Misaki's reaction.

In the other way, Misaki actually didn't know what love is. He heard the definition, alright, and it seems very sacred and feels very special. But Misaki didn't understand it. He loves Takahiro. But he knew that the love Ravi was talking about is not the brotherly love he got for Takahiro. Takahiro had told him before about that too. And he never felt that kind of love.

_But what I mean by the one you love the most… has a different kind of love. It's like… the one you really want to be with forever, and will be your mate…_

"…love?" Misaki whispered. "Nii-chan wants to be with that girl forever?"

Ravi sighed. "Well… that is love, but I think they haven't gone that far. Maybe they were only attracted at first. But usually something will lead after that, that's when the love will grow." The silvered haired boy realized it not too long after of how awkward of him to explain things like that to the angel in front of him.

Misaki looked a little convinced now. "Atrracted… huh…"

"And actually, love is not just like that," Suddenly Ravi gave Misaki a sly smirk. Somehow, he got a wicked idea. "You not only want to be with that person together. You also want to keep close and can't stop thinking about that person." Ravi took a step forward, which made Misaki got an uneasy feeling and took a step backward.

"Can't stop thinking of that person? Now that's weird…" Misaki laughed awkwardly.

Ravi still smirked. "And also, you will feel hot whenever you are close to him, you feel excited and your heart beat faster," The human boy then whispered to Misaki's ear with a low, sensual tone that made Misaki shivered and blushed. "… In love, there is also lust and passion of wanting each other."

"Wanting…?" Misaki looked confused again. "But people are not objects that we can't say that we want them or not…"

"Idiot," Ravi said, annoyed. "You are an angel, yet you didn't know anything about this. If you can't seem to understand, why don't we try the act instead?"

Misaki yelped when suddenly Ravi pinned him to the grass and blushed.

"Wha… WHAT the hell are you doing! Release me!" Misaki yelled in embarrassment. Just what the hell was Ravi thinking? There were only two of them in park, but who knows someone may walked in…

"You should not feel nothing."

"Huh?" The angel's voice was a clear confusion.

"If you don't love me, you won't feel anything right now," Ravi said again, and his expression became more serious, as Misaki got blushed even harder. "So, what do you feel?"

_It's embarrassing and weird_, Misaki thought, and will never voice that aloud. He felt his body became hotter and blushed harder when Ravi's body touched his. "Nothing."

Ravi's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Your face is red, you know," Ravi said with a very smug smirk. Misaki surely didn't like that smirk.

"YES! JUST GET UP WILL YOU? YOU'RE HEAVY!"

Ravi laughed.

Not too far, Pluto was above Misaki and Rufaro, watching them without being noticed by the little boys. Misaki seemed to have fun as a human. But…

"But, to be able to understand about what is an angel, I must crush your happiness," Pluto said with a wicked smile in his face. He looked at the silver haired human boy. "Rufaro… I shall teach you, what pain, suffer and lose mean."

_**To be continued.**_

**I really almost have no time for continue, but if you really want me to continue, please review. Because I make this fic for your guys, and all I need just supports, Okay? *wink wink***

**Congratulations, you are able to reach the end of this chapter! I assume it's not boring then? Please review then! XD**

_**To be continued.**_

**Reviews, please? Just click the button… and type what do you think… ^^**


End file.
